My Immortal - Redux
by VY Canis Majoris
Summary: A redux of the infamous My Immortal, as translated by Gizoogle.
1. Chapters 1-4

Chapter 1.

AN: Special fangz (get it, coz Im goffik) 2 mah gf (ew not up in dat way) raven, bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da rap n' spelling. U rok! Quentin ur da luv of mah deprzzin game u rok 2! MCR ROX!

Yo hoes call me Ebony Dark'nizz Dementia Raven Way n' I have long ebony black afro (thatz how tha fuck I gots mah name) wit purple streaks n' red tips dat reaches mah mid-back n' icy blue eyes like limpid tears n' a shitload of playas tell me I be lookin like Amy Lee (AN: if u don't give a fuck whoz ass her ass is git da hell outta here!). I aint related ta Gerard Way but I wish I was cuz he a major fuckin hottie. I be a vampire but mah teeth is straight n' white. I have pale white skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I be also a witch, n' I git all up in a magic school called Hogwarts up in England where I be up in tha seventh year (I be seventeen). I be a goth (in case you couldn't tell) n' I wear mostly black. I gots a straight-up boner fo' Hot Topic n' I loot all mah threadz from there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. For example todizzle I was bustin a funky-ass black corset wit matchin lace round it n' a funky-ass black leather miniskirt, pink fishnets n' black combat boots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I was bustin black lipstick, white foundation, black eyeliner n' red eye shadow. I was struttin outside Hogwarts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Dat shiznit was snowin n' drizzlin so there was no sun, which I was straight-up aiiight bout fo' realz. All dem preps stared all up in mah face. I put up mah middle finger at em.

"Yo Ebony!" shouted a voice. I looked up. Well shiiiit, it was…. Draco Malfoy!

"Whatz fuckin' phat Draco?" I asked.

"Nothing." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd shyly.

But then, I heard mah playaz call me n' I had ta go away.

AN: IS it good, biatch? PLZ tell me fangz!

Chapter 2.

AN: Fangz 2 bloodytearz666 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW preps stop flamin ma rap ok!

Da next dizzle I raised up in mah bedroom. Dat shiznit was snowin n' drizzlin again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I opened tha door of mah coffin n' drank some blood from a funky-ass forty I had. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! My fuckin coffin was black ebony n' inside dat shiznit was bangin' pink velvet wit black lace on tha ends. I gots outta mah coffin n' took of mah giant MCR t-shirt which I used fo' pajamas. Instead, I put on a funky-ass black leather dress, a pentagram necklace, combat boots n' black fishnets on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I put on four pairz of earrings up in mah pierced ears, n' put mah afro up in a kind of messy bun.

My fuckin playa, Willow (AN: Raven dis is u!) raised up then n' grinned all up in mah face. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch flipped her long waist-length raven black afro wit pink streaks n' opened her forest-chronic eyes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch put on her Marilyn Manston t-shirt wit a funky-ass black mini, fishnets n' pointy high-heeled boots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. We put on our makeup (black lipstick white foundation n' black eyeliner.)

"OMFG, I saw you rappin' ta Draco Malfoy yesterday!" her big-ass booty holla'd excitedly.

"Yeah, biatch? So?" I holla'd, blushing.

"Do you like Draco?" she axed as we went outta tha Slytherin common room n' tha fuck into tha Great Hall.

"No I so fuckin don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Just then, Draco strutted up ta mah dirty ass.

"Hi." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd.

"Hi." I replied flirtily.

"Guess what." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Dope Charlotte is havin a gangbang up in Hogsmeade." tha pimpin' muthafucka holla'd at mah dirty ass.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I gots a straight-up boner fo' GC. They is mah straight-up crew, besides MCR.

"Well…. do you wanna go wit me?" he asked.

I gasped.

Chapter 3.

AN: STOP FLAMMING DA STORY PREPZ OK! odderwize fangs 2 da goffik ppl 4 da phat reveiws muthafucka! FANGS AGEN RAVEN! oh yeah, BTW I don't own dis or da lyrics 4 Dope Chralotte.

On tha night of tha gangbang I put on mah black lace-up boots wit high heels. Underneath dem was ripped red fishnets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Then I put on a funky-ass black leather minidress wit all dis corset shiznit on tha back n' front. I put on matchin fishnet on mah arms. I straightened mah afro n' juiced it up look all spiky. I felt a lil pissed off then, so I slit one of mah wrists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I read a wack book while I waited fo' it ta stop bleedin n' I listened ta some GC. I painted mah nails black n' put on TONS of black eyeliner n' shit. Then I put on some black lipstick. I didn't put on foundation cuz I was pale anyway. I drank some human blood so I was locked n loaded ta git all up in tha concert.

I went outside. Draco was waitin there up in front of his wild lil' flyin hoopty yo. Dude was bustin a Simple Plan t-shirt (they would play all up in tha show too), baggy black skater pants, black nail polish n' a lil eyeliner (AN: A lot fo kewl boiz wer it ok!).

"Yo Draco!" I holla'd up in a thugged-out pissed off voice.

"Yo Ebony." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd back. Us thugs strutted tha fuck into his wild lil' flyin black Mercedes-Benz (the license plate holla'd 666) n' flew ta tha place wit tha concert. On tha way our slick asses listened excitedly ta Dope Charlotte n' Marilyn Manson. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We both smoked blunts n' sticky-icky-ickys. When we gots there, we both hopped outta tha car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Us thugs went ta tha mosh pit all up in tha front of tha stage n' jumped up n' down as our slick asses listened ta Dope Charlotte.

"Yo ass come up in cold, yo ass is covered up in blood

They're all so aiiight you've arrived

Da doctor cuts yo' cord, handz you ta yo' mom

Bitch sets you free tha fuck into dis game." busted Joel (I don't own da lyrics 2 dat song).

"Joel is so fuckin hot." I holla'd ta Draco, pointin ta his ass as da perved-out muthafucka sung, fillin tha club wit his thugged-out dunkadelic voice.

Suddenly Draco looked sad.

"Whatz wrong?" I axed as we moshed ta tha beatz. Drop dis like itz hot! Then I caught on.

"Yo, itz aiiight I don't like his ass mo' betta than YOU!" I holla'd.

"Really?" axed Draco sensitively n' he put his thugged-out arm round mah crazy ass all protective.

"Really." I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Besides I don't even know Joel n' he goin up wit Hilary fuckin Duff. I fuckin don't give a fuck bout dat lil biiiatch." I holla'd disgustedly, thankin of her skanky blonde face.

Da night went on straight-up well, n' I had a pimped out time. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So did Draco fo' realz. After tha concert, our phat asses drank some brew n' axed Benji n' Joel fo' they autographs n' photos wit em. We gots GC gangbang tees. Draco n' I crawled back tha fuck into tha Mercedes-Benz yo, but Draco didn't go back tha fuck into Hogwarts, instead da ruffneck drove tha hoopty into… tha Forbidden Forest!

Chapter 4.

AN: I sed stup flamin aiiight ebonyz name is ENOBY nut mary su OK! DRACO IS SOO IN LUV wif her dat he be actin defrent son! dey nu eechodder b4 ok!

"DRACO!" I shouted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "What tha fuck do you be thinkin yo ass is bustin?"

Draco didn't answer but da perved-out muthafucka stopped tha flyin hoopty n' da thug strutted outta dat shit. I strutted outta it too, curiously.

"What tha fuckin hell?" I axed angrily.

"Ebony?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Draco leaned up in extra-close n' I looked tha fuck into his wild lil' freakadelic gothic red eyes (he was bustin color contacts) which revealed so much wack sorrow n' evilnizz n' then suddenly I didn't feel mad no mo'.

And then… suddenly just as I Draco busted mah crazy ass passionately. Draco climbed on top of me n' we started ta make up keenly against a tree yo. Dude took of mah top n' I took of his clothes. I even took of mah bra. Then he put his cold-ass thangie tha fuck into mah you-know-what n' our phat asses done did it fo' tha last time.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! " I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was beginnin ta git a orgasm. We started ta lick everywhere n' mah pale body became all warm fo' realz. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU MOTHERFUKERS!"

It was….Dumbledore!


	2. Chapters 5-8

Chapter 5.

AN: STOP flaming! if u flam it menz ur a prep or a posr playa! Da only reson Dumbledeor swor is coz dat schmoooove muthafucka had a hedache aiiight a on tup of dat da thug wuz mad at dem 4 bustin a nutx! PS im nut uppimpin umtil I git five phat revoiws!

Dumbledore made n' Draco n' I follow his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude kept shoutin at our asses angrily.

"Yo ass ludacris fools!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted.

I started ta cry tearz of blood down mah pallid face. Draco comforted mah dirty ass. When we went back ta tha castle Dumbledore took our asses ta Pimp Snape n' Pimp McGonagall whoz ass was both lookin straight-up mad salty.

"They was havin horny-ass intercourse up in tha Forbidden Forest!" he yelled up in a gangbangin' furious voice.

"Why did you do such a thang, you mediocre dunces?" axed Pimp McGonagall.

"How tha fuck dare yo slick ass?" demanded Pimp Snape.

And then Draco shrieked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was on tha fuckin' down-low. Dumbledore n' Pimp McGonagall still looked mad but Pimp Snape holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Fine. Straight-up well. Yo ass may go up ta yo' rooms."

Draco n' I went upstairs while tha mackdaddys glared at us.

"Is you aiiight, Ebony?" Draco axed mah crazy ass gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I went ta tha girlz dorm n' brushed mah teeth n' mah afro n' chizzled tha fuck into a low-cut black floor-length dress wit red lace all round it n' black high heels. When I came out….

Draco was standin up in front of tha bathroom, n' da perved-out muthafucka started ta rap 'I just wanna live' by Dope Charlotte. I was so flattered, even though da thug wasn't supposed ta be there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Our thugged-out asses hugged n' kissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! After that, we holla'd git tha fuck outta ma bidnizz n' he reluctantly went back tha fuck into his bangin room.

Chapter 6.

AN: shjt up prepz ok! PS I wnot update ubtil u give me goood revows!

Da next dizzle I raised up in mah coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I put on a funky-ass black miniskirt dat was all ripped round tha end n' a matchin top wit red skulls all over it n' high heeled boots dat was black. I put on two pairz of skull earrings, n' two crosses up in mah ears. I spray-painted mah afro wit purple.

In tha Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal wit blood instead of milk, n' a glass of red blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Suddenly one of mah thugs bumped tha fuck into mah dirty ass fo' realz. All tha blood spilled over mah top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted sayin it when I looked up cause I was lookin tha fuck into tha pale white grill of a gothic pimp wit spiky black afro wit red streaks up in it yo. Dude was bustin so much eyeliner dat I was goin down his wild lil' grill n' da thug was bustin black lipstick yo. Dude didn't have glasses no mo' n' now da thug was bustin red contact lenses just like Dracoz n' there was no scar on his wild lil' forhead no mo' yo. Dude had a manly stubble on his chin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude had a thugged-out dirty Gangsta accent yo. Dude looked exactly like Joel Madden. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was so dirty dat mah body went all bangin' when I saw his ass kind of like a erection only I be a hoe so I didn't git one you sicko.

"I be soopa-doopa sorry." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd up in a shy voice.

"Thatz all right. Whatz yo' name?" I questioned.

"Hoes call me Larry Potsmoker, although most playas call me Vampire these days." he grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I gots a straight-up boner fo' tha taste of human blood." he giggled.

"Well, I be a vampire." I confessed.

"Really?" da thug whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down ta rap fo' a while. Then Draco came up behind mah crazy ass n' holla'd at mah crazy ass dat schmoooove muthafucka had a surprise fo' me so I went away wit his muthafuckin ass.

Chapter 7. Brin me 2 game

AN: wel aiiight u guyz im only writtin dis cuz I gots 5 god reviuws. n BTW I aint gonna rite da nxt chapter til I git TIN god vons muthafucka! STO FLAMING OR ILL REPORT U! Evony aint a Marie Sue aiiight she aint slick SHES A SATANITS! n dat freaky freaky biatch has problemz shes pissed off 4 godz sake!

Draco n' I held our pale white handz wit black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was bustin red Satanist sings on mah nails up in red nail polish (AN: c doez dat sound lik a Maru Sue 2 u?). I waved ta Vampire. Dark misery was up in his fuckin lil' pissed off eyes. I guess da thug was jealouz of me dat I was goin up wit Draco fo' realz. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly wit Draco. Us thugs went tha fuck into his bangin room n' locked tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Then…

We started frenchin passively n' we took off each others threadz enthusiastically yo. Dude felt me up before I took of mah top. Then I took off mah black leather bra n' tha pimpin' muthafucka took off his thugged-out lil' pants, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Us thugs went on tha bed n' started makin up naked n' then he put his boyz thangy up in mine n' we HAD SEX. (c is dat stupid?)

"Oh Draco, Draco!" I screamed while gettin a orgazzle when all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never peeped before on Dracoz arm. Dat shiznit was a funky-ass black ass wit a arrow all up in dat shit. On it up in bloody gothic freestylin was tha lyrics… Vampire!

I was so mad salty.

"Yo ass bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumpin outta tha bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Draco pleaded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But I knew too much.

"Fuck dat shit, you fuckin idiot!" I shouted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "Yo ass probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on mah threadz all huffily n' then stomped out. Draco ran up even though da thug was naked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had a straight-up big-ass you-know-what but I was too mad ta care. I stomped up n' did so until I was up in Vampirez classroom where da thug was havin a lesson wit Pimp Snape n' some other people.

"VAMPIRE POTTER, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" I yelled.

Chapter 8.

AN: stop flassin ok! if u do de prep!

Everyone up in tha class stared all up in mah grill n' then Draco came tha fuck into tha room even though da thug was naked n' started beggin me ta take his ass back.

"Ebony, it aint what tha fuck you think!" Draco screamed sadly.

My fuckin playa B'loody Mary Smizzle smiled all up in mah grill understatedly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch flipped her long waste-length gothic black afro n' opened her crimson eyes like blood dat dat biiiiatch was bustin contact lenses on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had pale white skin dat dat biiiiatch was bustin white makeup on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hermione was kidnapped when dat biiiiatch was born, so check it before ya wreck it. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Her real muthafathas is vampires n' one of dem be a witch but Voldemort capped her mutha n' her daddy committed suicizzle cuz da thug was pissed off bout dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch still has nightmares bout it n' her ass is straight-up hustled n' pissed off. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it also turns up her real last name is Smizzle n' not Granger n' shit. (Since dat freaky freaky biatch has converted ta Satanizzle her ass is up in Slytherin now not Griffindoor. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. )

"What tha fuck iz it dat you desire, you wack dimwit!" Snape demeaned angrily up in his cold voice but I ignored his muthafuckin ass.

"Vampire, I can't believe you cheated on me wit Draco!" I shouted at his muthafuckin ass.

Everyone gasped.

I don't give a fuck why Ebony was so mad all up in mah face. I had went up wit Vampire (I be bi n' so is Ebony) fo' a while but then his thugged-out lil' punk-ass broke mah ass yo. Dude dumped mah crazy ass cuz he was horny bout Britney, a wack preppy fucker n' shit. Us thugs was just phat playaz now yo. Dude had gone all up in wack problems, n' now da thug was gothic. (Haha, like I would ride wit a prep.)

"But I aint goin up wit Draco no mo'!" holla'd Vampire.

"Yeah fuckin right son! Fuck off, you bastard!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I ran outta tha room n' tha fuck into tha Forbidden Forest where I had lost mah virilitizzle ta Draco n' then I started ta bust tha fuck into tears.


	3. Chapters 9-12

Chapter 9.

AN: stop flamin ok! I dntn red all da boox! dis is frum da porno aiiight so itz nut mah folt if dumbeldor swers muthafucka! besuizdz I SED HE HAD A HEDACHE! n' da reson snap dosent lik harry now is coz hes christian n' vampire be a satanist son! MCR ROX!

I was so mad n' sad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I couldn't believe Draco fo' ridin' dirty on mah dirty ass. I fuckin started ta cry against tha tree where I done did it wit Draco.

Then all of a suddenly, a wack playa wit red eyes n' no nozzle n' every last muthafuckin thang started flyin towardz me on a funky-ass broomstick! Dude didn't gotz a nozzle (basically like Voldemort up in tha porno) n' da thug was bustin all black but dat shiznit was obvious da thug wasn't gothic. Well shiiiit, it was… Voldemort!

"No!" I shouted up in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" n' I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at his muthafuckin ass. Voldemort fell tha fuck of his broom n' started ta scream. I felt wack fo' his ass even though I be a sadist so I stopped.

"Ebony." he yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Thou must bust a cap up in Vampire Potter!"

I thought bout Vampire n' his sexah eyes n' his wild lil' freakadelic gothic black afro n' how tha fuck his wild lil' grill looks just like Joel Madden. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I remembered dat Draco had holla'd I didn't understand, so I thought, what tha fuck if Draco went up wit Vampire before I went up wit his ass n' they broke up?

"Fuck dat shit, Voldemort!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "If thou do not, then I shall bust a cap up in thy beloved Draco!"

"How tha fuck did you know?" I axed up in a surprised way.

Voldemort gots a thugged-out dude-ur-so-retarded look on his wild lil' face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered wackly. "And if you doth not bust a cap up in Vampire, then thou know what tha fuck will happen ta Draco!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick.

I was so scared n' mad I didn't give a fuck what tha fuck ta do. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Draco came tha fuck into tha woods.

"Draco!" I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Hi!"

"Hi." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd back but his wild lil' grill was all sad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude was bustin white foundation n' messy eyeliner kind of like a pentagram (geddit) between Joel Madden n' Gerard Way.

"Is you aiiight?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I be sorry as a muthafucka I gots all mad at you but I thought you cheated on mah dirty ass." I expelled.

"Thatz all gravy." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd all pissed off n' we went back tha fuck into Hogwarts together makin out.

Chapter 10.

AN: stup it u gay fags if u donot lik ma rap den fukk off! ps it turnz up b'loody mary aint a muggle afert al n she n vampire r evil datz y dey movd houses ok!

I was straight-up scared bout Vlodemort all day. It make me wanna hollar playa! I was even upset went ta rehearsals wit mah gothic metal crew Bloody Gothic Rose 666. I be tha lead thug of it n' I play guitar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Muthafuckas say dat we sound like a cold-ass lil cross between GC, Slipknot n' MCR. Da other playas up in tha crew is B'loody Mary, Vampire, Draco, Ron (although we call his ass Diabolo now yo. Dude has black afro now wit blue streaks up in dat shit.) n' Hargrid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Only todizzle Draco n' Vampire was pissed off so they weren't comin n' we freestyled joints instead. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I knew Draco was probably slittin his wrists (he wouldn't take a thugged-out dirtnap cuz da thug was a vampire too n' tha only way you can bust a cap up in a vampire is wit a cold-ass lil c-r-o-s-s (therez no way I be freestylin that) or a steak) n' Vampire was probably watchin a wack porno like Da Corpse Bride. I put on a funky-ass black leather hoodie dat flossed off mah tittizzles n' tiny matchin miniskirt dat holla'd Simple Plan on tha butt. Yo ass might be thinkin I be a supa-ho but I be straight-up not.

Us thugs was rappin a cold-ass lil cover of 'Helena' n' all up in tha end of tha cold lil' woo wop I suddenly bust tha fuck into tears.

"Ebony dawwwwg! Is you OK?" B'loody Mary axed up in a cold-ass lil concerted voice.

"What tha fuck do you think?" I axed angrily fo' realz. And then I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Well, Voldemort came n' tha fuckin bastard holla'd at mah crazy ass ta fuckin bust a cap up in Harry dawwwwg! But I don't wanna bust a cap up in him, cuz, he straight-up sick, even if da ruffneck did go up wit Draco. But if I don't bust a cap up in Harry, then Voldemort, will fuckin bust a cap up in Draco!" I burst tha fuck into tears.

Suddenly Draco jumped up from behind a wall.

"Why didn't you fuckin tell me!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. "How tha fuck could you- you- you fuckin poser muggle biiiatch!" (c is dat outta character?)

I started ta cry n' cry like a muthafucka. Draco started ta cry too all sensitive. Then he ran up bustin up.

We practiced fo' one mo' hour. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Then suddenly Dumbeldore strutted up in angrily dawwwwg! His eyes was all fiery n' I knew dis time it wasn't cause dat schmoooove muthafucka had a headache.

"What have you done!" Dude started ta cry wisely. (c dats basically nut swerin n' dis time da thug wuz relly upset n u wil c y) "Ebony Draco has been found up in his bangin room yo. Dude committed suicizzle by slittin his wrists."

Chapter 11.

AN: i sed stup flamin up prepz! c if dis chaptr is srupid!1111 it delz wit rly sris issus muthafucka! sp c 4 urself if itz ztupid brw fangz 2 ma frend raven 4 hlepin me!

"NO!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was horrorfied hommie biaaatch! B'loody Mary tried ta comfort me but I holla'd at her git tha fuck outta mah grill wit dat bullshiznit n' I ran ta mah room bustin up like a biatch mah dirty ass. Dumbledore chased afta me shoutin but dat schmoooove muthafucka had ta stop when I went tha fuck into mah room cause da thug would be lookin like a perv dat way.

Anyway, I started bustin up like a biatch tearz of blood n' then I slit both of mah wrists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. They gots all over mah threadz so I took dem off n' jumped tha fuck into tha bath angrily while I put on a Linkin Park cold lil' woo wop at full volume. I grabbed a steak n' almost stuck it tha fuck into mah ass ta commit suicide. I was so fuckin pissed off hommie biaaatch! I gots outta tha bathtub n' put on a funky-ass black low-cut dress wit lace all over it sandly. I put on black high heels wit pink metal shiznit on tha endz n' six pairz of skull earrings. I couldn't fuckin believe dat shit. Then I looked up tha window n' screamed… Snap was spyin on me n' da thug was takin a vizzle tape of me biaaatch! And Loopin was masticatin ta it son! They was chillin on they broomsticks.

"EW, YOU FUCKING PERVS, STOP LOOKING AT ME NAKED! ARE YOU PEDOS OR WHAT!" I screamed puttin on a funky-ass black towel wit a picture of Marilyn Mason on dat shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Vampire ran in.

"Abra Kedavra!" he yelled at Snape n' Loopin pointin his womb. I took mah glock n' blasted Snape n' Loopin a gazazillion times n' they both started beatboxin n' tha camera broke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, Dumblydore ran in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Ebony, it has been revealed dat one of mah thugs has - NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted lookin at Snape n' Loopin n' then da thug waved his wand n' suddenly…

Hargrid ran outside on his broom n' holla'd mah playas we need ta talk.

"What do you know, Hargrid, biatch? Yo ass is just a lil Hogwarts hustla!"

"I MAY BE A HOGWARTS STUDENT…." Hargirid paused angrily. "BUT I AM ALSO A SATANIST!"

"This cannot be." Snap holla'd up in a cold-ass lil crisp voice as blood dripped from his hand where Dumblydorez wand had blasted his muthafuckin ass. "There must be other factors."

"YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!" I yelled up in madly.

Loopin held up tha camera triumelephantly. "Da lens may be fucked up but tha tape is still there!"

I felt faint, mo' than I normally do like how tha fuck it feels when you do not drank enough blood.

"Why is you bustin this?" Loopin holla'd angrily while he rubbed his fuckin lil' dirty handz on his clook.

And then I heard tha lyrics dat I had heard before but not from his muthafuckin ass. I did not know whether ta feel shocked n' aiiight or ta bite his ass n' drank his blood cuz I felt faint.

"BECAUSE…BECAUSE…." Hargid holla'd n' he paused up in tha air dramitaclly, wavin his wand up in tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Then swooped he up in rappin ta tha tune of a gothic version of a cold lil' woo wop by 50 Cent.

"Because yo ass is goffic?" Snap axed up in a lil afraid voice cause da thug was afraind it meant da thug was connected wit Satan.

"Because I LOVE HER!"

Chapter 12.

AN: stop f,ain aiiight hargrid be a pedo 2 a shitload of ppl up in amerikan skoolz r lik dat I wunted 2 adres da ishu! how tha fuck du u no snap iant kristian plus hargrid aint straight-up up in luv wif ebony dat was sedric ok!

I was bout ta slit mah wrists again n' again n' again wit tha silver knife dat Drago had given me up in case anythang happened ta his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude had holla'd at mah crazy ass ta use it valiantly against a enemy but I knew dat we must both go together.

"NO!" I THOUGHT IT WAS HAIRgrid but dat shiznit was Vampire yo. Dude started ta scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" n' then….. his wild lil' fuckin eyes rolled up! Yo ass could only peep his bangin red whites.

I stopped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "How tha fuck did u know?"

"I saw it son! And mah scar turned back tha fuck into tha lightnin bolt!"

"NO!" I ran up closer n' shit. "I thought you didn't gotz a scar no mo'!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo chizzled it tha fuck into a pentagram fo' me n' I always cover it up wit foundation." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd back. "Anyway mah scar hurt n' it turned back tha fuck into tha lightnin bolt son! Save me biaaatch! then I had a vision of what tha fuck was goin down ta Draco….Volfemort has his ass bondage!"

Anyway I was up in tha school nursez crib now recoverin from mah slit wrists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snap n' Loopin n' HAHRID was there like a muthafucka. They was goin ta St. Mangoz afta they recovered cause they was pedofilez n' you can't have dem fuckin pervs teachin up in a school wit fuckin shitloadz of bangin' gurlz. Dumbledore had constipated tha cideo camera they took of me naked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I put up mah middle finger at em.

Anyway Hargrid came tha fuck into mah hospitizzle bed holdin a funky-ass bouquet of pink roses.

"Enoby I need ta tell u somethnig." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd up in a v. straight-up voice, givin me tha roses.

"Fuck off." I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass. "Yo ass know I fuckin don't give a fuck bout tha color pink anyway, n' I don't like fucked up preps like yo thugged-out ass." I snapped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hargrid had been mean ta me before fo' bein gottik.

"No Enoby." Hargrid says. "Those is not roses."

"What, is they goffs too you poser prep?" I axed cause I was mad salty dat dat schmoooove muthafucka had brought me pink roses.

"I saved yo' game!" Dude yelled angrily. "No you didn't I replied." "Yo ass saved mah crazy ass from gettin a Paris Hilton p- vizzle made from yo' shower scene n' bein vued by Snap n' Loopin." Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck MASTABATED (c is dat speld rong) ta it he added silently.

"Whatever!" I yelled angirly.

Dude pointed his wand all up in tha pink roses. "These aren't roses." Dude suddenly looked at dem wit a evil look up in his wild lil' fuckin eye n' muttered Well If you wanted Honesty thatz all you haD TO SAY! .

"Thatz not a spell thatz a MCR song." I erected his ass wisely.

"I know, I was just warmin up mah vocal cordes." Then da perved-out muthafucka screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Petulus merengo mi kremicli romacio(4 all u def goffic mcr hustlas out, there, dat be a tribute biaaatch! specially fo' raven I gots a straight-up boner fo' you girl!)imo noto aiiighto!"

And then tha roses turned tha fuck into a big-ass black flame floatin up in tha middle of tha air fo' realz. And dat shiznit was black. Now I knew da thug wasn't a prep.

"OK I believe you now wtf is Drako?"

Hairgrid rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. I looked tha fuck into tha ballz of flame but I could c nothing.

"U c, Enobby," Dumblydore holla'd, watchin tha two of our asses watchin tha flame. "2 c wht iz n da flmes(HAHA U REVIEWRS FLAMES GEDDIT) u mst find urslf 1st, k?"

"I HAVE FOUND MYSELF OK YOU MEAN OLD MAN!" Hargrid yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! dUMBLydore lookd shockd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I guess da ruffneck didn't gotz a headache or else da thug would have holla'd suttin' back.

Hairgrid stormed off back tha fuck into his bed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "U r a liar, prof dumbledoree!"

Anyway when I gots mo' betta I went upstairs n' put on a funky-ass black leather minidress dat was all ripped on tha endz wit lace on dat shit. There was some corset shiznit on tha front. Then I put on black fishnets n' black high-heeled boots wit picturez of Bizzleie Joe Armstrong on em. I put mah afro all up round mah crazy ass so I looked like Samara from tha Rin (if u don't give a fuck whoz ass she iz ur a prep so fuk off!) n' I put on blood-red lipstick, black eyeliner n' black lip gloss.

"Yo ass look kawai, girl." B'loody Mary holla'd sadly. "Fangs (geddit) you do like a muthafucka." I holla'd sadly too yo, but I was still upset. I slit both of mah wrists feelin straight-up pissed off n' I sucked all tha blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! I cried again n' again n' again up in mah bathroom n' put tha shades on so Snap n' Loopin couldn't spy on me dis time. I went ta some classes. Vampire was up in tha Afro of Magical Magic Creatures yo. Dude looked all pissed off cuz Draco had disappeared n' dat schmoooove muthafucka had used ta be up in ludd wit Draco yo. Dude was suckin some blood from a Hufflepuff.

"Hi." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd up in a thugged-out pissed off way. "Yo back." I holla'd up in a wqually holla'd way.

We both looked at each other fo' some time yo. Harry had dope red gothic eyes so much like Dracos. Then… our laid-back asses jumped on each other n' started screwin each other.

"STOP IT NOW YOU HORNY SIMPLETONS!" shouted Pimp McGoggle whoz ass was watchin our asses n' so was any suckas.

"Vampire you fucker!" I holla'd slappin his muthafuckin ass. "Quit tryin ta screw mah dirty ass. Yo ass know I loved Draco!" I shouted n' then I ran away angrily.

Just then da perved-out muthafucka started ta scream. "OMFG! NOOOOO! MY SCAR HURTS!" n' then….. his wild lil' fuckin eyes rolled up! Yo ass could only peep his bangin red whites.

"NO!" I ran up closer.

"I thought you didn't gotz a scar no mo'!" I shouted.

"I do but Diabolo chizzled it tha fuck into a pentagram fo' me n' I always cover it up wit foundation." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd back. "Anyway mah scar hurt n' then I had a vision of what tha fuck was goin down ta Draco….Volfemort has his ass bondage!"


	4. Chapters 13-16

SPECIAL FANGZ 2 RAVEN MY GOFFIX BLOOD SISTA WTF UR SUPPOZD 2 RIT DIS!11111111

HEY RAVEN DO U KNOW WHERE MY SWEATER I

Chapter 13.

AN: raven fangz 4 gelpin me agen im sory ah tok ur postr of gerard but dat playa is such a gangbangin' fokin sexbom! PREPZ STOP FLAMIGNG!

Vampire n' I ran up tha stairs lookin fo' Dumbledore. Us thugs was so trippin like a muthafucka.

"Dumbledore Dumblydore!" we both yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dumbledore came there.

"What tha fuck iz it dat you want now you despicable snobs?" he axed angrily.

"Volsemort has Draco!" we shouted all up in tha same time.

Dude laughed up in a evil voice.

"No! Don't son! We need ta save Draco!" we begged.

"No." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd meanly. "I don't give a thugged-out darn what tha fuck Voldemort do ta Draco. Not afta how tha fuck much he misbehaved up in school especially wit YOU Ebony." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd while he frowned lookin all up in mah face. "Besides I never was horny bout his ass dat much anyway." then da thug strutted away. Vampire started bustin up. "My fuckin Draco!" he moaned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (AN: don't u fik gay guyz r lik so hot!)

"Its all gravy!" I tried ta tell his ass but dat didn't stop his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude started ta cry tearz of blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Then dat schmoooove muthafucka had a funky-ass domestorm. "I had a idea!" he exclaimed.

"What?" I axed his muthafuckin ass.

"You'll see." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude took up his wand n' did a spell. Then… suddenly we was up in Voldemprtz lair!

We ran up in wit our wandz up just as our crazy asses heard a cold-ass lil croon voice say. "Allah Kedavra!"

It was….. Voldemort!

Chapter 14.

AN: fuk off PREPZ ok! Raven fangz 4 helpin agen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. im sory ah kudnt update but I wuz derperessd n I had 2 go 2 da hospitizzle kuz I slit muh rists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. PS im nut uppimpin til u giv me 10 god revoiws!

WARNING: SUM OF DIS CHAPTA IS XTREMLY SCRAY. VIOWER EXCRETION ADVISD.

We ran ta where Volcemort was. Well shiiiit, it turned up dat Voldemort wasn't there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Instead tha fat playa whoz ass capped Cedric was. Draco was there bustin up like a biatch tearz of blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Snaketail was torturin his muthafuckin ass. Vampire n' I ran up in front of Snaketail.

"Rid mah sight you despicable preps!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted as we started blastin his ass wit tha glock he Then suddenly he looked all up in mah grill n' he fell tha fuck down wit a lovey-dovey look up in his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (in dis he is sixteen yrs oldschool so hes not a pedofile ok)

"Huh?" I asked.

"Enoby I gots a straight-up boner fo' yo big-ass booty is ghon you bust a nut on me?" axed Snaketail. I started bustin up crudely. "What tha fuck, biatch? Yo ass torture mah bf n' then you expect me ta fuck yo slick ass, biatch? God, yo ass is so fucked up you fuckin bastard." I holla'd angrily. Then I jabbed his ass up in tha ass. Blood pored outta it like a gangbangin' fountain.

"Nooooooooooooo!" da perved-out muthafucka screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude started beatboxin n' hustlin around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then he fell tha fuck down n' died. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I brust tha fuck into tears sadly.

"Snaketail what tha fuck art thou bustin?" called Voldemort. Then… da perved-out muthafucka started coming! We could hear his high heels clackin ta us. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So we gots on our broomsticks n' we flew ta Hogwarts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Us thugs went ta mah room. Vampire went away. There I started bustin up.

"Whatz wack honey?" axed Draco takin off his threadz so we could screw yo. Dude had a sex-pack (geddit cuz hes so sexah) n' a straight-up big-ass you-know-what n' every last muthafuckin thang.

"Its so unfair!" I yielded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Why can't I just be skanky or plain like all da other hoes n' preps here except fo' B'loody Mary, cuz she not skanky or anything."

"Why would you wanna be skanky, biatch? I don't like tha preps anyway. They is such fuckin supa-hos." answered Draco.

"Yeah but mah playas is up in ludd wit me biaaatch! Like Snape n' Loopin took a vizzle of me naked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Hargrid says he up in ludd wit mah dirty ass. Vampire likes me n' now even Snaketail is up in ludd wit me biaaatch! I just wanna be wit you aiiight Draco! Why couldn't Satan have made me less dope?" I shouted angrily. (an" don't wory enoby aint a snob or anyfin but a shitload of ppl hav holla'd at her shes pretty) "Im phat at too nuff thangs muthafucka! WHY CAN'T I JUST BE NORMAL, biatch? IT'S A FUCKING CURSE!" I shouted n' then I ran away.

Chapter 15.

AN: stup flamin ok! btw u suk frum no on evry tim sum1 flams me im gona slit muh ristsz! fangz 2 raven 4 hlpein!

"Ebony Ebony!" shouted Draco sadly. "Fuck dat shit, please, come back!"

But I was too mad.

"Whatever playa! Now u can go anh bust a nut on Vampire!" I shouted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. I stormed tha fuck into mah room n' closed mah black door wit mah blood-red key. Well shiiiit, it had a picture of Marylin Manston on it yo. Dude looked so dirty up in a way dat reminded mah crazy ass of Draco n' Vampire. I started ta cry n' weep. I took a razor n' started ta slit mah wrists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I drank tha blood all pissed off. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then I looked at mah black GC peep n' noticed dat shiznit was time ta git all up in Biologizzle class.

I put on a short ripped black gothic dress dat holla'd Anarchy on tha front up in blood red lettas n' was all ripped n' a spiky belt. Under dat I put on ripped black fishnets n' boots dat holla'd Joel all over dem wit blood red letters. I put mah ebony black afro up fo' realz. Anyway I went downstairs feelin all fucked up n' pissed off as usual. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. I did sum advanced Biologizzle work. I was turnin a funky-ass bloody pentagram tha fuck into a funky-ass black guitar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly tha boombox turned ta Draco!

"Enoby I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, nahmean biiiatch?" da perved-out muthafucka shouted sadly. "I dnot care what tha fuck dem fucker preps n' posers fink. Ur da most dope hoe up in tha ghetto. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Before I kicked it wit you I used ta wanna commit suicizzle all tha time. Now I just wanna fuckin be up in yo' faaaaaace biaaatch! I fuckin ludd you, nahmean biiiatch?." Then…. da perved-out muthafucka started ta rap "Da Chroniclez of Life n' Dirtnap" (we considered it our cold lil' woo wop now cuz we fell tha fuck up in ludd when Joel was rappin it) right up in front of tha entire class muthafucka! His rappin voice was so dunkadelic n' gothic n' sexxy like a cold-ass lil cross between Gerard, Joel, Chester, Pierre n' Marilyn Manston (AN: don't u fink dos guyz r so hot. if u dnot no whoz ass dey r git da fuk up od hr!) .

"OMFG." I holla'd afta da thug was finished. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Some fuckin preps stared at our asses but I just stuck up mah middle fingers (that was covered up in black nail polish n' was entwined wit Dracoz now) at em. "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you, nahmean biiiatch?" I holla'd n' then we started ta lick just like Hilary Duff (i fukin h8 dat biiiatch) n' CMM up in a Cinderella Story. Then we went away holdin hands. Loopin shouted at our asses but da perved-out muthafucka stopped cuz mah playas was clappin by how tha fuck dirty our slick asses looked 2gether n' shit. Then I saw a posta sayin dat MCR would gotz a gangbang up in Hogsmede right then. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. We looked at each other all shocked n' then we went 2gether.

Chapter 16.

AN: u no wut son! sut up ok! proov 2 me ur nut prepz! raven u suk u fuken bich gimme bak mah fukijn swteet ur supsd 2 rit dis muthafucka! Raven wtf u bich ur suposd ta dodis muthafucka! BTW fangz 2 britney5655 4 techin muh japnese!

We ran happily ta Hogsmede. There we saw tha stage where GC had played. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We ran up in happly. MCR was there playin 'Helena'. I was so fuckin aiiight dawwwwg! Gerard looked even sexier than da ruffneck did up in da pictures. Even Draco thought so, I could straight-up peep his ass gettin a erection but it didn't matter cuz I knew know dat we was da only legit ones fo' eachother n' shit. I was bustin a funky-ass black leather minidress n' black leather platinum boots wit red ripped fishnets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Draco was bustin a funky-ass black baggy MCR t-shirt n' black baggy pants fo' realz. Anyway, we stated moshin ta Helena. We frenched. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We ran up 2 tha front of tha crew ta stage-dive. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly, Gerard pulled off his crazy-ass mask. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So did tha others. We gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it wasn't dem at all. Well shiiiit, it was.,….. Volsemort n' da Dirtnap Dealers!

"Wtf Draco im not goin ta a gangbang wid u!" I shouted angrily. "Not afta what tha fuck happened ta me last time, biatch? Even if its MCR n u no how tha fuck much I lik them"

"What cause we…you know…" he gadgetted uncomfortbli cause pimps don't like ta rap a funky-ass bout you-know-what.

"Yeah cause we you know!" I yielded up in a mad salty voice.

"Us thugs won't do dat again." Draco promised. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "This time, we goin wit a ESCORT."

"OMFG wtf/ Is you givin tha fuck into tha mainstream?" I asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "So I guess ur a prep or a Christina or what tha fuck now?"

"NO." he muttered loudly.

"R u becomin a prep or what?" I blastd angrily.

"Enoby dawwwwg! I aint son! Pls come wit me!" Dude fell tha fuck down ta his knees n' started rappin 'Da ghetto is black' by GC ta mah dirty ass.

I was flattened cause thatz not even a single, dat schmoooove muthafucka had memorized da lyrks just 4 me!

"OK then I guess I'ma have to." I holla'd n' then we frenched 4 a while n' I went up 2 mah room.

B'loody Mary was standin there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. "Hajimemashite gurl." her big-ass booty holla'd happily (she spex Japanese so do i. dat menz 'how do u do' up in japanese). "BTW Willow dat fuckin poser gots expuld. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! she failed al her klasses n' her big-ass booty skepped math." (an: RAVEN U FUKIN SUK! FUK U!)

"It serves dat fukin bich right." I laughed angrily.

Well anyway we where fellin all deprezzed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Us thugs wutsched some goffic pornos like Das niteMARE b4 xmas. "Maybe Willow will take a thugged-out dirtnap like a muthafucka." I holla'd.

"Kawai." B'loody Mair shook her head enrgtically lethrigcly. "Oh yeah o gotz a cold-ass lil confession afta she gots expuld I murdered her n' den loopin done did it wit her cause he a necphilak."

"Kawai." I commnted happily . We talked ta each other up in silence fo' da rest uv da porno.

"OH HEY BTw, im goin ta a gangbang wit drako tonight up in Hogsmeade wit mcr." I sed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! " I need ta wear like da hotset tracksuit EVA."

B'Loody Mairy Nodded ENREGeticALLlY. "Omfg straight-up lets go hustlin."

"In Hot Topic, right?" I asked, already gettin up mah spshcial Hot Topic Loiyalty carde.

"No." My fuckin head snaped up.

'WHAT?" mah head spuin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I could not believe dat shit. "B'Loody Mary is u a PREP?"

"NOOOO!NOOOO!" Biatch laughed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I found some def goffic stores near Hogwarts thatz all."

"Hu holla'd at u abut them" I askd shizzle it would be Drako or Diabolo or Vampire(don't even SAY dat nam ta me!). Or mah dirty ass.

"Dumblydore." Biatch sed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Let me just call our broms."

"OMFFG DUMBLYDORE?" I axed on tha fuckin' down-lowly.

"Yah I saw tha map fo' Hogsmeade on his fuckin lil' desk." Biatch holla'd at mah dirty ass. "Come on letz go."

Us thugs was goin up in all dem punkgoff stores SPECIALLY fo' tha concerts up in Hogsmeade. Da salesthug was OMG HOTTER THAN GERARD EXCEPT NOT CAUSE THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE n' he gave me all dem dresses. "We only have these fo' da real goffs."

"Da real goffs?" Me n' B'Loody Mary asked.

"Yah u wouldn't believe how tha fuck nuff posers ther is up in dis hood man! Yesterdizzle loopin n' snap tried ta loot a goffic camera pouch." Dude shook his head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I dint even no they had a cold-ass lil camera."

"OMFG NO THEIR GONNA SPY ON ME AGAIN!" I cried, hustlin outta tha changin room bustin a long-ass black dress wit fuckin shitloadz of red tulle comin up n' straight-up low-cut wit a big-ass slit.

"Oh mah satan you gotta loot dat tracksuit" Da salesthug holla'd.

"Yeah it looks totlly hot." holla'd B'Loody Mary.

"Yo ass know what tha fuck I be gona give it ta you free cause u look straight-up bangin' up in dat utfit. Yo is you gonna be all up in tha gangbang tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah I be actually." I looked back at his muthafuckin ass. "Yo BTW mah namez ebondy dark'nizz dementia TARA way whatz yours?"

"Tomothy Rid." Dude holla'd n' ran a hand all up in his black-dyed hair. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. "maybe I be bout ta peep you there tonight."

"Yeah I don't be thinkin so cause I be goin there wit mah bf drako you sick perv!" I yelled angrily yo, but before his schmoooove ass could beg me ta go wit him, Hargrid flew up in on his black broom lookin worried. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "OMFG EBONDY U NEED OT GET BACK INTO THE CASTLE NOW!"


	5. Chapters 17-20

Chapter 17.

AN: I sed stup flmin da stryo! if ur a prep den dnot red it son! u kin tel weder ur a prep or not by ma quiz itz on ma hompage. if ur not den u rok. if u r den FOOOOOK UFFFFFFFFFF! pz willo aint rely a prep. Raven plz do dis il promis 2 giv u bak ur postr!

Tomothy Riddle gave our asses some threadz n shiznit 4 free yo. Dude holla'd da thug wud help our asses wif makeup if da thug wunted koz da thug was relly in2 fashin n stuff. (hes bisezual) yo. Hargird kept blastin at our asses ta cum back 2 Hogwarts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "WTF Hargrid?" I shouted angrily. "Fuck off you fjuckin bastard." Well anyway Willow came yo. Hargird went away angrily.

"Yo biiiatch you look kawaii." her big-ass booty holla'd.

"Yah but not as kawaii as yo thugged-out ass." I answered sadly cause Willowz straight-up pretty n' every last muthafuckin thang. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a short black corset-thingy wit blood red lace on it n' a funky-ass blak blood-red miniskirt, leather fish-nets n' black poiny boots dat flossed off how tha fuck pale dat biiiiatch wuz. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had a straight-up sick body wif big-ass bobs n' every last muthafuckin thang. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was thin enouff 2 be anorexic.

"So r u goin 2 da gangbang wif Draco?" she asked.

"Yah." I holla'd happily.

"I be gong wit Diabolo." she anserred happily. Well anyway Draco n' Diabolo came. They was both lokin mad bangin' n' dirty n' u could tell they thoufht we was ot 2. Diabolo was bustin a funky-ass black t-shirt dat holla'd '666' on it yo. Dude was bustin tons off makeup jus like Marylin Manson. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Draco was bustin black leather pants, a gothic black GC t-shirt n' black Vans he gots from da Warped tower n' shit. B'loody Mart was goin 2 da gangbang wif Dracola. Dracola used ta be called Navel but it tuned up dat da thug was kidnapped at birth n' his bangin real crew was vampires. They dyed up in a cold-ass lil hoopty crash. Navel converted ta Satanizzle n' da thug went goth yo. Dude was up in Slitherin now yo. Dude was bustin a funky-ass black Wurped t-shirt, black jeans n' Nikes n' black afro wif red streekz up in dat shit. We kall his ass Dracula now, nahmeean, biatch? Well anyway we al went 2 Dracoz black Mercy-Bens (geddit cuz wer gpffik) dat his fuckin lil' daddy Lucian gave his muthafuckin ass fo' realz. All our asses dudes id pot, coke n' crak. Draco n' I made out. We made funk of dose wack fukin preps. We soon gots there….I gapsed.

Gerard was da sexiest playa eva! Dude locked even sexier den da ruffneck did up in pix yo. Dude had long raven blak afro n piercin blue eyes yo. Dude wuz straight-up skinny n' dat schmoooove muthafucka had n dunkadelic ethnic voice. We moshed 2 Helena n' sum odder songz. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly Gerard polled of his crazy-ass mask. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So did tha other membez. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it wasn't Gerard at all! Dat shiznit was a skanky preppy playa wif no nozzle n' red eyes... Every1 ran away but me n' Draco. Draco n' I came. Well shiiiit, it was….Vlodemort n' da Dirtnap Deelers!

"U moronic idiots!" da perved-out muthafucka blasted angstily. "Enoby, I holla'd at u ta bust a cap up in Vampire. Thou have failed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! And now….I shall bust a cap up in thou n' Draco!"

"No no please!" We begged sadly but tha pimpin' muthafucka took up his knife.

Sudenly a gothic oldschool playa flu up in on his broomstick yo. Dude had lung black afro n' a looong black bread. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude wus werrin a funky-ass blak robe dat sed 'avril lavigne' on da back yo. Dude shotted a spel n' Vlodemort ran away. Well shiiiit, it was…DUMBLYDORE!

Chapter 18.

AN: I SED STUP FLAMMING! if u do den ur a gangbangin' fuken prep! fangz 2 raven 4 da help n stuf. u rok! n ur nut a prep. fangz fo' muh sewter playa! ps da oder eson dumbeldor swor is koz tha pimpin' muthafucka trin 2 be gofik so der!

I raised up tha next dizzle up in mah coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I strutted outta it n' put on some black eyeliner, black eyesharrow, blood-bed lipstick n' a funky-ass black straight-up low-cut leather dress dat was all ripped n' up in stripes so you could peep mah belly. I was bustin a skull belly rang wit black n' red diamondz inside dat shit.

(Da night before Draco n' I rent back ta tha skull (geddit skull koz im goffik n I wanna bust a nut on deth). Dumbeldore chased Vlodemort away. We flew there on our brooms. Mine was black n' tha broom-shiznit was blood-red. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! There was lace all over dat shit. Draco had a funky-ass black MCR boom. Us thugs went back ta our rooms n' our crazy asses had you-know-what ta a Linkin Park song.)

Well anyway I went down ta tha Grate Hall. There all da walls was painted black n' da tablez was black like a muthafucka. But you fould peep dat there was pink pant underneath tha black pant fo' realz. And there was pastorz of poser bandz everywhere, like Ashlee Simpson n' tha Backstreet Boys.

"WTF!" I shouted goin ta sit next ta B'loody Mary n' Willow. B'loody Mary was bustin a funky-ass black leather mini wit a Dope Chraloote t-shirt, black fishnets n' black pointy boots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Willow was bustin a long-ass gothic blak dress wit blood red freestylin dat was all lacy n' came up ta yo' fat-ass thighs n' black boots n' fishnets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Vampire, Dracula n' Draco came. We started ta rap bout whoz ass was sexier, Mikey or Gerard Way or Bizzleie Joe Armstrong. Da thugs joined up in cause they was bi.

"Those pimps is so fuckin hot." Navel was sayin as suddenly a gothic oldschool playa wit a funky-ass black beard n' every last muthafuckin thang came yo. Dude was tha same ol' dirty one whoz ass had chassed away Vlodemort yesterday. It make me wanna hollar playa! Dude had aiiight tan skin but da thug was bustin white foundation n' dat schmoooove muthafucka had took a dirt nap his hare black.

"….DUMBLEDORE?1!" we all gasped.

"WTF?" I shouted angrily. "I thought da thug was just bustin dat ta scare Volsemort!"

"Wuz crackalackin' everyone." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd happily. "As u can peep I gave tha room a makeover n' shit. Whjat do u fink bout it?"

Everyone from tha poser table up in Gryiffindoor started ta cheer n' shit. Well we goths just looked at each other all disfusted n' shook our heads. We couldn't believe what tha fuck a poser da thug was!1.

"BTW you can call me Albert." HE CALLED AS WE LEFT ta our classes.

"What a gangbangin' fuckin poser!" Draco shouted angrily as we we ta Transfomation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Us thugs was holdin hands. Vampire looked straight-up jealous. I could peep his ass bustin up like a biatch blood up in a gothic way (geddit, way lik Gerard) but I didn't say anything. "I bet dat schmoooove muthafucka havin a mid-life crisis!" Willow shouted.

I was so fuckin mad salty.

Chapter 19. im nut aiiight i promise

AN: plz stup flamin da rap if u do ur a gangbangin' foken prep n ur jelous ok!11 frum noq un im gong 2 delt ur pimps reviowz!111 BTW evonyd a skankyblod so der!1 fangz 2 raven 4m da help!11

All dizzle we sat angerly finkin bout Dumbelldore. Us thugs was so fuckin pissed off. Well, I had one thang ta look forward too- da MCR concert. Well shiiiit, it had been postphoned, so we could all go.

Anyway, I went ta tha common room sadly ta cut classes. Draco was bein all secretive.

I axed what tha fuck dat shiznit was n' he gots all mad mah crazy ass n' started bustin up like a biatch all bangin' n' angsty (rnt sensitve bi guyz so hot).

"No one fuckin understandz me!1" da perved-out muthafucka shouted angrily as his black hare went up in his big-ass blue eyes like Bizzleie Joe up in Boulevard of Borken Dreamz yo. Dude was bustin black baggy paints, a funky-ass black MCR t-shirt n' a funky-ass black take a thugged-out dirt nap. (geddit insted of tie koz im goffik) I was bustin a funky-ass blak leather low cut top wit chains all over all dat shiznit over it a funky-ass blak leather mini, black high held boots n' a cold-ass lil cross belly fing. My fuckin afro was al up in a messy relly high bun like Amy Lee up in Gong Under n' shit. (email me if u wana peep da pik)

"Accuse me, biatch? What bout me!" I growled.

"Buy-but-but-" he grunted.

"Yo ass fuckin bastard!" I moaned.

"No! Wait son! It aint nuthin but not what tha fuck it fuckin looks like!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted.

But dat shiznit was ta late. I knew what tha fuck I herd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I ran ta tha bathroom angrily, cring. Draco banged on tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I whipped n' whepped as mah blody eyeliner streammed down mah cheeks n' made def tears down mah feces like Benji up in tha vizzle fo' Hoes n' Bois (raven dat is soo our vizzle!). I TOOOK OUT A CIGARETE END STARTED TO smoke pot.

Suddenly Hargrid came yo. Dude had appearated.

"Yo ass gave me a gangbangin' fuckin shock!" I shouted angrily droppin mah pot. "Wtf do you fink yo ass is bustin up in da gurlz room?"

Only it wasn't just Hargrid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Someone else was wit his ass too! For a second I wanted it 2 b Tomothy Rid or maybe Draco but dat shiznit was Dumblydore.

"Yo I need ta ask you a question." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd, pullin up his black wanabe-goffik purse. "What is u bustin ta tha concert?"

"U no whoz ass MCR r!" I gasped.

"No I just saw there was a gangbang dat a shitload of gothz n' punx was goin 2." Dude holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Anyway Draco has a surprise fo' u."

Chapter 20.

AN: I sed I dnoty ker wut u fink! stof pflamin aiiight prepz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1 oh yah btw ill be un vacation up in transilvania 4 da nex 3 dayz so dnot expect updatz.

All dizzle I wondered what tha fuck tha surprise was. Meanwhile, I pot on a funky-ass blak ledder mini, a funky-ass blak corset wit urple lace shiznit all over it, a black gothic compact boots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. MCR was gong 2 do tha gangbang again, since Volxemort had taken over tha last one. I slit mah wrists while I moshed 2 MCR up in mah bedroom all night, feelin excited. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly one of mah thugs knocked on tha door while I was tryin on sum black threadz n' moshin ta Fang u 4 da Venom. I gut all mad n' turned it of yo, but sacredly I hopped inside dat shiznit was Draco so we could do it again.

"Wut de fuckin hell r u bustin!" I shouted angrily. Dat shiznit was Loopin! "R u gonna cum rape me or what." I yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was allowed ta say dat cuz Dumblydore had holla'd at our asses all 2 be careful round hem n' Snap since da thug was a pedo.

"Fuck dat shit, actshelly (geddit, hell) kan I plz burrow sum condemns." he growld angrily.

"Yah, so u can fuk ur six-yr-old gurlfriend, huh?" I shouted sarkastikally.

"Fuker." Dude holla'd, gong away.

Well anyway, I put on some black eyesharow, black eyeliner, n' some black lipstick n' white foundation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Then I went. Den I gasped….Snake n' Loopin was up in da middle of da empty hall, doin it, n' Dobby was watching!1

"Oh mah god you ludacris idiot!" they both blasted angrily when they saw mah dirty ass. Dobby ran away bustin up. Dey gots up, though cause I gots dem finger-lickin' chickens wit tha siz-auce. Normally I wood have ben turned on (I luv cin guyz do it) but both of dem was fukin preps. (btw snake is movd 2 griffindoor now)

"WTF is dat why u wanted jimmy hats?" I axed sadistically. (c I speld dat)

"Only you wouldn't give dem ta me!" Lumpkin shouted angrily.

"Well you shoulda holla'd at mah dirty ass." I replayed.

"Yo ass dimwit!." Snake fuckin started 2 blast angrily fo' realz. And then…I took up mah black camera n' took a pic of em. U could peep dat they was naked n' every last muthafuckin thang.

"Well xcuse me!" they both shouted angrily. "What was dat al about?"

"It wuz ta blackmail u." I snarked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "So now next time you peep me bustin it wit mah pimp you cant fukin rat me up or I be bout ta show dis ta Dumbledork. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So git tha fuck outta mah grill wit dat bullshit, u bastards!" I started ta run. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. They chased mah crazy ass but I threw mah wound at dem n' dey tripped over dat shit. Well anyway, I went outside n' there was Vampire, lookin mad fuckin hot.

"WTF where'd Draco?" I axed his muthafuckin ass.

"Oh his thugged-out lil' punk-ass bein a gangbangin' fuckin bastard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude holla'd at mah crazy ass da thug wouldn't cum." Vampire holla'd bobbin his hed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "U wanna cum wit me, biatch? 2 tha concert?"

Then….. da perved-out muthafucka flossed mah crazy ass his wild lil' flyin car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was a funky-ass black hoopty yo. Dude holla'd his fuckin lil' dogfather Serious Blak had given it 2 his muthafuckin ass. Da license plate on tha front sed MCR666 on dat shit. Da one on da back holla'd 'ENOBY' on dat shit.

….I gasped.

We flew ta tha gangbang hall. MCR was there, playing.

Vampire n' I fuckin started 2 make out, moshin ta tha muzik. I gapsed, lookin at da band.

I almost had a orgasim. Gerard was so fuckin hot son! Dude begin 2 rap 'Helena' n' his sexah dope voice fuckin started 2 fill tha hall. ….And den, I heard some crrying. I turned n' saw Draco, cryin up in a cold-ass lil corner.


	6. Chapters 21-24

Chapter 21.

AN: fuk u ok! u fokng suk. itz nut ma fult if itz speld rong ok koz dat bich ravern cuz it fok u prepz!1 woopz soz raven fangz 4 da help. btw transilvana rox hrad!1 I even gut 2 go 2 da kasel wer drkola was flimed!

Later we all went in the skull. Draco was crying in da common room. "Draco are u okay?" I asked in a gothic voice.

"No I'm not u fuking bitch!" he shouted angrily. He stated to run out of the place in a suicidal way. I stated to cry cuz I was afraid he would commit suicide.

"Its ok Enoby." said Vampire comfortly. "Ill make him feel better."

"U mean you'll go fuck him wont you!" I shouted angrily. Then I ran 2 get Draco. Vampire came too.

"Draco please come!" he began to cry. Tears of blood came down his pail face. I wuz so turned on cuz I love sensitive bi guyz. (if ur a homophone den fuk of!)

And then….. we herd sum footsteps! Vampire got out his blak invincibility coke. We both gut under it. We saw the janitor Mr. Norris there, shouting angrily with a flashlight in his hand.

"WHOSE THERE!" he shouted angrily. We saw Filth come. He went unda da invisibility cloke and started to meow loudly.

"IS ANY1 THERE!" yelled Mr. Norris.

"No fuck u you preppy little poser sun of a fukcing bich!" Vampire said under his breast in a disgusted way.

"EXCUS ME! EXCUS ME WHO SED DAT!" yelled Mr. Norris. Den he heard Filch meow. "Filth is der any1 unda da cloak!" he asked. Filth nodded. And then….Vampir frenched me! He did it jus as….. Mr. Norris was taking of da cloak!1

"WHAT DA-" he yelled but it was 2 late cuz now we were ruining away frum him. And den we saw Draco crying n bustin in2 tearz and slitting his rists outside of da school.

"Draco!" I cried. "R u okay?"

"I guess though." Draco weeped. We went back to our coffins frenching each other. Draco and I decided to watch Lake Placid (c isnt da deprezzin) on the gothic red bed together. As I wuz about 2 put in the video, my eyes rolled up and suddenly I had a vision of something that was happening now. There was a knok on the door and Fug and da Mystery of Magic walked into the school!1

Chapter 22.

AN: stfu! prepz stup flaming ok if u dnot lik it fuk of I no itz mr. noris itz raven's folt ok!11 u suk!1 no jus kidding raven u fokieng rok prepz suk!1

All day everyone talked about the Misery of Magic. Well anyway, I woke up the next day. I was in my coffin so I opened the door. I was wearing blak lacey leather pajamas. Then I gasped.

Standing in front of me where…. B;loody Mary, Vampire, Diabolo, Draco, Dracula and Willow!

I opened my crimson eyes. Willow was wearing a tight black leather top with pictures of bloody roses all over it. Under that she wart a black poofy skirt wit lace on it and black gothic boots that was attached to the top. Vampire was wearing a baggy Simple Plan t-shirt and baggy black pants and Vans. Draco was wearing a black MCR t-shirt and blak jeans and a leather jacket. He looked just likee Gerard Way, and almost as fucking sexy. Vampire looked like Joel Madden. B'loody Mary was wearing a tight black poofy gothic dress that she had ripped so it showed of all her clearage with a white apron that said 'bich' and other swear words and MCR lyrics on it kind of like one dress I had seen Amy Lee wear once. Darkness (who is Jenny) was there too. She was weaving a ripped gothic black dress with ripped stuff all over it and a lace-up top thing and black pointy boots. So were Crab and Goyle. It turns out that Darkness, Diabolo, Crab and Goyle's dad was a vampire. He committed suicide by slitting his wrists with a razor. He had raped them and stuff before too. They all got so depressed that they became goffik and converted to Stanism.

"OMFG" I yielded as I jumped up. "Why the fuck are u all here?"

"Enoby something is really fucked up." Draco said.

"OK but I need to put my fucking clothes on first." I shouted angrily.

"It's all right. We have to go now and you look kawaii anyway. Your so fucking beautiful." Draco said in a sexy voice.

"Oh all right." I said smiling. "But you have to tell me why your being all erective."

"I will I will." he said.

So I just put on some black eyeliner, black lipstick and red eyeshadow and white foundation. Then I came. We all went outside the Great Hal and looked in from a widow. A fucking prep called Britney from Griffindoor was standing next to us. She was wearing a pink mini and a Hilary Duff t-shirt so we put up our middle fingers at her. Inside the Great Hall we could see Dumbledork. Cornelia Fudged was there shouting at Dumbledore. Doris Rumbridge was there too.

"THIS CANNOT BE!" she shouted angrily. "THE SCHOOL MUST BE CLOSED!"

"THE BARK LORD IS PLANNING TO KILL THE STUDENTS!" yelled Cornelia Fudge.

"YOU ARE NOT FIT TO BE THE PRINCIPAL ANY LONGER!" yelled Rumbridge. "YOU ARE TOO OLD AND YOUR ALZHEIMERS IS DANGEROUS! YOU MUST RETRY OR VOLDEMORT WILL KILL YOUR STUDENTS!"

"Very well." Dumbledore said angrily. "Butt we cannot do this. We can't close the school. There is only one person who is capable of killing Voldemort and she is in the school. And her name is…..Enony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way."

Draco, Crab, Goyle, Darkness, Willow, Vampire and B'loody Mary looked at each other…I gasped.

Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

The door opened and Proffesor Rumbridge and Cornelia Fudge stomped out angrily. Then Dumbledum and Rumbridge sawed us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her.

"Oops she made a mistake!" he corrupted her. "She means hi everybody cum in!"

Well we all came in angrily. So did all the other students. I sat between Darkness and Draco and opposite B'loody Mary. Crab and Goyle started 2 make some morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some Count Chocula and drank som blood from a cup. Then I herd someone shooting angrily. I looked behind me it was…Vampire! He and Draco were shooting at eachother.

"Vampire, Draco WTF?" I asked.

"You fucking bustard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I want to shit next to her!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No she doesn't fucking like u, you son of a bitch!" yelled Draco.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you!" shouted Vampire. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not in dat way u perv) They started to fight and beat up each other.

Dumbldore yelled at them but they didn't stop. All of a sudden… a terrible man with red eyes and no nose flew in on his broomstick. He had no nose and was wearing a gray robe. All the glass in the window he flew thru fell apart. Britney that fucking prep started to cry. Vampire and Draco stopped fighting….I shopped eating….Everyone gasped. Da room fell silent….Volzemort!

"Eboby…..Ebony…." Darth Valer sed evilly in his raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. Now I shall kill thou and I shall kill Vampire as well. If thou does not kill him before then I shall kill Draco too!"

"Plz don't make me kill him plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Kill him, or I shall kill him anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust into tears. Draco and Vampire came to contort me. Suddenly my eyes rolled up so they looked all cool and gothic. I had a vision were I saw some lighting flash and then Voldremot coming to kill Draco while Draco slit his wrists in a depressed way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Suddenly I locked up and stopped having the vision.

"Ebony Ebony aure you alright?" asked Draco in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I said sadly as I got up.

"Everyfing's all right Enoby." said Vampire all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down my face. "OMFG what if I'm getting possessed like in Da Ring 2!"

"Its ok gurl." said B'loody Mary. "Maybe u should ask Proffesor Sinister about what the visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I said sadly and den we went.

Chapter 24.

AN: prepz stup flaming da story ur jus jelous so fuk u ok go 2 hel!11 raven fagz 4 di help!

Well we had Deviation next so I got to ask Proffessor Trevolry about the visions.

"Konnichiwa everybody come in." said Proffesor Sinister in Japanese. She smelled at me with her gothic black lipstick. She's da coolest fucking teacher ever. She had long dead black hair with blood red tips and red eyes. (hr mom woz a vampire. She's also haf Japanese so she speaks it and everyfing. she n b'loody mry get along grate) She's really young for a teacher. 2day she was wearing a black leather top with red lace and a long goffik black ripped dress. We went inside the black classroom with pastors of Emily the Strong. I raced my hand. I was wearing some black naie Polish with red pentagrams on it.

"What is it Ebony?" she asked. "Hey I love ur nail polish where'd u get it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. All the preps who didn't know what HT was gave me weird looks. I gave them the middle finger. "Well I have to talk to you about some fings. When do you want to due it?"

"Ho about now?" she asked.

"OK." I said.

"OK class fucking dismissed every1." Proffesor Trevolry said and she let every1 go. "Except for you Britney." she pointed at Britney and sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."

"OK I'm having lotz of visions." I said in a worried voice. I'm so worried is Draco gong 2 die.

Well she gave me a black cryptal ball to lock in. I looked at it.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I said I see a black gothic skull and a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I looked at it. It was Draco. He was looking really sexy wearing a black leather facet, a black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt and blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, see ya cunt." said Proffesor Sinister.

"Bye bitch." I said waving.

I went to Draco and Vampire was sitting next to him. We both followed Draco together and I was so exhibited.


	7. Chapters 25-28

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flamin aiiight if u dnot den il tel Quentin 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz up in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 raven fangz fo' de help!1

I was so excited. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. I fellowed Draco wanderin if we where goin 2 do it again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Us thugs went outside n' then we went tha fuck into Dracoz black car.

"Ebony what tha fuck tha fuck did Profesor Trevolry say." whispered Draco pottin his wild lil' freakadelic gothic whit hand wit bvlak nail polish on mine.

"Bitch holla'd dat biiiiatch would tell me what tha fuck tha visions meant torromow." I grumbled up in a thugged-out dirty voice yo. Dude took up a heroin cabaret n' spiked it, n' gave it ta me ta spork yo. Dude started ta fly tha hoopty tha fuck into a tree. Us thugs went ta tha top of dat shit. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all tha thangs dat you never eva holla'd at me

And all tha smilez dat is eva gonna haunt mah dirty ass." busted Gerardz dirty voice. We started tilin of each otherz cloves fevently yo. Dude took of mah blak thong n' mah black leather bar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his cold-ass trobbin you-know-what up in mah tool sexily.

"OMFG Draco Draco!" I screamed havin a orgism. We stated frenchin passively. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly… I fell tha fuck asleep. I started havin a thugged-out dream. In it a funky-ass black playa was blastin two goffik pimps wit long black hair.

"No! Please don't fuckin bust a cap up in us!1" they pleaded but he just kept blastin em yo. Dude ran away up in a red car.

"No! Oh mah fuckin god!11" I shouted up in a scared voice.

"Ebony whatz wrong?" Draco axed mah crazy ass as I raised up openin mah icy blue eyes.

I started ta cry n' tearz of blood went down mah face. I holla'd at Draco ta booty-call Vampire yo. Dude done did it wit his blak Likin Park mobile. Butt da most thugged-out shitty thang was whoz ass tha ppl whoz ass was blasted up in tha trip where… Lucian n' Serious!111

Chapter 26.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da rap den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y n' I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 da tree yo. Dude was bustin a funky-ass blak leather jackson, black leather baggy-ass pants n' a Dope Chralotte t-shirt.

"Yo Vampire." I holla'd flirtily as I started ta sob. Draco hugged mah crazy ass sexily tryont ta comfrot mah dirty ass. I started ta cry tearz of blood n' then holla'd at dem what tha fuck happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Vampire shouted angrily yo. He4 started ta cry sadly. "What fuckin dick did that!"

"I don't give a fuck." I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Now come on our crazy asses have 2 tell Dumbledor."

We ran outta tha tree n' in2 da castle. Dumblydor was chillin up in his crib.

"Sire is dadz done been shot!" Draco holla'd while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Enoby had a vision up in a thugged-out dreem."

Dubleodre started ta cockle. "Hahahaha! And How tha fuck due u aspect me ta know Ebonyz not divisional?"

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look motherfucker." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd angrily as Dumbeldore gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know straight-up well dat I aint decisional. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Now git some fuckin ppl up there ta look fo' Series n' Lucian- pornto!"

"Okay." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd up in a intimated voice. "Were is they?"

I fought bout dat shit. Then all of a sudden….. "Longdon." I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I holla'd at his ass which street yo. Dude went n' called some playas n' did some shiznit fo' realz. After all dem mistunes his schmoooove ass came back n' holla'd playas was goin up lookin fo' em fo' realz. After a while one of mah thugs called his ass again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude holla'd dat they had been found. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Draco, Vampire n' I all left ta our rooms together n' shit. I went wit Draco ta wait up in tha nurses crib while Vampire went ta slit his wrists up in his bangin room. We looked at each otherz gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Serious n' Lucian came up in on stretchers….and Proffesor Sinista was behind them!1

Chapter 27. vampirz wil never hurt u

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a gangbangin' fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flamin da fokin rap bichez!1111 fangz 2 raven 4 ur luv n shiznit n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospitizzle rraven u rok gurl!11111111111111111111

Every1 up in tha room stated ta cry happly- I had saved em. Drako, Lucian, Serious bond Vampire all came ta gangbang mah dirty ass. Da nurse started ta give dem medicine.

"Cum on Enoby." holla'd Proffesor Sinatra. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a gothic blak leader dress wit a cold-ass lil corset top n' real vampir blood on it n' fukin black platinum boots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "I gotta rap tha fuckin perdition."

I locked at Lucian, Serifs, Drake n' Vampire. They nodded.

I smelled happily n' went tha fuck into a thugged-out dark room. I had chizzled Profesor Sinista took up some black cards. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch started ta look tha fuck into a funky-ass black crucible bizzle. Kick dat shit! Biatch holla'd… "Tara, I peep drak times is near." Biatch holla'd badly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch peered tha fuck into da balls. "Yo ass see, you must go back up in time." Biatch took up a Time-Toner like B'loody Mary had. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "When Voldemint was up in Hogwarts before his thugged-out lil' punk-ass became bangin he gut his hearth borken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Now do you fink da thug would still become Volxemort if da thug was up in love?" I shook mah head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "U must go back up in time n' sedouce his muthafuckin ass. Well shiiiit, it is tha only way. If he is still evil then you must bust a cap up in his muthafuckin ass. Yo ass can come ta mah room tomorrow n' you can do dat shit."

"Okay." I holla'd sadly fo' realz. All our asses dudes id dethz tuch sin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I went outside again n' again n' again sadly.

"What fuckin happened?" axed Draco n' Vampire.

"Yeah what tha fuck happened?" axed Darkness, Willow n' Boldy Mary?

I was bout ta tell dem booty every1 was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They was biggin' up Lucian n' Sirius bein fond. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everyone was proud as a muthafucka of me booty I jut wonted 2 rap 2 Draco. They was cheesin mah name n' some hustlas was there, tryin ta rap battle Dumblydore fo' realz. A banner was put up. Lotz of fuckin prepz was there oviously trin 2 be b goffik werin tha HIM sign on they handz- depite dem not havin akshelly heard of his muthafuckin ass. Even Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked aiiight fo' realz. A blak n' red cake had been brought out. Crabbe n' Goyke set up some fireworx up in tha shape of skulls from Wesleyz Whizard Wises.

I put on mah Invisibilitizzle coke wit Vampire n' Draco n' we sneaked outside 2gether.

Chapter 28.

AN: I sed stop gflmain da rap it wuz a miskat wen profsor relory sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1! raven hav funk wif kiwi!1111111

Us thugs went in2 a funky-ass blak room. Da wallz was blak wit portraitz of gothic bandz lik MCR, GC n' Marlin Mason all over em fo' realz. A big-ass black coffin was up in tha middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There was three chairs made of bones wit real skullz up in dem. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak corset bar wif purple shiznit on it, fishnet suckings n' a funky-ass blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So did Drako n' Vampire.

"Is you aiiight?" Vampir axed pottin his thugged-out albastard hand on mine yo. Dude was bustin black nail polish. I was bustin blak nail polish wit red crosses on dat shit.

"Yah I guess." I holla'd sadly. Drako also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly wit mah blak lipstick. "Da problem is….I gotta seduce Volxemort. Ill have 2 go bak up in time"

Draco started ta cry sadly. Vampire hugged his muthafuckin ass.

"Itz aiiight Eboby." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd finally. "But what tha fuck bout me, biatch? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, is yo slick ass?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I holla'd.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at our asses longingly.

Then… I took off Dracoz MCR shrift n' seductvely took of his thugged-out lil' pants yo. Dude was hung lik a stallone yo. Dude had replaced tha Vampire tattoo dat holla'd Enoby on dat shit. Black roses was round dat shit. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude lookd exactly lik Gerard Way. Vampire took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz aiiight b4).

I took of mah threadz den we was up in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started frechin as we climbed tha fuck into tha cofin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude put his spock up in mah you-know-what n' passively our phat asses done did dat shit.

"I gots a straight-up boner fo' you Eboby. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." da perved-out muthafucka screamed as we gots a orgasm. Us thugs peeped Vampire filmed every last muthafuckin thang perfectly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Snope n' Profesor McGoggle!111


	8. Chapters 29-32

Chapter 23.

AN: dhut da fok up biches!1 ur jus jelos koz I gut 10000 reviowz!1 fangz 2 raven 4 da help n telin me bout da boox gurlu rok letz go shopin 2getha!

Da door opened n' Proffesor Rumbridge n' Cornelia Fudge stomped up angrily. Then Dumbledum n' Rumbridge sawed us.

"MR. WAY WHAT THE BEEP ARE YOU DOING!" Rumbridge shouted angrily. Dumbledore blared at her muthafuckin ass.

"Oops she done cooked up a mistake!" his schmoooove ass corrupted her n' shit. "Bitch means hi dem hoes cum in!"

Well we all came up in angrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So did all tha other hustlas. I sat between Darknizz n' Draco n' opposite B'loody Mary. Crab n' Goyle started 2 cook up some fuckin morbid jokes. They both looked exactly like Ville Vollo. I eight some Count Chocula n' drank som blood from a cold-ass lil cup. Then I herd one of mah thugs blastin angrily. I looked behind mah crazy ass it was…Vampire biaaatch! Dude n' Draco was blastin at eachother.

"Vampire, Draco WTF?" I asked.

"Yo ass fuckin bustard!" yelled Draco at Vampire. "I wanna shiznit next ta her!1"

"No I do!" shouted.

"No her dope ass don't fuckin like u, you lil hustla of a funky-ass biiiatch!" yelled Draco.

"No fuck you motherfucker she laves me not you, nahmean biiiatch?" shouted Vampire fo' realz. And then… he jumped on Draco! (no not up in dat way u perv) They started ta fight n' beat up each other.

Dumbldore yelled at dem but they didn't stop fo' realz. All of a sudden… a shitty playa wit red eyes n' no nozzle flew up in on his broomstick yo. Dude had no nozzle n' was bustin a gray robe fo' realz. All tha glass up in tha window he flew thru fell tha fuck apart. Britney dat fuckin prep started ta cry like a muthafucka. Vampire n' Draco stopped fighting….I shopped smokin….Everyone gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Da room fell tha fuck silent….Volzemort!

"Eboby…..Ebony…." Darth Vala sed evilly up in his bangin raspy voice. "Thou havfe failed ur mission. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Now I shall bust a cap up in thou n' I shall bust a cap up in Vampire as well. If thou do not bust a cap up in his ass before then I shall bust a cap up in Draco too!"

"Plz don't make me bust a cap up in his ass plz!" I begged.

"No!" he laughed crudely. "Bust a cap up in him, or I shall bust a cap up in his ass anyway!" Then he flew away cackling.

I bust tha fuck into tears. Draco n' Vampire came ta contort mah dirty ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly mah eyes rolled up so they looked all def n' gothic. I had a vision was I saw some lightin flash n' then Voldremot comin ta bust a cap up in Draco while Draco slit his wrists up in a thugged-out pissed off way.

"No!" I screamed sexily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I locked up n' stopped havin tha vision.

"Ebony Ebony aure you aiiiight?" axed Draco up in a worried voice.

"Yeah yeah." I holla'd sadly as I gots up.

"Everyfingz all right Enoby." holla'd Vampire all sensetive.

"No its not!" I shouted angrily. Tearz of blood went down mah face. "OMFG what tha fuck if I be gettin possessed like up in Da Rin 2!"

"Its aiiight gurl." holla'd B'loody Mary. "Maybe u should ask Proffesor Sinista bout what tha fuck tha visions mean though."

"Ok bich." I holla'd sadly n' den we went.

Chapter 24.

AN: prepz stup flamin da rap ur jus jelous so fuk u aiiight go 2 hel!11 raven fagz 4 di help!

Well our crazy asses had Deviation next so I gots ta ask Proffessor Trevolry bout tha visions.

"Konnichiwa dem hoes come in." holla'd Proffesor Sinista up in Japanese n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch smelled all up in mah grill wit her gothic black lipstick. Dat hoe da coolest fuckin mackdaddy eva n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch had long dead black afro wit blood red tips n' red eyes. (hr momma woz a vampire. Dat hoe also haf Japanese so her big-ass booty speaks it n' everyfing. she n b'loody mry git along grate) Dat hoe straight-up lil' fo' a mackdaddy n' shit. 2dizzle dat biiiiatch was bustin a funky-ass black leather top wit red lace n' a long-ass goffik black ripped dress. Us thugs went inside tha black classroom wit pastorz of Emily tha Strong. I raced mah hand. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was bustin some black naie Polish wit red pentagrams on dat shit.

"What tha fuck iz it Ebony?" she asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Yo I gots a straight-up boner fo' ur nail polish where'd u git it, Hot Topik?"

"Yeah." I answered. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All tha preps whoz ass didn't give a fuck what tha fuck HT was gave me weird looks. I gave dem tha middle finger n' shit. "Well I gotta rap ta you bout some fings. When do you wanna due it?"

"Ho bout now?" she asked.

"OK." I holla'd.

"OK class fuckin dissed n' dismissed every1." Proffesor Trevolry holla'd n' she let every1 go. "Except fo' you Britney." she pointed at Britney n' sum other preps. "Please do exorcize (geddit) 1 on page 3."

"OK I be havin lotz of visions." I holla'd up in a worried voice. I be soopa-doopa worried is Draco gong 2 take a thugged-out dirt nap.

Well she gave me a funky-ass black cryptal bizzle ta lock in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I looked at dat shit.

"What do you c?" she asked.

"I holla'd I peep a funky-ass black gothic skull n' a pentagram."

Suddenly there was a knock all up in tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I looked at dat shit. Dat shiznit was Draco yo. Dude was lookin straight-up dirty bustin a funky-ass black leather facet, a funky-ass black gothic Linkin Park t-shirt n' blak Congress shoes.

"Okay you can go now, peep ya playaaaaaa." holla'd Proffesor Sinister.

"Bye biiiatch." I holla'd waving.

I went ta Draco n' Vampire was chillin next ta his muthafuckin ass. We both followed Draco together n' I was so exhibited.

Chapter 25.

AN: stop flamin aiiight if u dnot den il tel Quentin 2 bet u up!1111 n il tel al da nredz 2 put vrtuz up in ur computer!11111111111 FUK UU!1 raven fangz fo' de help!1

I was so excited. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. I fellowed Draco wanderin if we where goin 2 do it again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Us thugs went outside n' then we went tha fuck into Dracoz black car.

"Ebony what tha fuck tha fuck did Profesor Trevolry say." whispered Draco pottin his wild lil' freakadelic gothic whit hand wit bvlak nail polish on mine.

"Bitch holla'd dat biiiiatch would tell me what tha fuck tha visions meant torromow." I grumbled up in a thugged-out dirty voice yo. Dude took up a heroin cabaret n' spiked it, n' gave it ta me ta spork yo. Dude started ta fly tha hoopty tha fuck into a tree. Us thugs went ta tha top of dat shit. Draco put on some MCR.

"And all tha thangs dat you never eva holla'd at me

And all tha smilez dat is eva gonna haunt mah dirty ass." busted Gerardz dirty voice. We started tilin of each otherz cloves fevently yo. Dude took of mah blak thong n' mah black leather bar. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I took of his black boxers. Then… he put his cold-ass trobbin you-know-what up in mah tool sexily.

"OMFG Draco Draco!" I screamed havin a orgism. We stated frenchin passively. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly… I fell tha fuck asleep. I started havin a thugged-out dream. In it a funky-ass black playa was blastin two goffik pimps wit long black hair.

"No! Please don't fuckin bust a cap up in us!1" they pleaded but he just kept blastin em yo. Dude ran away up in a red car.

"No! Oh mah fuckin god!11" I shouted up in a scared voice.

"Ebony whatz wrong?" Draco axed mah crazy ass as I raised up openin mah icy blue eyes.

I started ta cry n' tearz of blood went down mah face. I holla'd at Draco ta booty-call Vampire yo. Dude done did it wit his blak Likin Park mobile. Butt da most thugged-out shitty thang was whoz ass tha ppl whoz ass was blasted up in tha trip where… Lucian n' Serious!111

Chapter 26.

AN: PREPZ STUP FLAMING SDA STRY OK!1 if u dnot lik da rap den go fok urself u fokeng prep! U SUK!111 oh y n' I wuznt beng rasist ok!11

A few mutates later Vampire came 2 da tree yo. Dude was bustin a funky-ass blak leather jackson, black leather baggy-ass pants n' a Dope Chralotte t-shirt.

"Yo Vampire." I holla'd flirtily as I started ta sob. Draco hugged mah crazy ass sexily tryont ta comfrot mah dirty ass. I started ta cry tearz of blood n' then holla'd at dem what tha fuck happened.

"Oh fuck it!" Vampire shouted angrily yo. He4 started ta cry sadly. "What fuckin dick did that!"

"I don't give a fuck." I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Now come on our crazy asses have 2 tell Dumbledor."

We ran outta tha tree n' in2 da castle. Dumblydor was chillin up in his crib.

"Sire is dadz done been shot!" Draco holla'd while we wipped sum tears from his white face. "Enoby had a vision up in a thugged-out dreem."

Dubleodre started ta cockle. "Hahahaha! And How tha fuck due u aspect me ta know Ebonyz not divisional?"

I glared at Dumbledore.

"Look motherfucker." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd angrily as Dumbeldore gasped (c is da toot of crakter). "U know straight-up well dat I aint decisional. It aint nuthin but tha nick nack patty wack, I still gots tha bigger sack. Now git some fuckin ppl up there ta look fo' Series n' Lucian- pornto!"

"Okay." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd up in a intimated voice. "Were is they?"

I fought bout dat shit. Then all of a sudden….. "Longdon." I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I holla'd at his ass which street yo. Dude went n' called some playas n' did some shiznit fo' realz. After all dem mistunes his schmoooove ass came back n' holla'd playas was goin up lookin fo' em fo' realz. After a while one of mah thugs called his ass again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude holla'd dat they had been found. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Draco, Vampire n' I all left ta our rooms together n' shit. I went wit Draco ta wait up in tha nurses crib while Vampire went ta slit his wrists up in his bangin room. We looked at each otherz gothic, derperessed eyes. Then, we kissed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Serious n' Lucian came up in on stretchers….and Proffesor Sinista was behind them!1

Chapter 27. vampirz wil never hurt u

AN: u no wut!111 I dnot giv a gangbangin' fok wut u prepz fink abot me!1111 so stup flamin da fokin rap bichez!1111 fangz 2 raven 4 ur luv n shiznit n help i luv u gurl soz i kodnt update lol I wuz rly deprezzd n I silt muh rists I had 2 go 2 da hospitizzle rraven u rok gurl!11111111111111111111

Every1 up in tha room stated ta cry happly- I had saved em. Drako, Lucian, Serious bond Vampire all came ta gangbang mah dirty ass. Da nurse started ta give dem medicine.

"Cum on Enoby." holla'd Proffesor Sinatra. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a gothic blak leader dress wit a cold-ass lil corset top n' real vampir blood on it n' fukin black platinum boots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "I gotta rap tha fuckin perdition."

I locked at Lucian, Serifs, Drake n' Vampire. They nodded.

I smelled happily n' went tha fuck into a thugged-out dark room. I had chizzled Profesor Sinista took up some black cards. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch started ta look tha fuck into a funky-ass black crucible bizzle. Kick dat shit! Biatch holla'd… "Tara, I peep drak times is near." Biatch holla'd badly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch peered tha fuck into da balls. "Yo ass see, you must go back up in time." Biatch took up a Time-Toner like B'loody Mary had. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "When Voldemint was up in Hogwarts before his thugged-out lil' punk-ass became bangin he gut his hearth borken. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Now do you fink da thug would still become Volxemort if da thug was up in love?" I shook mah head. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "U must go back up in time n' sedouce his muthafuckin ass. Well shiiiit, it is tha only way. If he is still evil then you must bust a cap up in his muthafuckin ass. Yo ass can come ta mah room tomorrow n' you can do dat shit."

"Okay." I holla'd sadly fo' realz. All our asses dudes id dethz tuch sin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I went outside again n' again n' again sadly.

"What fuckin happened?" axed Draco n' Vampire.

"Yeah what tha fuck happened?" axed Darkness, Willow n' Boldy Mary?

I was bout ta tell dem booty every1 was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They was biggin' up Lucian n' Sirius bein fond. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everyone was proud as a muthafucka of me booty I jut wonted 2 rap 2 Draco. They was cheesin mah name n' some hustlas was there, tryin ta rap battle Dumblydore fo' realz. A banner was put up. Lotz of fuckin prepz was there oviously trin 2 be b goffik werin tha HIM sign on they handz- depite dem not havin akshelly heard of his muthafuckin ass. Even Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked aiiight fo' realz. A blak n' red cake had been brought out. Crabbe n' Goyke set up some fireworx up in tha shape of skulls from Wesleyz Whizard Wises.

I put on mah Invisibilitizzle coke wit Vampire n' Draco n' we sneaked outside 2gether.

Chapter 28.

AN: I sed stop gflmain da rap it wuz a miskat wen profsor relory sed dat ok!11111111 GO 2 FOKENG HELL!1111 U SUK! fangz 2 fily 4 da help!1! raven hav funk wif kiwi!1111111

Us thugs went in2 a funky-ass blak room. Da wallz was blak wit portraitz of gothic bandz lik MCR, GC n' Marlin Mason all over em fo' realz. A big-ass black coffin was up in tha middle. Red vevlet lined da blak box. There was three chairs made of bones wit real skullz up in dem. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak corset bar wif purple shiznit on it, fishnet suckings n' a funky-ass blak leather thong underneath.

I sat down one of da chairs dispersedly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So did Drako n' Vampire.

"Is you aiiight?" Vampir axed pottin his thugged-out albastard hand on mine yo. Dude was bustin black nail polish. I was bustin blak nail polish wit red crosses on dat shit.

"Yah I guess." I holla'd sadly. Drako also pot his hand on mine sexily. I smiled sadly wit mah blak lipstick. "Da problem is….I gotta seduce Volxemort. Ill have 2 go bak up in time"

Draco started ta cry sadly. Vampire hugged his muthafuckin ass.

"Itz aiiight Eboby." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd finally. "But what tha fuck bout me, biatch? Ur not gonna brake up or anyfing, is yo slick ass?"

"Of coarse not!" I gasped.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure." I holla'd.

We frenched sexily. Vampire looked at our asses longingly.

Then… I took off Dracoz MCR shrift n' seductvely took of his thugged-out lil' pants yo. Dude was hung lik a stallone yo. Dude had replaced tha Vampire tattoo dat holla'd Enoby on dat shit. Black roses was round dat shit. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude lookd exactly lik Gerard Way. Vampire took a vido camera. (I had sed it wuz aiiight b4).

I took of mah threadz den we was up in 4 da rid of r lif.

We started frechin as we climbed tha fuck into tha cofin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude put his spock up in mah you-know-what n' passively our phat asses done did dat shit.

"I gots a straight-up boner fo' you Eboby. Oh let me feel u I need 2 feel u." da perved-out muthafucka screamed as we gots a orgasm. Us thugs peeped Vampire filmed every last muthafuckin thang perfectly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly….

"WHAT THE FUCK R U DOING!"

It was….Snope n' Profesor McGoggle!111

Chapter 29.

AN: sot das fok up!11 ur jus jelouz koz ur prepz so fok u!1111 raven u rok gurl fangz 4 da help MCR ROX 666!111111111111

"Oh mah satan!1" we screamed as our laid-back asses jamped outta da coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snap n' Pimp McGoonagle started ta blast at our asses angrily.

"CUM NOW!1!" Preacher McGongel yielded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All our asses dudes id guiltily. We left tha room puttin on our clothes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snoop garbed tha caramel n' put it up in his thugged-out lil' pocket.

"Yo what tha fuck tha fuck!111" Vampire blasted angrily.

"Yeah busta what tha fuck tha fuck is u goin ta do wit tha fuckin camera?" Draco demonded all protective, lookin all up in mah grill Longley wit his wild lil' freakadelic gothic red eyes. "Look, Dumblehor noes yo' lil secret n' if u do dis again, then u will git all up in St Mango's. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So give back da camera!1111"

Hahahaha tha Mystery of Mogic be thinkin he is wild-ass there is no way dey wil believe his muthafuckin ass. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snoop laughed meanly.

"Yes yes y'all, so shut yo' mputh you inlosent fools!" yelled Proffesor McGoggle. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch made our asses cum tha fuck into a weird room wit white stones all round dat shit. There was all these werid tools up in dat shit. Draco started ta cry all dirty n' sexitizzle (geddit koz hes a sexbom lol tom felnot rulez 4 lif but nut as muxh as gerard ur sex on legz I luv u u fokeng rok mary me!111).

I started ta cry tearz of blood (it hapnz up in vrampir kroniklz raven sed so aiiight so fok u!1). Vampire took up a funky-ass black honkerchizzle n' started ta wipe mah red eyes.

And then….. he n' Snoop both took up glocks rockin magic. They started ta blast each other angrily. Non of tha ballots gut on eachodder yet. I took up mah wand.

"Crosio!" I shouted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snap stated 2 scram da ruffneck dropd da gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But dat shiznit was too late. Both of dem had run outta ballets, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I STOPPED DA CURSE. Profesor McGizoogle did a spell so dat we was all chained up. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch took up a funky-ass box of tools. Den her big-ass booty holla'd "OK Serverus I be goin 2 go now, nahmeean?" Biatch left. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snap started ta laugh evilly. Vampire started ta cry like a muthafucka.

"It aint nuthin but aiiight Enoby." holla'd Draco. "Everchronic is ghon be all right. Remember tha cideo u took of Snake."

Snape laughed again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. And then...he took up some whips!1!1111

Chapter 30.

AN: stop flamin da rap aiiight u dnot no wutz even gona happen ok!1111 so FUL U!111 if u flam u wil be a prep so al flamerz kan lick muh ass!111 soz 4 soz 4 sayin alzhimers is dongerous but datz da mysteries opinin koz sosiety basically sux. fangz 2 raven u rok bich!111

"No!11" we screamed sadly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snap stated loafin meanly yo. Dude took up a kamera anvilly. Then… his schmoooove ass came tordz Darko!1! Dude took sum stones outta his thugged-out lil' poket yo. Dude put da stones round Draco n' nit a cold-ass lil candle.

"What tha fuck r u bustin!" I blasted arngrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snoop laughed meanly yo. Dude polled down his thugged-out lil' pants, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I gasped- there was a Dork Mark on his you-know-wut!11!

Dude waved his wand n' a nife came yo. Dude gave da knife 2 mah dirty ass.

"U must stab Vrompire." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd ta mah dirty ass. "If u don't then I be bout ta rap Draco!1"

"No you fuckin bastrad!1" I yielded.

But den Draco looked all up in mah grill sadly wit his wild lil' fuckin evil goffik red eyes dat looked so depressant n' sexy yo. Dude lookd exactly like a pentragram (lol geddit koz im a satanist) between Kurt Cobain n' Gerard. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But then I looked at Vampire n' he looked so smexy too wif his wild lil' freakadelic goffik black hair.. n' you KNOWS of da time when we screwed n' tha time I done did it wit Draco n' Dumblydore came n' tha tame where Draco almost commited suicizzle n' Vampire wuz so sportive.

Snipe laughed angrily yo. Dude started ta prey ta Volxemort yo. Dude started ta do a incapacitation ridin' dirty round tha stokes whippin Draco n' Vampire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly a scam I had. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I clozd mah eyes n' rockin mah vampire powers I busted a telepathetic massage ta Drako n' Vampire so they would destruct Snape.

"Dumbeldork will git u!" Draco blasted.

"Yah just wait ubtil da Mystery smoke up!11" Vampire yelled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Meanwhile I took up mah wand.

"Yo ass ridiculus dondderhed!111" Snoop yielded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude took off all of Dricoz clothes. Just as da thug was bout ta rape him….

"Crosio!" I shited pointin mah wound. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Snoop scremed n' started hustlin round da room screming. Meanwhile I grabed mah blak mobile n' busted a txt 2 Serious. I stopped bustin crucio.

"Yo ass dunderhed!111 Im goin ta kill-" blasted Snape but suddenly Serverus came.

Snake put tha whip behind his bak. "Oh wassup Sev I wuz just teachin dem sumthing." he lied. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! But suddenly Lusian n' Profesor Trevolry came in2 da room n' they n' Serious unlocked tha chains n' put dem round Snap. Then Profesor Trevolry holla'd 'Come on Ebony letz go."

Chapter 31.

AN: I sed shut da fok up u quiephs!111 stop kalin ebony a mary su aiiight u dnot even no wutz gong 2 happen aiiight so fuk u!1111 fangz 2 muh bff raven 4 di help!1111

"I always knew u was on Voldemortz side, you sun of a funky-ass bitca (bufy rox!111)." Serious holla'd 2 Snape.

"No I aint I was teachin dem somefing!1" Snap clamed.

"Oh fuckin yeah?" I took some blak Volremortserum outta mah poket n' gave it ta Serverus yo. Dude made Snap dirnk it yo. Dude did arngrily. Then Luscious took up a tape recorder n' started playin it while da ruffneck did curses on Snap. Then Proffesor Sinista n' Lucian made our asses git up wif dem while Snape holla'd at his secretes. Lucian took Vampure n' Draco ta tha nurse afta thankin me a millon times. Profesor Trevolry took me ta a thugged-out dark room. Now I wuz goin ta go back up in time ta sedouce Volxemort. Movin postaz of MCR n' Nrivana was all over n' shiznit yo. Hermoine, Darknizz n' Willow came like a muthafucka. B'loody Mary gave me a funky-ass blak bag from Tomothy Ridz store.

"Whatz up in da bag?" I axed Profesor Trevolry.

"U will c." her big-ass booty holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I opened thee bag. In dat shiznit was a thugged-out dirty tite low-smut black leather gothic dress. Well shiiiit, it had red korset shiznit n' there was a silt up da leg. I put it on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. My fuckin frendz helped mah crazy ass put on blak fishnetz n' blak pointy boots Willow had chosen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Willow n' Darknizz helped mah crazy ass put on black eyeliner n' blod-red lipshtick.

"Yo ass look fuckin kawaii, biiiatch." B'loody Mary holla'd.

"Fangs." I holla'd.

"Ok now yo ass is goin ta go back up in tim." holla'd Proffesor Sinista n' shit. "U will gotta do it up in all dem sessionz." Biatch gave me a funky-ass blak gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I put it up in a strap on mah fishnetz like up in Redisnet Evill. Then she gave me a funky-ass black time-tuner n' shit. "After a minute use da time torner ta go back here." Proffesor Trevolry holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then she n' B'loody Mary put a Pensive up in front of mah dirty ass. Every1 went up in front of dat shit.

"Dope luk!1" Everryone blasted. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! This type'a shiznit happens all tha time. Darkess n' Willow gave me dethz bust a nut on sin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Then….. I jumped sexily in2 da Pensive.

Suddenly I was up in fornt of teh School. In front of me wuz one of da sexiest goth guyz I had eva seen. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was werin long blak hair, kinda like Mikey Way only black yo. Dude had gren eyes like Bizzleie Joe Amstrung n' pale whit skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass blak ripped up suit wif Vans. Well shiiiit, it was….Tomothy Bombodil!1111

Chapter 32.

AN: I sed stup fflamin I no his nam iznt tom bodil dat wuz a mistak!1111 if u dnot lik de rap den u kan go skrew urself!11111 U SUK!111111

"Hi." I holla'd flirtily. "Im Enoby Way da freshly smoked up hustla." I shok mah pale handz wif they blak noil polish wif his muthafuckin ass.

"Da namez Tom." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "But u kan call me Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Datz ma middle nam"

We shok hands. "Well come on our crazy asses have 2 go upstairs." Satan holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I followed his muthafuckin ass. "Yo Satan…..do u happen ta be a gangbangin' hustla of Gren Day?" (sinz mcr n' evinezenz dont exist yet den) I asked.

"Oh mah fukin god, how tha fuck did u know?" Satan gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "actually I wanna bust a nut on gc a shitload like a muthafucka."(geddit coz gc did dat cold lil' woo wop I just wanna live thatz ounded straight-up 80s)

"aww shiiiit dawg me too!" I replied happily.

"guess what tha fuck they gotz a gangbang up in hogsment." satan whispered.

"hogsment?" I asked.

"yeah thatz what tha fuck they used ta booty-call it up in these time before it became Hogsmeade up in 2000." tha pimpin' muthafucka holla'd at mah crazy ass all sekrtivly. "and theres a straight-up def shop called Hot-"

'topic!" I finshed, aiiight again.

Dude froned confusedly. "noo its called Hot Ishoo." Dude smiled skrtvli again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "then up in 1998 dey changd it ta bangin' topic." he moaned.

"ohh." now every last muthafuckin thang was makin sense fo' mah dirty ass. "so is dumblydor yo' princepill?" I shouted.

"uh-huh." he looked at his black nails. "im up in slitherin'"

"OMfG SHME TOO!" I SHRIEDKED.

"u git all up in dis skull?"(geddit cos im goffik) he asked.

"yah thatz why im here im NEW." I SMELLED HAPPili.

Suddenly dumblydore flew up in on his broomstuck n' started shreddin at our asses angrily. "NO TALKING IN THE HALLS!" dat schmoooove muthafucka had short blonde afro n' was bustin a polo hoodie from Amrikan ogle outfters. "STUPID GOFFS!"

satan rolled his wild lil' fuckin eyes. "his so mean ta our asses goffs n' punks just becose we up in slytherine n' we not preps."

I turned round angrily. "actually I fink mebe its becos ur da barke lord."

"wtf?" he axed angrily.

"oh nuffin." I holla'd dopely.

then suddenlyn…. tha floor opened. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "OMFG NO I SCEAMED AS I FEEL DOWN. mah playas looked At ME weirdly."

"hey where r u goin?" satan axed as I fell.

I gots outta tha hole n dat shiznit was bak up in tha pensive up in pimp trevolryz classroom. dumblydum wuz dere, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. "dumblydore I be thinkin I just kicked it wit u." I holla'd.

"oh yeah I rememba that." dumblydor holla'd, tryin ta be all goffik.

sinista came in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "hey dis is mah classroom wait wtf enoby what tha fuck da hell r u bustin?"

:"um." I looked at her muthafuckin ass.

"oh yeaH I forgot bout that."

"wth how?" I screamed forgettin dat biiiiatch was a mackdaddy fo' a second. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! but shes a goff so its ok.

professor sinsta looked sad. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "um I was drankin voldemortserum." her big-ass booty started ta cry black tearz of depression. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. dumblydum didn't give a fuck bout em.

"hey r u bustin up like a biatch tearz of blood?" he axed curiously, tuchin a tear.

"git tha fuck outta mah grill wit dat bullshit!" we both holla'd n' dumblydum took his hand away.

professor sinsta started bustin up like a biatch again n' again n' again up in her chair, sobbin limpid tears. "omfg enoby…I be thinkin im addicted ta Voldemortserum."

AN: SEE U FOKKING PREPZ GO FOK URSELXXZ DATZ SERUS ISSUZ 2O GO 2 HELL!1111112

Chapter 33.

AN: I sed shut tha fuck up itz nut mah folt aiiight if u don't lik da rap den ur a prep so fuk u flamerz!1111 ps im nut uppimpin ubtil u giv me fiv god reviewz nd diz tim I pimps it!111111 U SUK!1111 fangz raven 4 di help il promiz ta help u wif ur rap lolz1

"Oh mah fukin god!1" I blasted sadly. "Shud we git u 2 St Manga's, biiiatch?"

"Hel no!" her big-ass booty holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Lizzen Egogy, I need ur help. Nex tim u go bak up in tim, do u fink u kod ask Tomothy Andorson 4 sum help?"

"Sure I holla'd sadly. I went outside tha door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Draco was there!111 Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass big-ass blak GC tshiznit which wuz his thugged-out lil' panamas.

"Yo Sexxy." I holla'd.

"How'd it go Enoby?" he axed up in his voice was so dirty n' low kinda like Gerard Way when hes rappin'.

"Fine." I reponded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! We stared 2 go bak in2 da dorm.

"How tha fuck far did u go wif Satan?" Drako axed jealously.

"Not 2 far, lol." I borked.

"Will you hav ta do it wit him?" Draco axed angstily.

"I hop not 2 far!111" I shouted angrily. Den I felt wack 4 blastin at his muthafuckin ass. I holla'd sorry. We frenched.

"What happened 2 Snipe?" I growled.

"U will see." Draco giggled mistressly yo. Dude opened a thugged-out door…Snap nd Lumpkin werz there!11 Serious waz pokerin dem by stagin dem wif a funky-ass blak nife.

"NOOOO PLZ!1111" Lumpkin bagged as Serious started 2 suk his blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! I laffed statistically. I tok some photonz of his ass n' Snap bin torqued. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (ok I no dis iz pimps but fink abot it ppl dey r pedoz nd Snap trid 2 rap dem n' neway sadiztz rok haz any1 peeped shrak atak 3 lolz). We took sum of Snipez blod den Drako n' I went bak 2 our roomz. We sat on mah goffik blak coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. My fuckin cloves was kinda dritizzle so I pot on a funky-ass blak leather tracksuit fingie kinda like da 1 Suelene haz up in Undreworld. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (if u aint herd of it den FUK U!111) . I put on some blak platform high heelz. Darko put on 'desolizzle liverz' by MCR. Den….we storted 2 take of eachotherz clozez. I tok of his shiznit nd dat schmoooove muthafucka had a six-pak, lolz. We started 2 mak up lik up in Da Grudge yo. Dude pot his wetnes up in mah u-know-what sexily. I gut a orgy.

"Oh Draco!111111!1 Oh mi fukin gud Draco!1111" I screemed passively as he gots a eructation.

"I luv u TaEbory." da thug whispred sexily n' den we fel aspleep lol.

Chapter 34.

AN: SHOT DA FOK UP PREPZ!1111 hav u even red de story!11 u r proly al just prepz nd posrs so FUK U!111 fangz 2 raven 4 da help!1

I wook up in da coffin de next day. It make me wanna hollar playa! Draco waz gone. I gots up n' put on a funky-ass blak tight sexah drsss dat was all ripped at da end yo, but it ain't no stoppin cause I be still poppin'. There wuz red korset shiznit goin up da fornt n' da bak n' it came up 2 mah knees. There wuz a slit up in da dress lik up in mr & mr simth. I pot on ripped blak fishnets n' blak stilton bo-ots, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly…. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sorious cocked on da door. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I hopened dat shit.

"Yo Ibony." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Gezz wut u have 2 cum 2 Profesor Sinistorz crib."

"Ok." I holla'd up in a thugged-out deprezzd voice. I had wanted ta fuk Draco or maybe lessen ta MCR or Evonezcence. I came anyway.

"So what tha fuck tha fuck happened 2 Snipe n' Loopin?" I axed Sorious flirtily.

"I fuckin tortured em." he answered up in a statistic way. "They r up in Abkhazian now, lol."

I laughed evilly.

"Where r Draco n' Vampira?" I muttered.

"Dey is xcused form skool 2day." Sodomize moaned sexily. "Rite now they is watchin Da Nigtmare b4 Xmas."

Us thugs went tha fuck into da crib. Proffesor Sinista was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a goffik blak dress dat was all ripped all over it kinda lik da one Amy Lee wears up in dis pic

( http/ Biatch wuz drankin some Volximortserum.

Bitch took up da Pensiv n' tha time-torner.

"Enoby, yo big-ass booty is ghon gotta do anozzer session now fo' realz. Also I need u ta git me da cure 4 bein adikited." her big-ass booty holla'd sadly. "Dope luck. Fangz!"

And then….I jumped tha fuck into tha Prinsive again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I looked around…I was up in da Grate Hall smokin Count Chorcula. Dat shiznit was mourning. I was chillin next ta Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. On a table was a tall gottik playa wif long blak hair, pail skin n' blue eyes werin a suit n' blak Cronvrese shoes yo. Dude looked just like Charlyn Manson. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I noticed…he was drankin a portent.

"Whose he!11" I asked.

"Oh, datz Profesor Slutborn." Satan holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Dat punk da Portents mackdaddy…..Ebony?"

"Yah?" I asked.

"Did u know dat Marylin Mason is playin up in Hogsemade tonight, biatch? And they r showin Da Exercise at da pornos b4 dat."

"Yah?"

"Well…...want 2 go 2 da contort n' da porno wif me?"

Chapter 35. gost of u

AN: fangz 2 suzi 4 da idea!1 u rok! fuk of prepz!11111111 fangz 2 raven 4 di help u rok gurl!1 ps im gong 2 end da stroy rlly sun so FUK U!111 oh yah nd if u no eny gofik namz plz tel me koz I ned 1 4 serius!1 fangz.

I went in2 da Conmen Room finkin of Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I gasped…..Draco wuz there!111

I grasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude locked as hut as eva werrin blak ledder pants, a funky-ass blak Lonken Prak t-shrit n' blak eyeliner.

"Draco what tha fuck da fuk r u dong!111111" I gosped.

"Huh?" he asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then I remembred. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it wuzn't Draco. Dat shiznit was Lucan!1 Dude stil had two arms.

"Oh hi Lucian!1" I sed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Im Ebony tha freshly smoked up hustla lol we shook handz."

"Yah Satan holla'd at mah crazy ass abot yo thugged-out ass." Lusian holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude pinted ta a groop of sexxxy gottik guyz. They where sitin up in a cold-ass lil corner kutting. Well shiiiit, it wuz Serious, Vampirez daddy and…Snap! All of dem was bustin blak eyeliner n' blak Dope Chralootte crew shirts, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. "Lizzen I be up in a goth crew wif dem hoes." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Were playin 2nite at da Marylin Mason show as back-up.

"ORLY." I ESKED.

"Yeah." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Were calld XBlakXTearX. I play teh gutter n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Spartacus skits da drums" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd pontin ta his muthafuckin ass. "Snap skits tha boss fo' realz. And Jamez skits tha boombox ta even fo we call his ass Samaro, afta Samara up in da ring."

"Yo bastards." I holla'd at dem they gave me Dethz tuch sin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I gasped again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "But don't u gotz a lead thug!" I asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lucian looked dawn sadly.

"We uzd ta but her dope ass done did. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch contempted suicizzle by siltin her rists."

"Oh mah fukin god!11 Datz so fukin sad!1" I gasped.

"Its all gravy but we need a freshly smoked up hustled snigger." Samaro holla'd.

"Wel…..I holla'd Im up in a funky-ass bnad mah dirty ass."

"Rilly?" axed Snap. I cudnt belive it yo. Dude used 2 b goffik!111

"Yeah was called Blody Gothik Rose 666. Do u wanna hr me sing?"

Yeah holla'd everyone. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. So tha pimps tok up der guitarz. They fuckin started ta pay a cold lil' woo wop bi (geddit koz bi guyz r sooo sexah!11) Gurn Day.

"I wok dis empt stret on da bolevrad of fucked up dremz." I busted sexily (I dnot own da lyrikz 2 dat song).. Every1 gasped.

"Enopby, biatch? Will u join da band, biatch? Plz!1" begged Lucian, Samoro, Serious n' Snap.

"Um….ok." I shrugged. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Is we gong ta play tonight?"

"Yah." they holla'd.

"Ok." I holla'd but I freshly smoked up dat I had 2 git a freshly smoked up tracksuit. I strutted outside wonderin how tha fuck I kud go forward up in time. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly one of mah thugs jumped up in fornt of mah dirty ass. Well shiiiit, it wuz…..Morty Mcfli!1 Dude was werin a funky-ass blak bnad tshrit n' blak bagy jeans.

"What da hell r u dong here!11" I asked.

"I wil help u go frowad up in tim Enoby." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd siriusly Den….he took up a funky-ass blak tim machine. I went in2 it and…..sudenly I wuz forward up in tim!111

Chapter 36.

AN: I sed stop flamin ok!111111111 I bet u r al proly oldschool srevinty yr oldz!111 ps PORTERSUZ UR A PREP!1 o ya nd fangz 2 raven 4 di help!111 hav funk up in englond gurl!11111

I loked round up in a thugged-out depresed way. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I saw Profesor Sinista n' shit. B'lody Mary, Socrates n' Draco, Vampire n' Willow was they to.

"OMFG Sorius I saw u nd Samaro n' Snip nd everyone!11111 I kant beleev Snap uzd 2 b goffik!111111"

"Yah I no." Serious holla'd sadly.

"Oh hey there biiiatch." Profesor Trevolry holla'd up in a emo voice dirnkin some Volxemortserom.

Yo fuker." I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Lizzen, Satan axed mah crazy ass up ta a gottik cornet n' a porno so I need a sexah freshly smoked up tracksuit fo' da date fo' realz. Also I be playng up in a gothic crew so I need a ootfit fo' dat like a muthafucka."

"Oh mah satan!1" (geddit lolz koz shes gofik) gasped B'lody Mary. "Want 2 git all up in Hot Topik ta shop 4 ur tracksuit?"

"OMFS, letz gotz a groop kuttin session!11" holla'd Profesor Trevolry.

"I can't fuckin wait 4 dat but we need 2 git sum shiznit first." holla'd Willow.

"Yah we need sum portions fo' Profesor Trevolry so dat biiiiatch aint gonna be adikted 2 Volxemortserum no mo' nd also….sum luv potion 4 Enoby." Darko holla'd resultantly.

"Well our crazy asses have potions klass now, nahmeean?" Willow holla'd so letz go.

Us thugs went sexily ta Potionz class. But Snap wasn't there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Instead there was…Cornelio Fuck!11111

"Yo where tha fuck is Dumblydore!111" Draco shouted angrily.

"STFU!1" blasted Cornelia Fuck. "Dude is up in Azkhabian now wif Snip n' Loopin he is oldschool n' week dat schmoooove muthafucka has kancer n' shit. "Now do ur work!111"

My fuckin playaz n' I talked arngrily.

"Yo ass betta BELEVE Snap used ta be gottik!1" Vampire axed surprisedly.

"DATZ IT!11" CORNELIO FUK SHOOTED ARNGRILY. "IM GETTING PROFESOR BRIDGE!111"

Dude stomped up angrily.

Mi frendz n' I fuckin started rappin' again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I fuckin started ta drank some blod mixed wif brew n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I saw Hargrid up in da cupboard.

"WTF is da ruffneck bustin?" I asked. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Then I looked at Draco yo. Dude wuz bustin tonz of eyeliner nd he locked shexier den eva. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly…"HARGRIF WUT DA FOK R U DOING!11" da perved-out muthafucka blasted.

I looked around….Hairgrid wuz puttin sumfin up in mah glass of blod!11 Darko n' Vampire started 2 beat his ass up sexily.

"Dogg u r such a posr!1" I blasted at Hairgrid. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly I looked ar what tha fuck da thug was puttin up in da blood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I be fly as a gangbangin' falcon, soarin all up in tha sky dawwwwg! Well shiiiit, it was…Amnesia Portion!111

Chapter 37.

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah nd prepz stop flamin sa story!11 raven fangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11

DARKO'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire n' I chaind Hairgrid 2 da floor.

"Oh mi fuckin satan!11" Enoby holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch wuz so hot. "Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Satan foll up in ludd wif me faster!1"

"But u r so dirty n' straight-up dope aneway Tata," holla'd Vampire. "Why would u need it?"

"To make everyfin go fasta lol." holla'd Enoby.

"But you aint gonna gotta do it wif his ass or anyfing, will u?" I axed jelosly.

"OMFG u guyz r so freaky!11" holla'd Britney, a gangbangin' fuckin prep.

"Shut tha fuk up!1" holla'd Willow.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Trevolryz room."

Draco, Ebory n' I went ta Profesor Siniaterz room. But Profesor Sinista wasn't there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Instead Tomothy Rid was.

Oh hi fuckers da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lizzen, I gots u sum kewl freshly smoked up clovez.

I took up da cloves from da bag. Dat shiznit was a goffik blak leather miniskirt dat holla'd '666' on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood red fishnetz n' a funky-ass blak corset.

"OMG fangz!" I holla'd huggin his ass up in a gothic way. I took da threadz up in da bag.

"OK Profesor Sinista isnt hr what tha fuck tha fuk should our phat asses do?" axed Draco. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

"Oh mah fukin satan!1" I screamed as I read dat shit. On it holla'd Evry1 Profesor Sinista be away. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is too gottik her ass is up in Azkhabian now, nahmeean, biatch? Classes shal be taught by Dubledork whoz ass is bak but da perved-out muthafucka shall not be principal 4 now, nahmeean, biatch? Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sincerely Profesor Rumbridge.

"OMFG!111" I shoted arngrily. "How tha fuck could they do that!11"

Suddenly Dumblydore came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1" his thugged-out lil' punk-ass fuckin started ta blast angrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudwenly I saw Morty Mcflyz blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leavin Draco n' Vampire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly I wuz back up in tim!11 I looked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it was…Profesor Slutbornz efface biaaatch! I sneaked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his fuckin lil' desk. Well shiiiit, it wuz blak wif blood-red pentagramz up in dat shit. Dat shiznit was tha shape of a cold-ass lil cross. I put it up in mah poket. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly da door opened it wuz…..Profesor Slutgorn!11

OMG wut r u bustin fuker da perved-out muthafucka blasted angrily I don't kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"Oh sorry I wuz just lookin round koz I thought it wuz class." you holla'd finally hopin his schmoooove ass couldn't c da potion up in ur pocket.

"Oh aiiight u can go now, nahmeean?" holla'd Profesor Slutborn.

Yo ass went ta tha conmen room afta puttin on mah clothes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Silas, Samaro n' Snap was there practicin Vampirez will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you hoes." I holla'd seductively. "Wheres Satan?"

"Oh his schmoooove ass cumming." holla'd Serious. "BTW u can kall me Hades now, nahmeean?" Suddenly Satan came yo. Dude was bustin a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt n' a funky-ass blak tie.

"Ok I'ma peep you guyz at da concert." I holla'd n' then I went wit Satan.

Chapter 38.

AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory n' den I add sum mo' 2 it afta vocation, biatch? oh yah asnd prepz stup flamin if u dnot lik dat rap den take muh quiz aiiight den u wil c if ur gofik or not!1111111

Satan n' I strutted 2 his car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it wuz a funky-ass blak hoopty wif pentagrams all over dat shit. On da license plate holla'd 666 just lik Dracoz car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I went up in it seduktivly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stan started 2 drive dat shit. We talked bout Satanizzle (lolz da thug wuz named afta Satan), kuttting, musik n' bein goffik.

"Oh mah satan, Gerard is so fukin hot!11" Volxemort agreed as we smoked sum weed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (koz bi guyz r bangin' dey r so sensitizzle I luv dem lol goez fux a funky-ass bi guy)

"Lol, I straight-up decided not 2 comit suicizzle when I herd Hilena." I holla'd up in a gangbangin' flirty voice. "….Yo Satan do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Volxemortseruem?"

"Well…" tha pimpin' muthafucka thought. "I fink u have 2 drank Vampire blod."

Suddenly Volxemort parked da hoopty behind a funky-ass blak porno theater n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I strutted outside. Us thugs went in2 da porno tether was they was showin da Excercist. In it a funky-ass pimp n' a gurl was bustin it sudenly a cold-ass lil cereal killa came lol. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I laughed at da blood koz we sadists.

While Satan was watchin da porno, I had a idea. I took Satanz gothic blak Nightmare b4 Chrizzle cigar sexily from his thugged-out lil' poket n' put sum Amnesia potion up in dat shit. I put it bak up in his blak Emile tha Strange bag. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan turned arund n' started 2 smoke dat shit. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly round all over dis biiiatch.

"OMG!111" Satan holla'd jumpin up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Enoby gess what?"

I freshly smoked up dat tha amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it aint gonna work." Dude holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Kul." I raised mah eye suggestingly fo' realz. And den…. tha pimpin' muthafucka tok of mah cloves sexily n' we started 2 make out. I tok of his shiznit yo. Dude had six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11 We frenched.

"Xcuze me but u r goin 2 have 2 leave!111" blasted da lady behind our asses dat biiiiatch was a prep.

"Fuk u!11" I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly…. I attaked her sukin all her blood.

"Noooooo!11" her big-ass booty screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All tha preps up in da theater screamed but any suckas crapped koz Satan n' I loked so thugged-out 2gether n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I started ta strutt outside.

"Zaww shiiiit dawg how tha fuck did u do that?" Voldremort axed up in a turned-on voice.

"I be a vampire." I holla'd as we went tha fuck into tha car.

"Siriusly?" he gasped.

"Yah siriusly." I holla'd drankin sum brew n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan started 2 drive da car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I smelled happily.

"Itz too wack our phat asses didn't git 2 c da rest of tha porno, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I holla'd as we kised passively. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan parked up in a funky-ass blak driveway next 2 da place where Draco n' I had peeped GC fo' tha frist time. Us thugs went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playin n' started ta mosh lol.

"Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on da stage fo' realz. All our asses dudes id tha devil fingers. I started 2 dizzle straight-up close ta Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was so shmexay!1 Dude looked all up in mah grill all emo wit his wild lil' freakadelic gothic red eyes n' he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost gots a orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped rappin.

"I wood like ta peasant…..XBlakXTearX!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I ran onstage. Lucian, Samaro, Snap n' Hades was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They started 2 play they instilments, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I gots onstag.

"Wel if u wonted honesty datz all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My fuckin voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Amy Lee n' a gurl version of Gerard Woy. Everyone clappd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Satan gots a eructation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "I'M NUT OKAY!1" I busted finaly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Lucian started playin da cold lil' woo wop wack by mistak.

"OMFG!1" yielded James. "Wut tha fuck?"

"Woops im sory!" holla'd Lucian.

"Yo ass fukin ashhole!1" Jizzy shouted angrily.

"U pimps is such prepz!11" Snap holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Cum on it wuz a mistake!1"

"Yah itz not his wild lil' fault!11" holla'd Serious.

"No he fucked up tha fuckin song!1" yelled Samaro.

"U pimps stop!11" I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all fuckin started 2 fight. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly Samaro took up hiz nife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Lucan but it wuz 2 late Jizzy tried 2 blast off his thugged-out arm.

And den…I jumped secxily up in front of da bullet!11

"No!111" yielded mah playas but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfin went blak.

Chapter 39. I Am A Trollin Genious, lolz

Disclaimer: I do not own tha HP series n' I aint tha real XXXbloodyrists666XXX.

AN/ I be a mad immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack dis girlz passy fo' funk (and it took less than 8 minutes ta do it too) n' will probably git up in a shitload of shit. Which I probably deserve 'cause I be bein a troll n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. Meh.

And I present ta you MY crappy part up in dis story. (And take note I aint even finished readin dis fic yet yo, but instead skip over ta skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, tha Gangsta retail bustin british vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan kneeled down beside mah dirty ass.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave his ass a rueful smile. "I be sorry. It aint nuthin but suttin' I had ta do, ta fufill mah duty as tha noble gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you Ebony."

"I gots a straight-up boner fo' you two. I be bout ta...I be bout ta peep you up in hell." I mumbled, already findin mah surroundings fadin ta black.

B'loody Mary Smizzle suddenly popped tha fuck into tha room fo' no apparent reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch frowned when she realized tha room was oddly on tha down-low yo, but all up in tha sight of Ebonyz gameless body, her big-ass booty screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her grill became pale wit horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screamed fo' tha healers, Dumbledore, Mcgoogle, n' every last muthafuckin single gothic thug dat thugged-out biiiatch could be thinkin of.

Suddenly, a glow started ta surround tha body of Ebony. Everyone stared up in shock yo. Her body started ta lift eva so slowly n' then, ta everyonez shock, it started ta incinerate.

When mah playas realized what tha fuck was happening, they rushed over ta try ta rescue tha body yo, but dat shiznit was too late, tha Sue became not a god damn thang mo' then a pile of ashes.

A bangin resoundin of mah playas bellowin "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled tha room.

A flash of white light from tha ashes then started ta bounce round tha room. Everyone cowered up in fear n' was temporarily blinded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When dat shiznit was all over, thangs chizzled.

All tha wack-ass goth threadz dropped from everyonez bodies (AN/I'ma refuse ta explain how tha fuck tha hell dat happened.) and, up in they place, threadz tha charactas would normally wear up in canon rocked up on they bodies.

When mah playas gots over tha shock of becomin free of tha gofick power, dem hoes hollared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everyone started rappin 'Din dong tha sue is dead as fuckin fried chicken...' Well, dat is, until all tha HP charactas realized tha legit implicationz of becomin mo' canon like again.

All tha charactas whoz ass was supposed ta be dead fell tha fuck ta tha floor, they bodies cold n' gameless yo. Harry n' Voldemort started dueling. On tha left side of tha two, tha battle of tha Light Side n' tha Dark Side was reachin a cold-ass lil climax.

And, cuz tha replacement lyricist also likes ta screw round wit canon, Draco n' Hermione fled tha scene n' gots married.

Meanwhile...

Down up in hell, Ebony shed a single tear cuz of her current thang fo' realz. A thang dat would live on fo' all eternity. Or at least until tha end of fanfiction time.

Bitch lost it all yo, but she knew dat freaky freaky biatch had ta remain strong. Nothang would eva break her down.

Bitch looked down over her pale body, n' frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 'Where is mah emo clothes?' Biatch axed her muthafuckin ass up in mad drama.

And then it occured ta her muthafuckin ass...

For her shirt, dat biiiiatch was bustin a funky-ass bright pink polo wit a lil seagull on tha (right or left, biatch? I can't remember) side. Below that, dat biiiiatch was bustin a thugged-out denim miniskirt wit tha "destroyed" look on dat shit. Paired underneath dat skirt was leggings wit a lil moose all up in tha bottom fo' realz. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, dat biiiiatch was carryin a pimpin' bag wit a eagle on it dat holla'd Live Yo crazy-ass Life freestyled all over tha bag.

Ebony supressed tha urge ta scream yo. Here dat biiiiatch was decked up in threadz prep ta tha off tha hook bustin shiznit from Abercrombie n' Fitch, Gangsta Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried ta take off tha Hollista polo yo, but underneath it, there was another Hollista polo underneath. Ebony frowned, n' looked under her shirt fo' realz. All her big-ass booty saw was a funky-ass bra underneath (dare I point up itz from tha Aerie line available at Gangsta Eagle?). Ebony tried ta remove tha hoodie again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But ta her frustration, there was yet again n' again n' again another polo ta replace dat shit.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed up ta tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch failed ta peep tha irony up in her statement, how tha fuck hypocrytical her lyrics were, seein as dat biiiiatch was practically callin tha kettle black here.

Ebony slit her writs n' mumbled ta her muthafuckin ass, "Omigod."

/End Crap Fic.

AN/ Oh yeah, if you wanna peep tha original gangsta content dis chick had planned fo' dis chapter, I accessed it all up in tha document manager thangy, which I copied n' pasted, so you can read it here:

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh n' form now on il be up in vocation up in englind until lik august so I aint gonna be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I raised up in da Norsez offace on a special gothik coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hairgrid wuz up in da bed opposite me up in a cold-ass lil comma coz Vampir n' Draco had bet his ass up. Mista Muthafuckin Noris was cleanin tha room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Volxemort came yo. Dude loked less mean then usual.

"Git tha fuk up u fuckin bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd arngrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly da perved-out muthafucka started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort, biatch? OMFG whatz wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinista n' Serious came biaaatch! B'lody Mary n' Vampire was wif dem. Every1 was holdin blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur kickin it!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged his ass n' B'lody Mary.

"What tha fuk happened?" I axed dem. "Oh mah satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u was almost shot!11" holla'd Serious. "But da ballet could not bust a cap up in u since u was form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" holla'd Lucian holdin oot his thugged-out arm. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' daddy blasted u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be real Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." holla'd James.

"Yah da thug wuz a spy." Serious holla'd sadly. "Dude wuz straight-up a Dirtnap Dealer."

"And da thug wuz such a gangbangin' fukin poser 2!11" holla'd Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Dude didn't even realy no hu GC was until I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass." Well anyway mah playas tarted 2 give me presents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I was openin a funky-ass blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a thugged-out dvd of corps bride up in it) on it when I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked up angrily coz dat schmoooove muthafucka h8ed gothz.

"Yo haz aneone fukin peeped Draco?" I axed gothikally.

"No Draco holla'd at mah crazy ass da thug wood be watchin Hoez of Wax." holla'd Profesor Trevolry. "Dude duzzn't know dat ur mo' betta n' shiznit fo' realz. Anyway da norse holla'd u could git up. Cum on!1"

I gots up suicidally. Lucian, Serious n' Profesor Sinista left. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather nightgun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Under dat I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, wit a matchin thong dat holla'd goffik gurl on tha booty n' dirty fishnetz dat kind hooked on 2 mah thong (if u don't git da scam massage me ill tell u). I put on a funky-ass blak fishnet top under a funky-ass blak MCR t-shirt, a funky-ass blak leather mini wit blak lace n' congress shoes. I left tha hospitizzlez wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow n' Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC n' kut ourselvz 666!11" holla'd Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily fo' realz. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there bustin it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass blak tshirt wif 666 on da front n' baggy jeanz.

"U fuckin prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" blasted Vampire angrily as tha pimpin' muthafucka took up his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as tha pimpin' muthafucka took his cold-ass thangie outta Snake's.

"No shiznit u fukin suk u preppy bastard!111" holla'd Willow tryin 2 attak his ass (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally ta mah room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfin went blak again.

Sincerely,

An-Anon-Author-Who-Will-Silently-Not-Reveal-Her-Id entity-Because-She's-A-Coward :P

A.K.A. Just a troll wit rocks fo' domes.

Chapter 40. LOL! Someone has taken mah account over!

THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... dis was up in tha doc area... might as well let tha whole ghetto peep what tha fuck tha real Tara wanted ta show us.. yo. Have a sick day!

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh n' form now on il be up in vocation up in englind until lik august so I aint gonna be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I raised up in da Norsez offace on a special gothik coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hairgrid wuz up in da bed opposite me up in a cold-ass lil comma coz Vampir n' Draco had bet his ass up. Mista Muthafuckin Noris was cleanin tha room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Volxemort came yo. Dude loked less mean then usual.

"Git tha fuk up u fuckin bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd arngrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly da perved-out muthafucka started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort, biatch? OMFG whatz wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinista n' Serious came biaaatch! B'lody Mary n' Vampire was wif dem. Every1 was holdin blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur kickin it!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged his ass n' B'lody Mary.

"What tha fuk happened?" I axed dem. "Oh mah satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u was almost shot!11" holla'd Serious. "But da ballet could not bust a cap up in u since u was form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" holla'd Lucian holdin oot his thugged-out arm. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' daddy blasted u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be real Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." holla'd James.

"Yah da thug wuz a spy." Serious holla'd sadly. "Dude wuz straight-up a Dirtnap Dealer."

"And da thug wuz such a gangbangin' fukin poser 2!11" holla'd Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Dude didn't even realy no hu GC was until I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass." Well anyway mah playas tarted 2 give me presents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I was openin a funky-ass blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a thugged-out dvd of corps bride up in it) on it when I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked up angrily coz dat schmoooove muthafucka h8ed gothz.

"Yo haz aneone fukin peeped Draco?" I axed gothikally.

"No Draco holla'd at mah crazy ass da thug wood be watchin Hoez of Wax." holla'd Profesor Trevolry. "Dude duzzn't know dat ur mo' betta n' shiznit fo' realz. Anyway da norse holla'd u could git up. Cum on!1"

I gots up suicidally. Lucian, Serious n' Profesor Sinista left. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather nightgun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Under dat I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, wit a matchin thong dat holla'd goffik gurl on tha booty n' dirty fishnetz dat kind hooked on 2 mah thong (if u don't git da scam massage me ill tell u). I put on a funky-ass blak fishnet top under a funky-ass blak MCR t-shirt, a funky-ass blak leather mini wit blak lace n' congress shoes. I left tha hospitizzlez wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow n' Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC n' kut ourselvz 666!11" holla'd Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily fo' realz. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there bustin it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass blak tshirt wif 666 on da front n' baggy jeanz.

"U fuckin prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" blasted Vampire angrily as tha pimpin' muthafucka took up his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as tha pimpin' muthafucka took his cold-ass thangie outta Snake's.

"No shiznit u fukin suk u preppy bastard!111" holla'd Willow tryin 2 attak his ass (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally ta mah room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfin went blak again.

Idiotz Note: Ugh... I know... shitty... but then again, dis wouldn't be called tha 'worst fanfic eva if not fo' tha fact dat tha freestylin standardz meets tha level of a thugged-out dizzle oldschool fetus...

Chapter 41.

AN: 2 every1 hu kepz flamin diz GIT S LIF! I bet u proly odnt no hu gerod way is ur proly al prepz n' pozers!11111 neway sum1 hakked in2 mi akkount up in November n' dey put up mah last chaptah but now der be a freshly smoked up 1. im surry 4 nut updatin while but ive been rilly bizzy. im tryin 2 finish da rap b4 da freshly smoked up porno kumz out. Im gong on vacation 4 a mons I aint gonna be bak until abott 2 weeks. OMFG drako iz so bangin' up in all da pix 4 da freshly smoked up porno!111 I wunted dem 2 put a kameo by geord way lol dat schmoooove muthafucka hsud play drako. if u flame ill slit muh risztz!11 raven u rok gurl hav funk up in ingland.

When I wook up I wuz up in a strange room. I loked round I wuz bustin da same tracksuit I had when is performed wif XBlakXTearX!11 I looked arund confusedly. Well shiiiit, it wuz da Norsez crib but it looked difrent son! On da wall wuz a pik of Marlyin Munzon!1111 (just imagin dat he be a 80s goffik crew 2 aiiight koz he is mo' oldschool den panic, biatch? at da dizcko or mcr) der wuz also a goffik blak Beatlez calander wit a picture of tha beetlez werrin iyeliner n' blak cloves. On it holla'd '1980.'

"OMFG! Im back up in Slim Tim again!111" I screamed loudly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Satan(dis is straight-up voldimort 4 photo refrenss!). Voldimort wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans n' fishnet pantz yo. Dude looked so sexah I almost had a orgy!11

"OMFG Enoby r u ok." Dude axed gothikally.

"Yah Im aiiight 4 ur in4mation." I snapped sexily. "OMG is I dedd?" koz I remembered I had jumped up in front off da cap from Jamez gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I also rememberd cin Drako bustin it wif Snap!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak up in tim instead of dieing. I knoew I could go forward up in time if I found a time-toner or da tim machine.

"No ur not dead as fuckin fried chicken." Satan reassured suicidally as da perved-out muthafucka smokd a cold-ass lil blunt sexily n' smoke came all over his wild lil' face. "Ur a vampire so u kant take a thugged-out dirtnap frum a funky-ass bullet. Cum on now lets go c how tha fuck Hairyz daddy is bustin."

I noo dat da real reason I didn't take a thugged-out dirtnap from da ballet was koz I was from da future. "WTF! Jizzy almust blasted Luciious!" I holla'd indigoally. I knew dat Jizzy had straight-up ben possezzed yo, but I didn't want him2 know I knew.

"Yah I know but dat schmoooove muthafucka had a headache da thug wz under a shitload of stress." Satan reasoned evilly.

"I guess thatz ok." I holla'd cuz Jizzy hadn't straight-up blasted Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Also I noo dat Lucian wood now have 2 arms instead of 1. I strutted seduktivly outside wit Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddeni I saw a straight-up sexi goffik bi guy!11 Dude had bleched blond afro wiv blak streaks up 2 his wild lil' fuckin ears n' da thug wuz bustin goffik blak iliner, a funky-ass blak Chronic Dizzle hoodie (it flossed billy joel wiv bolnd afro since dat shiznit was da eighties), blak congress Nikes n' black baggy pants yo. Dude strutted up in all sexly like Gerrd way up in tha vido fo' I Don't 3 u lyk I did yesterdizzle n' you cud peep a funky-ass blak tear on his wild lil' grill lyk da wmn up in dat vizzle. "Hey." Dude sed all qwietly n' goffically.

"Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck da fuck is that?" I axed angrly cos I did nut kno his muthafuckin ass.

"Dis is…Hedwig!11" Sed Volximort. "Dude used ta be up in XBlackXTearX 2 but dat schmoooove muthafucka had 2 dropp up koz his thugged-out lil' punk-ass broke his thugged-out arm.

"Yo Hedwig." I holla'd seductively evn tho I wuz nut trin ta b.

"Lol hi Enoby." Dude answered but then he ran away bcos dat schmoooove muthafucka had afro of magical creature yo. Dude was hummin Welcum 2 da Blak Prade under his breth( I no dat aint 80s but pretend it is ok!)

"Bye." I sed all sexily.

"Dat was Hedwig yo. Dude used 2 b mah boifreind but we broke up." Satan holla'd sadly, lukin at his blak nails.

"OMFG I can git u bak 2gether!" I holla'd fingerin suttin' I didn't give a fuck wuz up in mah pocket- a funky-ass blak Kute is What we Aim 4 cideo ipod dat I could take vizzlez wif (duz ne1 elze no bout dem, biatch? dey kik azz!).

"Ok u can 4get bout ur class fo' now, Hedwig. Im goin 2 show u suttin' grate!1" I hustled dem ta da Great Hall. "Cum on u hoes."

Lucian, James, Serious n' Snake was all up in da Grate Hall. Lucian woudnt rap wiv Jizzy cuz dat schmoooove muthafucka had tried 2 blast his muthafuckin ass.

"Go fuk urself you fukkin douche!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted at his muthafuckin ass. "Drako is never gong 2 b frendz wit vampire now!1"

"Yah go fuck urself Samaro!" Snape agreed but I noo da thug wuz lyin koz it had been his wild lil' folt Jizzy had almost blasted Lucian.

"B on tha down-low u hoes." I holla'd sexily. Mi plan waz hustlin oot pimped out. Now I kood make Voldement phat wivout bustin it wit him! Now Vampirez daddy wood never take a thugged-out dirtnap n' "OK Satan n' Hedwig, u pimps can start makin out." I holla'd n' I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

"Kool." holla'd Serious as Voldemort n' Hedwig started 2 make up sexily. Us thugs peeped it as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Samaro, Serious, Snake n' Lucian all peeped koz dey wer prolly bi. I noo Snape was bi.

"Oh mah fukkin god hommie biaaatch! Voldimort son! Voldimort!" screamed Hedwig as his wild lil' freakadelic glock touched Voldemort's.

But suddenly every last muthafuckin thang stopped as da door opend n' up in kame…Dumblydore n' Mista Muthafuckin Norris!111111111111

Chapter 42. da blak parade

AN: aww shiiiit dawg da freshly smoked up book iz kummin up rlly soon I kant wait!1111. I fink dat snap is ghon be straight-up tha same thug as Volximort koz dey is both haff-blood so dat will explain y he kild dumblydore n' dat schmoooove muthafucka hated hairy!1111 nd den hairy wil have 2 kommit suicizzle so voldimort will take a thugged-out dirtnap koz da thug will rilly be a horcrox!111 aww shiiiit dawg I hope draco nd harry git 2getha dat is ghon be all kindsa shmexxy, aint gonna it, biatch? If dey don't den JKR is hamophobic!111111 fangz 4 da help wiv facts, medusa u rok!111

I sat pissed offly up in Dumbledorkz crib wiv Hedwig, Satan, James, Serious, Snap n' Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dumbledore was chillin up in front of our asses wackly yo. Dude looked mo' lil' den da ruffneck did up in da future yo. Dude had taken da ipod away n' wuz now lizzenin 2 a shitty Avril Levine song.

"What da hell is dis anyway?" his schmoooove ass cackled meanly. I hoped da ruffneck didn't smoke up dat I was frum another time.

"Whatever u do don't blame Ibony, u jerk." Satan holla'd.

"Yah, siriusly dat biiiiatch was tryin ta git Satan n' Hedwig back together." Serious holla'd deviantly.

"Be on tha down-low you Satanists." Dumbledore cockled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "If ur dirty I be bout ta probably bust u all ta Akazaban! That will teach u ta copolate up in da Great Hall." Dude chizzled tha cold lil' woo wop on da ipod 2 a n'Sync song. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I noticed sumfin phat bout da Ipod. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was slowly chonging! Dumblydore didn't notece.

"Yo ass fuckin poser." I muttoned.

"I bet you've never herd of GC." Jizzy holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Know I knew waht da iPood was chongin in2- Morti McFlyz tim machine!11

"Shut up Jomes!" Drakoz daddy shouted.

"Yeah shut tha fuck up!" Snake holla'd preppily.

"No u shut tha fuck up Dumblydore!1111" holla'd Tom.

"I've had enough of u Satanists up in mah school!" shouted Dumbledore spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPood from his muthafuckin ass. "Evry1! Jump up in b4 itz 2 l8! I jumped in2 dat shit. But only 1 odder thug jumpd in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it was…..Satan.

"Yo ass dunderheads!1111111111" screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I wuz up in da Slitherin conmen room wiv Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I was bustin a funky-ass blak plaid miniskirt wit bangin' pink fishnetz, a thugged-out dirty blak MCR corset n' blak stiletto boots wit pink pentagroms on dem. My fuckin earrings was blake Satanist sins n' mah raven afro was all round mah crazy ass ta mah mid-black.

"Yo kool where iz dis?" he axed up in a emo voice.

"Dis is da future. Dumbeldorez iPood dat tha pimpin' muthafucka tried ta take away from me wuz straight-up also a tim machine." I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass.

"Kool whatz a ipatch?" da thug whimpered.

"It aint nuthin but somefin u use 2 lizzen 2 music." I yakked.

"OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?" he esked up in his sexah voice.

"Um I guezz sand?" I laid confuesdly.

"Yah I wuz just triinyg ta make shizzle u was stil da same perzon." Dude triumphently giggled.

Suddenly a shitload of mah playaz strutted in.

"OMG yo ass is fuckin kickin it!" holla'd Ginny bustin a funky-ass blak leather jocket, blak baggy baggy-ass pants n' a goffik black Frum First ta Last shirt. I explained 2 her why I was kickin it.

"Konichiwa, biiiatch." holla'd Willow. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a funky-ass blak corset showin off her tittizzles wit lace all round it n' red stipes on dat shit. With it dat biiiiatch waz bustin a funky-ass blak leather miniskirt, big-ass blak boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, n' blak lipstick.

"Yo, motherfucker." Said Diabolo wit his bangin red afro yo. Dude waz bustin a funky-ass black P?ATD t-shiznit n' blak baggy pants.

"Yo whose that, Ibony?" B'loody Mary dissed as dat biiiiatch strutted up in bustin a funky-ass black t-shiznit wit a red pentarom on it wit lace all up in tha bottom, red letther baggy-ass pants wit blak lace, n' black stolettoes.

"Oh its Satan." I holla'd at her n' she nodded knowin da truth.

Suddenly Satan started ta cry like a muthafucka.

"Is you aiiight Satan?" we axed concernedly.

"OMFG ur from da future!1! What if u don't like m no mo' koz was from difrent times?" he asked.

"No I still like yo thugged-out ass." I holla'd sexily ta his muthafuckin ass.

"Ok." Dude holla'd ressuredly. I let his ass lizzen 2 Teenagers by MCR on mah ipod while I was bout ta go outside ta smoke up some fingz. I gave Diabolo a signal ta keep Satan occupied. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Satan fell tha fuck asleep. I took tha iPood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was bout ta strutt outside. Profesor Sinista ran in!1111 Biatch was bustin a gothic blak minidress wit wack blak stripes, white n' blak stripped tights, n' red converse shoes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin LOTS of blak iliner.

"Oh mah fuckin god, wherez Draco!111 How tha fuck did Snap git back here biaaatch! I tohot da thug wuz up in Azerbaijan." I axed sadly.

"Ebony I was so worried abott u but I know you can't fuckin take a thugged-out dirtnap cuz yo ass be a vrompire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snape came back cuz dat hoe Britney freed his muthafuckin ass. I never was horny bout her dat biiiiatch was a wack hustla." Trevolry holla'd reassuredly.

"That biiiatch!11 Did she also free Hargrid n' Loopin?" I shouted angrily. I hated Britney cuz dat biiiiatch was a gangbangin' fuckin prep.

"Yes yes y'all, they is on tha loose at dis school. Dumblydore is back Cornelia is on his way ta help evry1. Tell evry1 u peep ta lock theyselves up in they conman room!" Trevolry holla'd worriedly.

"OK. But wherez Dracko, biatch? How tha fuck cum da thug was bustin it wit Snap?"

"I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicizzle afta da perved-out muthafucka saw u almost bust a cap up in urself." her big-ass booty holla'd.

"OMG datz shitty!" I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Satan was still asleep, so his schmoooove ass couldn't tell what tha fuck was goin on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Then I holla'd "Lizzen evry1, I have sumthang imptent ta do. up in hr evry1 stay!" wiv dat I ran out.

"Dope luck Tara!11" mah playas cried.

I ran sexily down tha staris in2 da Grate Hall while da portraits round looked all up in mah grill scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else up in tha stairs nd tere was a atmosphere of horrer n' shit. On da way I saw Britney bustin up on da stairs. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a a supa-hoty pink hoodie wiv flowers on it, a funky-ass blu jean skirt Abercromie n' pink stiletoos. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looked jest like a pentagram of dem fuckin preps Hilery Duff n' Lindsey Lohan.

"Yo ass fuckin biiiatch!111" I shouted angrily.

"Fuck dat shit, yo' straight-up a funky-ass biiiatch. Now Voldemort will like straight-up bust a cap up in u!" she laughed.

"Crucious!1" I shouted selectively pontificatin mah blak wand n' her big-ass booty started beatboxin koz dat biiiiatch was bein tortured n' I laughed sodistically.

"No!1 Help me!1 Please!1" Britney screamed terrifiedly.

I put up mah middle finger at her n' shit. In her hand I saw da vizzle camera Snape n' Lumpin had used ta take da vizzle of mah dirty ass. I put tha tape of Voldimort bustin it wit Hedwigg onto dat shit. Then I continued ta rown down tha stairs wit tha camera. When I had reached da Grate Hall I saw Vampire Potter n' shit. "OMG Vampira!111" I yielded.

Our thugged-out asses hugged each udder happily yo. Dude locked all up in mah grill wif his wild lil' freakadelic gothic red eyes n' spiky blak afro fo' realz. Around dem was blak eyeliner n' iShadow yo. His Dude wus bustin a funky-ass blak leather Jackson, ledder pants, a Panik at da Disko gangbang hoodie n' his blak congress shoes yo. Dude looked mor like Joel from Dope Charlote than eva n' shit. (did u hear der cold lil' woo wop da river it rox!1)"I wus so worried you died!" moaned Vampire.

"I know but Im a vampire lol. When I raised up I wuz back up in 1980, so neway I looted Voldimort from when da thug was yung wit mah dirty ass."

"Wherez Draco?" I axed spuriously.

"Draco, biatch? Yo ass mean dat fukkin poser whoz ass betroyed yo slick ass?" Vampir snarkled wit anger up in his fuckin lil' dirty voice.

"I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM." I SED SMARTY.

"I be bout ta do it den." Harry holla'd angstily.

"OK." I argreed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly….all da lights up in da room went up fo' realz. And den….da Dork Mark rocked up.

"Oh mah fuckin satan!" Harry shouted.

"I fink Voldimort has arrivd." I sed anxiously. "Fuck, I gotta find Draco!1 I guess we shood separate."

"Ok." Vampire sed diapperating. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sadly I ran tha fuck into tha Great Hall.

Chapter 43.

AN: I fink afta dis I wil hav abott 2 or three mor chapterz. Fangz 2 all muh revyooers not das flamers if u flamed sis rap den u suk!111111 if u flam den fukk u!111

I strutted sexily tha fuck into tha Great Hall. Dat shiznit was empty except fo' one person. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Draco was there biaaatch! Dude sat der up in deddly bloom up in his blak 666 t-shirt n' his baggy blak pants yo. Dude had slit his wrists!111 I felt mad at his ass fo' bustin a nutwith Snape but I felt sorry fo' his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude looked just like Gerard Way wit his bangin red eyes n' his thugged-out lil' pale white face.

"Draco is you aiiight?" I asked.

"I aint aiiight." da perved-out muthafucka screamed pissed offly.. n' you KNOWS of tha MCR cold lil' woo wop nd I gots even mo' pissed off koz dat cold lil' woo wop always make me cry like a muthafucka. I gave his ass a pot blunt n' da perved-out muthafucka started ta smoke dat shit.

"Oh Draco why did you do it wit dat fuckin bastard Snape?" I axed teardully.

"I-" Draco fuckin started ta say but suddenly Lupin n' Mista Muthafuckin Norris appearated in2 da room! They didn't peep us.

"Im so glad we me n' Snape was freed." holla'd Loopin.

"Dam, dis thang would be pimped out if it wasn't 4 da fukkin hustlas!" Mista Muthafuckin Norris argreed.

"Pop addelum!111" I yielded angrily pointin mah wand at em.

"Noooooooo!1" Lupin shouted as chains came on his muthafuckin ass. Mista Muthafuckin Norris ran away.

"Yo ass fukkin perv." I holla'd bustin up wiv depthz of evil n' pissed offnizz up in mah voice. "Now u have 2 tell our asses where Voldimort is or I be gong 2 torture u!"

"I don't now where he is!1111" holla'd Loopin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Satan n' Vampire ran in2 da room. Vampir didn't give a fuck whoz ass Satan was straight-up.

"Oh mah satan, we was so worried bout u guys!1" Vampire holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I looked sexily at Draco wit his wild lil' freakadelic goffik red eyes wit contacts, blak t-shirt dat holla'd 666 on it n' pale skin like Gerord Way, Vampir wit his fuckin lil' dirty blak afro n' red eyes just like Frank Iero n' Satan whoz ass looked jist like Brandan Urie then.

I selectively took tha caramel from mah pocket fo' realz. And then….. I fuckin started frenchin Draco sexily. Loopin gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Draco fuckin started ta take all of his cloves off n' I could peep his white sex-pack. Then Vampire took his own clotes off like a muthafucka. We all fuckin started makin up 2gther sexily. I took off mah blak leather bra, mah blak lace thong n' tha rest of mah clothes. Every1 took they glocks up except 4 me im a hoe lol. "Oh mi satan! Draco!" I screamed as he put his hardnizz up in mah thangy Den da ruffneck did da same fin ta Harry. I fuckin started makin up wiv Satan n' he joined in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "OMS!111" cried Vampire. "Oh Vampire biaaatch! Vampire!" I screamed screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Oh Satan!" yelled Harry up in pleasore. Loopin peeped up in shock. Wee took turns bustin torture curses on his ass koz we was all sadists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly…..

….a big-ass blak hoopty dat holla'd 666 on tha license plate flew strait all up in da windows fo' realz. And Snap wuz up in it!11

Chapter 44.

AN: well I hav noffin 2 say but evrt1 stup glammin ok!111 if any gofik ppl r readin dis den u rok!11 aww shiiiit dawg I stil kant wait 4 da porno!1 tom fleton is so bangin' lol i hop harry wil bekum gofik koz mi frend holla'd at mah crazy ass he iz rlly emo up in dis book!1111 omfg im leevin dubya pretty soon kant wait son! Diz wil prolly be da last chaptah until I kum bak.

"Datz mi car!" blasted Draco angrily. But suddenly dat shiznit was revealied whoz ass was up in da car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it wuz….Snape!

"I shall free you Loopin but first you must help me bust a cap up in these idiotic donderheads." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd wackly from tha hoopty as it flew circumamcizin above us. "Ebony Dark'nizz Dementia Raven Way must be capped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Den tha Dork Lord shall never die!"

"Yo ass fuckin prep!" yelled Draco. Then he loked all up in mah grill sadly. "I forgot ta tell u, Ebony. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snape made me do it wit his muthafuckin ass. I didn't straight-up bust a nutx his ass but he a ropeist!"

We all put our threadz on quickly except Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Us thugs was so scarred!1 But Satan didn't chizzle. Instead his schmoooove ass chizzled tha fuck into a playa wit gren eyes, no nose, a gray robe n' white skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude had chizzled into… Voldemont!111

"I knew whoz ass thou was all along." his schmoooove ass cackled evilly n' sarcastically all up in mah face. "Now I shall bust a cap up in thee all!" Thunder came up in da room.

"No plz don't bust a cap up in us!" pleaded Vampire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Willow, B'loody Mary, Diabolo, Ginny, Drocula, Fred n' Gorge, Hargrid, McGonagall, Dumblydore, Serious n' Lucian all ran in.

"What tha fuck iz da meanin of dis?" Dumblydore axed all angrily n' Voldimort lookd away (bcos dumblydore is da only whizard he is scared of.) Dude did a spell n' suddenly his broomstick came ta his ass sexily. Volxemort flew above tha roof evilly on his broomstik.

"Oh mah goth!" Slugborn gosped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (geddit kos im goffik)

"Da Dark Lord shall bust a cap up in all of yo thugged-out ass. Then you must submit ta him!" Snape ejaculated menacingly.

"Yo ass fuckin preppy fags!" Serious shouted angrily.

"I know a gangbangin' four-letter word 4 dirt, CRUCIATUS!" screamed Harry but da sparks from his wand only hit Dracoz car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it fell tha fuck down Snap quickly crowled outta it n' picked up tha cideo camera.

"Oh mah fuckin god!1" I cried becoze tha vizzle of me up in da bathrum, tha vizzle of me dong it wif Drako n' tha vizzle of Satan bustin it with

"If you bust a cap up in me then deze cideos is ghon be shown ta mah playas up in tha skull. Then u can be just like dat goffik hoe Paris Hillton." Dude laughed meanly.

"No!" I scremed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "FYI I hav da picter of u bustin it wit Loopin!11"

"Whats dat dunkadelic hoe rappin' abott?" Lupin slurped as da perved-out muthafucka sat up in chains.

"I saw 2 she gunna show evry1 da picter!111" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shut up!111'" Lumpkin roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yielded Voldemort from his broomstick. "Thou shall all dye soon."

"Think again n' again n' again you fuckin muggle poser!1" Harry yelled n' then he n' Diablo n' Navel both took up blak guns muthafucka! But Voldimort took up his own one.

"U guyz is up in a Latin stand-of!111" I shouted despariedrly.

"Acco Nevelz wand!11" cried Voldrimort nd suddenly Nevilz wind was up in his hands. "Now I shall bust a cap up in thee all n' Evony u will die!11111"

Dude maid lightin come all over da place.

"Save our asses Ebony!" Dumbledark cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 tha commen room n' slit mah wrists wit mi playaz while we peeped Shark Attak 3 n' Saw 2 n' do it wit Draco but I knew I had 2 do somefin mo' impotent.

"ABRA KEDABRA!11111" I blasted.


	9. Chapters 33-36

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah nd prepz stop flamin sa story!11 raven fangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11

DARKO'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire n' I chaind Hairgrid 2 da floor.

"Oh mi fuckin satan!11" Enoby holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch wuz so hot. "Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Satan foll up in ludd wif me faster!1"

"But u r so dirty n' straight-up dope aneway Tata," holla'd Vampire. "Why would u need it?"

"To make everyfin go fasta lol." holla'd Enoby.

"But you aint gonna gotta do it wif his ass or anyfing, will u?" I axed jelosly.

"OMFG u guyz r so freaky!11" holla'd Britney, a gangbangin' fuckin prep.

"Shut tha fuk up!1" holla'd Willow.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Trevolryz room."

Draco, Ebory n' I went ta Profesor Siniaterz room. But Profesor Sinista wasn't there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Instead Tomothy Rid was.

Oh hi fuckers da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lizzen, I gots u sum kewl freshly smoked up clovez.

I took up da cloves from da bag. Dat shiznit was a goffik blak leather miniskirt dat holla'd '666' on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood red fishnetz n' a funky-ass blak corset.

"OMG fangz!" I holla'd huggin his ass up in a gothic way. I took da threadz up in da bag.

"OK Profesor Sinista isnt hr what tha fuck tha fuk should our phat asses do?" axed Draco. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

"Oh mah fukin satan!1" I screamed as I read dat shit. On it holla'd Evry1 Profesor Sinista be away. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is too gottik her ass is up in Azkhabian now, nahmeean, biatch? Classes shal be taught by Dubledork whoz ass is bak but da perved-out muthafucka shall not be principal 4 now, nahmeean, biatch? Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sincerely Profesor Rumbridge.

"OMFG!111" I shoted arngrily. "How tha fuck could they do that!11"

Suddenly Dumblydore came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1" his thugged-out lil' punk-ass fuckin started ta blast angrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudwenly I saw Morty Mcflyz blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leavin Draco n' Vampire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly I wuz back up in tim!11 I looked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it was…Profesor Slutbornz efface biaaatch! I sneaked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his fuckin lil' desk. Well shiiiit, it wuz blak wif blood-red pentagramz up in dat shit. Dat shiznit was tha shape of a cold-ass lil cross. I put it up in mah poket. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly da door opened it wuz…..Profesor Slutgorn!11

OMG wut r u bustin fuker da perved-out muthafucka blasted angrily I don't kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"Oh sorry I wuz just lookin round koz I thought it wuz class." you holla'd finally hopin his schmoooove ass couldn't c da potion up in ur pocket.

"Oh aiiight u can go now, nahmeean?" holla'd Profesor Slutborn.

Yo ass went ta tha conmen room afta puttin on mah clothes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Silas, Samaro n' Snap was there practicin Vampirez will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you hoes." I holla'd seductively. "Wheres Satan?"

"Oh his schmoooove ass cumming." holla'd Serious. "BTW u can kall me Hades now, nahmeean?" Suddenly Satan came yo. Dude was bustin a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt n' a funky-ass blak tie.

"Ok I'ma peep you guyz at da concert." I holla'd n' then I went wit Satan.

Chapter 38.

AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory n' den I add sum mo' 2 it afta vocation, biatch? oh yah asnd prepz stup flamin if u dnot lik dat rap den take muh quiz aiiight den u wil c if ur gofik or not!1111111

Satan n' I strutted 2 his car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it wuz a funky-ass blak hoopty wif pentagrams all over dat shit. On da license plate holla'd 666 just lik Dracoz car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I went up in it seduktivly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stan started 2 drive dat shit. We talked bout Satanizzle (lolz da thug wuz named afta Satan), kuttting, musik n' bein goffik.

"Oh mah satan, Gerard is so fukin hot!11" Volxemort agreed as we smoked sum weed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (koz bi guyz r bangin' dey r so sensitizzle I luv dem lol goez fux a funky-ass bi guy)

"Lol, I straight-up decided not 2 comit suicizzle when I herd Hilena." I holla'd up in a gangbangin' flirty voice. "….Yo Satan do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Volxemortseruem?"

"Well…" tha pimpin' muthafucka thought. "I fink u have 2 drank Vampire blod."

Suddenly Volxemort parked da hoopty behind a funky-ass blak porno theater n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I strutted outside. Us thugs went in2 da porno tether was they was showin da Excercist. In it a funky-ass pimp n' a gurl was bustin it sudenly a cold-ass lil cereal killa came lol. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I laughed at da blood koz we sadists.

While Satan was watchin da porno, I had a idea. I took Satanz gothic blak Nightmare b4 Chrizzle cigar sexily from his thugged-out lil' poket n' put sum Amnesia potion up in dat shit. I put it bak up in his blak Emile tha Strange bag. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan turned arund n' started 2 smoke dat shit. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly round all over dis biiiatch.

"OMG!111" Satan holla'd jumpin up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Enoby gess what?"

I freshly smoked up dat tha amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it aint gonna work." Dude holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Kul." I raised mah eye suggestingly fo' realz. And den…. tha pimpin' muthafucka tok of mah cloves sexily n' we started 2 make out. I tok of his shiznit yo. Dude had six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11 We frenched.

"Xcuze me but u r goin 2 have 2 leave!111" blasted da lady behind our asses dat biiiiatch was a prep.

"Fuk u!11" I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly…. I attaked her sukin all her blood.

"Noooooo!11" her big-ass booty screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All tha preps up in da theater screamed but any suckas crapped koz Satan n' I loked so thugged-out 2gether n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I started ta strutt outside.

"Zaww shiiiit dawg how tha fuck did u do that?" Voldremort axed up in a turned-on voice.

"I be a vampire." I holla'd as we went tha fuck into tha car.

"Siriusly?" he gasped.

"Yah siriusly." I holla'd drankin sum brew n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan started 2 drive da car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I smelled happily.

"Itz too wack our phat asses didn't git 2 c da rest of tha porno, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I holla'd as we kised passively. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan parked up in a funky-ass blak driveway next 2 da place where Draco n' I had peeped GC fo' tha frist time. Us thugs went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playin n' started ta mosh lol.

"Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on da stage fo' realz. All our asses dudes id tha devil fingers. I started 2 dizzle straight-up close ta Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was so shmexay!1 Dude looked all up in mah grill all emo wit his wild lil' freakadelic gothic red eyes n' he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost gots a orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped rappin.

"I wood like ta peasant…..XBlakXTearX!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I ran onstage. Lucian, Samaro, Snap n' Hades was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They started 2 play they instilments, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I gots onstag.

"Wel if u wonted honesty datz all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My fuckin voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Amy Lee n' a gurl version of Gerard Woy. Everyone clappd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Satan gots a eructation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "I'M NUT OKAY!1" I busted finaly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Lucian started playin da cold lil' woo wop wack by mistak.

"OMFG!1" yielded James. "Wut tha fuck?"

"Woops im sory!" holla'd Lucian.

"Yo ass fukin ashhole!1" Jizzy shouted angrily.

"U pimps is such prepz!11" Snap holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Cum on it wuz a mistake!1"

"Yah itz not his wild lil' fault!11" holla'd Serious.

"No he fucked up tha fuckin song!1" yelled Samaro.

"U pimps stop!11" I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all fuckin started 2 fight. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly Samaro took up hiz nife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Lucan but it wuz 2 late Jizzy tried 2 blast off his thugged-out arm.

And den…I jumped secxily up in front of da bullet!11

"No!111" yielded mah playas but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfin went blak.

Chapter 39. I Am A Trollin Genious, lolz

Disclaimer: I do not own tha HP series n' I aint tha real XXXbloodyrists666XXX.

AN/ I be a mad immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack dis girlz passy fo' funk (and it took less than 8 minutes ta do it too) n' will probably git up in a shitload of shit. Which I probably deserve 'cause I be bein a troll n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. Meh.

And I present ta you MY crappy part up in dis story. (And take note I aint even finished readin dis fic yet yo, but instead skip over ta skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, tha Gangsta retail bustin british vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan kneeled down beside mah dirty ass.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave his ass a rueful smile. "I be sorry. It aint nuthin but suttin' I had ta do, ta fufill mah duty as tha noble gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you Ebony."

"I gots a straight-up boner fo' you two. I be bout ta...I be bout ta peep you up in hell." I mumbled, already findin mah surroundings fadin ta black.

B'loody Mary Smizzle suddenly popped tha fuck into tha room fo' no apparent reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch frowned when she realized tha room was oddly on tha down-low yo, but all up in tha sight of Ebonyz gameless body, her big-ass booty screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her grill became pale wit horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screamed fo' tha healers, Dumbledore, Mcgoogle, n' every last muthafuckin single gothic thug dat thugged-out biiiatch could be thinkin of.

Suddenly, a glow started ta surround tha body of Ebony. Everyone stared up in shock yo. Her body started ta lift eva so slowly n' then, ta everyonez shock, it started ta incinerate.

When mah playas realized what tha fuck was happening, they rushed over ta try ta rescue tha body yo, but dat shiznit was too late, tha Sue became not a god damn thang mo' then a pile of ashes.

A bangin resoundin of mah playas bellowin "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled tha room.

A flash of white light from tha ashes then started ta bounce round tha room. Everyone cowered up in fear n' was temporarily blinded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When dat shiznit was all over, thangs chizzled.

All tha wack-ass goth threadz dropped from everyonez bodies (AN/I'ma refuse ta explain how tha fuck tha hell dat happened.) and, up in they place, threadz tha charactas would normally wear up in canon rocked up on they bodies.

When mah playas gots over tha shock of becomin free of tha gofick power, dem hoes hollared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everyone started rappin 'Din dong tha sue is dead as fuckin fried chicken...' Well, dat is, until all tha HP charactas realized tha legit implicationz of becomin mo' canon like again.

All tha charactas whoz ass was supposed ta be dead fell tha fuck ta tha floor, they bodies cold n' gameless yo. Harry n' Voldemort started dueling. On tha left side of tha two, tha battle of tha Light Side n' tha Dark Side was reachin a cold-ass lil climax.

And, cuz tha replacement lyricist also likes ta screw round wit canon, Draco n' Hermione fled tha scene n' gots married.

Meanwhile...

Down up in hell, Ebony shed a single tear cuz of her current thang fo' realz. A thang dat would live on fo' all eternity. Or at least until tha end of fanfiction time.

Bitch lost it all yo, but she knew dat freaky freaky biatch had ta remain strong. Nothang would eva break her down.

Bitch looked down over her pale body, n' frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 'Where is mah emo clothes?' Biatch axed her muthafuckin ass up in mad drama.

And then it occured ta her muthafuckin ass...

For her shirt, dat biiiiatch was bustin a funky-ass bright pink polo wit a lil seagull on tha (right or left, biatch? I can't remember) side. Below that, dat biiiiatch was bustin a thugged-out denim miniskirt wit tha "destroyed" look on dat shit. Paired underneath dat skirt was leggings wit a lil moose all up in tha bottom fo' realz. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, dat biiiiatch was carryin a pimpin' bag wit a eagle on it dat holla'd Live Yo crazy-ass Life freestyled all over tha bag.

Ebony supressed tha urge ta scream yo. Here dat biiiiatch was decked up in threadz prep ta tha off tha hook bustin shiznit from Abercrombie n' Fitch, Gangsta Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried ta take off tha Hollista polo yo, but underneath it, there was another Hollista polo underneath. Ebony frowned, n' looked under her shirt fo' realz. All her big-ass booty saw was a funky-ass bra underneath (dare I point up itz from tha Aerie line available at Gangsta Eagle?). Ebony tried ta remove tha hoodie again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But ta her frustration, there was yet again n' again n' again another polo ta replace dat shit.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed up ta tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch failed ta peep tha irony up in her statement, how tha fuck hypocrytical her lyrics were, seein as dat biiiiatch was practically callin tha kettle black here.

Ebony slit her writs n' mumbled ta her muthafuckin ass, "Omigod."

/End Crap Fic.

AN/ Oh yeah, if you wanna peep tha original gangsta content dis chick had planned fo' dis chapter, I accessed it all up in tha document manager thangy, which I copied n' pasted, so you can read it here:

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh n' form now on il be up in vocation up in englind until lik august so I aint gonna be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I raised up in da Norsez offace on a special gothik coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hairgrid wuz up in da bed opposite me up in a cold-ass lil comma coz Vampir n' Draco had bet his ass up. Mista Muthafuckin Noris was cleanin tha room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Volxemort came yo. Dude loked less mean then usual.

"Git tha fuk up u fuckin bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd arngrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly da perved-out muthafucka started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort, biatch? OMFG whatz wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinista n' Serious came biaaatch! B'lody Mary n' Vampire was wif dem. Every1 was holdin blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur kickin it!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged his ass n' B'lody Mary.

"What tha fuk happened?" I axed dem. "Oh mah satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u was almost shot!11" holla'd Serious. "But da ballet could not bust a cap up in u since u was form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" holla'd Lucian holdin oot his thugged-out arm. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' daddy blasted u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be real Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." holla'd James.

"Yah da thug wuz a spy." Serious holla'd sadly. "Dude wuz straight-up a Dirtnap Dealer."

"And da thug wuz such a gangbangin' fukin poser 2!11" holla'd Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Dude didn't even realy no hu GC was until I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass." Well anyway mah playas tarted 2 give me presents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I was openin a funky-ass blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a thugged-out dvd of corps bride up in it) on it when I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked up angrily coz dat schmoooove muthafucka h8ed gothz.

"Yo haz aneone fukin peeped Draco?" I axed gothikally.

"No Draco holla'd at mah crazy ass da thug wood be watchin Hoez of Wax." holla'd Profesor Trevolry. "Dude duzzn't know dat ur mo' betta n' shiznit fo' realz. Anyway da norse holla'd u could git up. Cum on!1"

I gots up suicidally. Lucian, Serious n' Profesor Sinista left. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather nightgun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Under dat I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, wit a matchin thong dat holla'd goffik gurl on tha booty n' dirty fishnetz dat kind hooked on 2 mah thong (if u don't git da scam massage me ill tell u). I put on a funky-ass blak fishnet top under a funky-ass blak MCR t-shirt, a funky-ass blak leather mini wit blak lace n' congress shoes. I left tha hospitizzlez wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow n' Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC n' kut ourselvz 666!11" holla'd Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily fo' realz. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there bustin it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass blak tshirt wif 666 on da front n' baggy jeanz.

"U fuckin prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" blasted Vampire angrily as tha pimpin' muthafucka took up his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as tha pimpin' muthafucka took his cold-ass thangie outta Snake's.

"No shiznit u fukin suk u preppy bastard!111" holla'd Willow tryin 2 attak his ass (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally ta mah room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfin went blak again.

Sincerely,

An-Anon-Author-Who-Will-Silently-Not-Reveal-Her-Id entity-Because-She's-A-Coward :P

A.K.A. Just a troll wit rocks fo' domes.

Chapter 40. LOL! Someone has taken mah account over!

THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... dis was up in tha doc area... might as well let tha whole ghetto peep what tha fuck tha real Tara wanted ta show us.. yo. Have a sick day!

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh n' form now on il be up in vocation up in englind until lik august so I aint gonna be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I raised up in da Norsez offace on a special gothik coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hairgrid wuz up in da bed opposite me up in a cold-ass lil comma coz Vampir n' Draco had bet his ass up. Mista Muthafuckin Noris was cleanin tha room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Volxemort came yo. Dude loked less mean then usual.

"Git tha fuk up u fuckin bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd arngrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly da perved-out muthafucka started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort, biatch? OMFG whatz wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinista n' Serious came biaaatch! B'lody Mary n' Vampire was wif dem. Every1 was holdin blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur kickin it!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged his ass n' B'lody Mary.

"What tha fuk happened?" I axed dem. "Oh mah satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u was almost shot!11" holla'd Serious. "But da ballet could not bust a cap up in u since u was form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" holla'd Lucian holdin oot his thugged-out arm. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' daddy blasted u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be real Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." holla'd James.

"Yah da thug wuz a spy." Serious holla'd sadly. "Dude wuz straight-up a Dirtnap Dealer."

"And da thug wuz such a gangbangin' fukin poser 2!11" holla'd Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Dude didn't even realy no hu GC was until I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass." Well anyway mah playas tarted 2 give me presents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I was openin a funky-ass blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a thugged-out dvd of corps bride up in it) on it when I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked up angrily coz dat schmoooove muthafucka h8ed gothz.

"Yo haz aneone fukin peeped Draco?" I axed gothikally.

"No Draco holla'd at mah crazy ass da thug wood be watchin Hoez of Wax." holla'd Profesor Trevolry. "Dude duzzn't know dat ur mo' betta n' shiznit fo' realz. Anyway da norse holla'd u could git up. Cum on!1"

I gots up suicidally. Lucian, Serious n' Profesor Sinista left. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather nightgun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Under dat I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, wit a matchin thong dat holla'd goffik gurl on tha booty n' dirty fishnetz dat kind hooked on 2 mah thong (if u don't git da scam massage me ill tell u). I put on a funky-ass blak fishnet top under a funky-ass blak MCR t-shirt, a funky-ass blak leather mini wit blak lace n' congress shoes. I left tha hospitizzlez wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow n' Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC n' kut ourselvz 666!11" holla'd Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily fo' realz. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there bustin it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass blak tshirt wif 666 on da front n' baggy jeanz.

"U fuckin prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" blasted Vampire angrily as tha pimpin' muthafucka took up his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as tha pimpin' muthafucka took his cold-ass thangie outta Snake's.

"No shiznit u fukin suk u preppy bastard!111" holla'd Willow tryin 2 attak his ass (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally ta mah room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfin went blak again.

Idiotz Note: Ugh... I know... shitty... but then again, dis wouldn't be called tha 'worst fanfic eva if not fo' tha fact dat tha freestylin standardz meets tha level of a thugged-out dizzle oldschool fetus...


	10. Chapters 37-40

AN: OK EVRYBODY IM GONG ON VOCATION ON DA FRIST OF JULY SO IM EEDER GONNA END DA FIK OR UPDAT IT IN WEEX. fangz!1 oh yah nd prepz stop flamin sa story!11 raven fangz 4 da help c ya gurl afta vocation!11

DARKO'S PONT OF VIEW LOL

Vampire n' I chaind Hairgrid 2 da floor.

"Oh mi fuckin satan!11" Enoby holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Biatch wuz so hot. "Maybe I cud uze Amnesia potion 2 make Satan foll up in ludd wif me faster!1"

"But u r so dirty n' straight-up dope aneway Tata," holla'd Vampire. "Why would u need it?"

"To make everyfin go fasta lol." holla'd Enoby.

"But you aint gonna gotta do it wif his ass or anyfing, will u?" I axed jelosly.

"OMFG u guyz r so freaky!11" holla'd Britney, a gangbangin' fuckin prep.

"Shut tha fuk up!1" holla'd Willow.

"Ok well anyway lets go 2 Profesor Trevolryz room."

Draco, Ebory n' I went ta Profesor Siniaterz room. But Profesor Sinista wasn't there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. Instead Tomothy Rid was.

Oh hi fuckers da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Lizzen, I gots u sum kewl freshly smoked up clovez.

I took up da cloves from da bag. Dat shiznit was a goffik blak leather miniskirt dat holla'd '666' on da bak, black stilton bootz, blood red fishnetz n' a funky-ass blak corset.

"OMG fangz!" I holla'd huggin his ass up in a gothic way. I took da threadz up in da bag.

"OK Profesor Sinista isnt hr what tha fuck tha fuk should our phat asses do?" axed Draco. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly he loked at a sign on da blak wall.

"Oh mah fukin satan!1" I screamed as I read dat shit. On it holla'd Evry1 Profesor Sinista be away. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch is too gottik her ass is up in Azkhabian now, nahmeean, biatch? Classes shal be taught by Dubledork whoz ass is bak but da perved-out muthafucka shall not be principal 4 now, nahmeean, biatch? Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sincerely Profesor Rumbridge.

"OMFG!111" I shoted arngrily. "How tha fuck could they do that!11"

Suddenly Dumblydore came.

"WHAT DA HELL R U DONG IN MY OFICE!1" his thugged-out lil' punk-ass fuckin started ta blast angrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudwenly I saw Morty Mcflyz blak tim machine!111 I jumped seductivly in2 it leavin Draco n' Vampire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly I wuz back up in tim!11 I looked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Well shiiiit, it was…Profesor Slutbornz efface biaaatch! I sneaked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly I saw da Amnesia potion on his fuckin lil' desk. Well shiiiit, it wuz blak wif blood-red pentagramz up in dat shit. Dat shiznit was tha shape of a cold-ass lil cross. I put it up in mah poket. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly da door opened it wuz…..Profesor Slutgorn!11

OMG wut r u bustin fuker da perved-out muthafucka blasted angrily I don't kno wut da fuk r u DOING I SHOUTED ANGRILY.

"Oh sorry I wuz just lookin round koz I thought it wuz class." you holla'd finally hopin his schmoooove ass couldn't c da potion up in ur pocket.

"Oh aiiight u can go now, nahmeean?" holla'd Profesor Slutborn.

Yo ass went ta tha conmen room afta puttin on mah clothes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Silas, Samaro n' Snap was there practicin Vampirez will Never Hurt U by MCR.

"Oh hi you hoes." I holla'd seductively. "Wheres Satan?"

"Oh his schmoooove ass cumming." holla'd Serious. "BTW u can kall me Hades now, nahmeean?" Suddenly Satan came yo. Dude was bustin a smexxy blak leather Jackson, blak congres shoes, a Slipnot t-shirt n' a funky-ass blak tie.

"Ok I'ma peep you guyz at da concert." I holla'd n' then I went wit Satan.

Chapter 38.

AN: wut doez every1 fink if I end da strory n' den I add sum mo' 2 it afta vocation, biatch? oh yah asnd prepz stup flamin if u dnot lik dat rap den take muh quiz aiiight den u wil c if ur gofik or not!1111111

Satan n' I strutted 2 his car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it wuz a funky-ass blak hoopty wif pentagrams all over dat shit. On da license plate holla'd 666 just lik Dracoz car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I went up in it seduktivly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Stan started 2 drive dat shit. We talked bout Satanizzle (lolz da thug wuz named afta Satan), kuttting, musik n' bein goffik.

"Oh mah satan, Gerard is so fukin hot!11" Volxemort agreed as we smoked sum weed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (koz bi guyz r bangin' dey r so sensitizzle I luv dem lol goez fux a funky-ass bi guy)

"Lol, I straight-up decided not 2 comit suicizzle when I herd Hilena." I holla'd up in a gangbangin' flirty voice. "….Yo Satan do u know da cure 4 when ppl r adikted 2 Volxemortseruem?"

"Well…" tha pimpin' muthafucka thought. "I fink u have 2 drank Vampire blod."

Suddenly Volxemort parked da hoopty behind a funky-ass blak porno theater n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I strutted outside. Us thugs went in2 da porno tether was they was showin da Excercist. In it a funky-ass pimp n' a gurl was bustin it sudenly a cold-ass lil cereal killa came lol. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I laughed at da blood koz we sadists.

While Satan was watchin da porno, I had a idea. I took Satanz gothic blak Nightmare b4 Chrizzle cigar sexily from his thugged-out lil' poket n' put sum Amnesia potion up in dat shit. I put it bak up in his blak Emile tha Strange bag. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan turned arund n' started 2 smoke dat shit. Blak cloudz wif red pentagramz ind em started 2 fly round all over dis biiiatch.

"OMG!111" Satan holla'd jumpin up. I gasped koz I wuz afraid hed notizd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Enoby gess what?"

I freshly smoked up dat tha amnesia had worked.

"Amnesia potion has not been invented yet so it aint gonna work." Dude holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "2 badd coz I wanted 2 use sum on u."

"Kul." I raised mah eye suggestingly fo' realz. And den…. tha pimpin' muthafucka tok of mah cloves sexily n' we started 2 make out. I tok of his shiznit yo. Dude had six-pak justr lik Gerard Way!11 We frenched.

"Xcuze me but u r goin 2 have 2 leave!111" blasted da lady behind our asses dat biiiiatch was a prep.

"Fuk u!11" I holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly…. I attaked her sukin all her blood.

"Noooooo!11" her big-ass booty screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! All tha preps up in da theater screamed but any suckas crapped koz Satan n' I loked so thugged-out 2gether n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan n' I started ta strutt outside.

"Zaww shiiiit dawg how tha fuck did u do that?" Voldremort axed up in a turned-on voice.

"I be a vampire." I holla'd as we went tha fuck into tha car.

"Siriusly?" he gasped.

"Yah siriusly." I holla'd drankin sum brew n' shit. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan started 2 drive da car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. I smelled happily.

"Itz too wack our phat asses didn't git 2 c da rest of tha porno, don't u fink?"

"Yah." I holla'd as we kised passively. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Satan parked up in a funky-ass blak driveway next 2 da place where Draco n' I had peeped GC fo' tha frist time. Us thugs went inside where Marylin Mason wuz playin n' started ta mosh lol.

"Anti-ppl now uve gone 2 far Jeus Krist Superstar!1111" screamed Marlin on da stage fo' realz. All our asses dudes id tha devil fingers. I started 2 dizzle straight-up close ta Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude was so shmexay!1 Dude looked all up in mah grill all emo wit his wild lil' freakadelic gothic red eyes n' he looked exactly like Mikey Way. I almost gots a orgaism!1 Suddenly Marylin Mason stopped rappin.

"I wood like ta peasant…..XBlakXTearX!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I ran onstage. Lucian, Samaro, Snap n' Hades was there, so peek-a-boo, clear tha way, I be comin' thru fo'sho. They started 2 play they instilments, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I gots onstag.

"Wel if u wonted honesty datz all u had 2 say!1111" I sang. (I dnot own da lyerix 2 dat song) My fuckin voice sounded lik a pentagram betwen Amy Lee n' a gurl version of Gerard Woy. Everyone clappd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Satan gots a eructation. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "I'M NUT OKAY!1" I busted finaly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Lucian started playin da cold lil' woo wop wack by mistak.

"OMFG!1" yielded James. "Wut tha fuck?"

"Woops im sory!" holla'd Lucian.

"Yo ass fukin ashhole!1" Jizzy shouted angrily.

"U pimps is such prepz!11" Snap holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Cum on it wuz a mistake!1"

"Yah itz not his wild lil' fault!11" holla'd Serious.

"No he fucked up tha fuckin song!1" yelled Samaro.

"U pimps stop!11" I shotoed angrily but it waz 2 late. They all fuckin started 2 fight. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly Samaro took up hiz nife.

"OMFG no!11" shouted Lucan but it wuz 2 late Jizzy tried 2 blast off his thugged-out arm.

And den…I jumped secxily up in front of da bullet!11

"No!111" yielded mah playas but it wuz 2 late suddenly everyfin went blak.

Chapter 39. I Am A Trollin Genious, lolz

Disclaimer: I do not own tha HP series n' I aint tha real XXXbloodyrists666XXX.

AN/ I be a mad immature pathetic idiot girl, I know. Out of boredom, I crack dis girlz passy fo' funk (and it took less than 8 minutes ta do it too) n' will probably git up in a shitload of shit. Which I probably deserve 'cause I be bein a troll n' aint a thugged-out damn thang dat yo' ass can do. Meh.

And I present ta you MY crappy part up in dis story. (And take note I aint even finished readin dis fic yet yo, but instead skip over ta skim chapter 38.) Flame, laugh, do whatever you want "preps."

I, tha Gangsta retail bustin british vampire Sue, coughed up blood.

Satan kneeled down beside mah dirty ass.

"Noooooooooooooooo! Don't die!"

I gave his ass a rueful smile. "I be sorry. It aint nuthin but suttin' I had ta do, ta fufill mah duty as tha noble gothic Mary Sue."

Satan sobbed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "I gots a straight-up boner fo' you Ebony."

"I gots a straight-up boner fo' you two. I be bout ta...I be bout ta peep you up in hell." I mumbled, already findin mah surroundings fadin ta black.

B'loody Mary Smizzle suddenly popped tha fuck into tha room fo' no apparent reason. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch frowned when she realized tha room was oddly on tha down-low yo, but all up in tha sight of Ebonyz gameless body, her big-ass booty screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Her grill became pale wit horror. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch screamed fo' tha healers, Dumbledore, Mcgoogle, n' every last muthafuckin single gothic thug dat thugged-out biiiatch could be thinkin of.

Suddenly, a glow started ta surround tha body of Ebony. Everyone stared up in shock yo. Her body started ta lift eva so slowly n' then, ta everyonez shock, it started ta incinerate.

When mah playas realized what tha fuck was happening, they rushed over ta try ta rescue tha body yo, but dat shiznit was too late, tha Sue became not a god damn thang mo' then a pile of ashes.

A bangin resoundin of mah playas bellowin "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!" filled tha room.

A flash of white light from tha ashes then started ta bounce round tha room. Everyone cowered up in fear n' was temporarily blinded. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! When dat shiznit was all over, thangs chizzled.

All tha wack-ass goth threadz dropped from everyonez bodies (AN/I'ma refuse ta explain how tha fuck tha hell dat happened.) and, up in they place, threadz tha charactas would normally wear up in canon rocked up on they bodies.

When mah playas gots over tha shock of becomin free of tha gofick power, dem hoes hollared. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Everyone started rappin 'Din dong tha sue is dead as fuckin fried chicken...' Well, dat is, until all tha HP charactas realized tha legit implicationz of becomin mo' canon like again.

All tha charactas whoz ass was supposed ta be dead fell tha fuck ta tha floor, they bodies cold n' gameless yo. Harry n' Voldemort started dueling. On tha left side of tha two, tha battle of tha Light Side n' tha Dark Side was reachin a cold-ass lil climax.

And, cuz tha replacement lyricist also likes ta screw round wit canon, Draco n' Hermione fled tha scene n' gots married.

Meanwhile...

Down up in hell, Ebony shed a single tear cuz of her current thang fo' realz. A thang dat would live on fo' all eternity. Or at least until tha end of fanfiction time.

Bitch lost it all yo, but she knew dat freaky freaky biatch had ta remain strong. Nothang would eva break her down.

Bitch looked down over her pale body, n' frowned. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! 'Where is mah emo clothes?' Biatch axed her muthafuckin ass up in mad drama.

And then it occured ta her muthafuckin ass...

For her shirt, dat biiiiatch was bustin a funky-ass bright pink polo wit a lil seagull on tha (right or left, biatch? I can't remember) side. Below that, dat biiiiatch was bustin a thugged-out denim miniskirt wit tha "destroyed" look on dat shit. Paired underneath dat skirt was leggings wit a lil moose all up in tha bottom fo' realz. And then Ebony realized, on her shoulder, dat biiiiatch was carryin a pimpin' bag wit a eagle on it dat holla'd Live Yo crazy-ass Life freestyled all over tha bag.

Ebony supressed tha urge ta scream yo. Here dat biiiiatch was decked up in threadz prep ta tha off tha hook bustin shiznit from Abercrombie n' Fitch, Gangsta Eagle, AND Hollister.

Panicked, Ebony hastily tried ta take off tha Hollista polo yo, but underneath it, there was another Hollista polo underneath. Ebony frowned, n' looked under her shirt fo' realz. All her big-ass booty saw was a funky-ass bra underneath (dare I point up itz from tha Aerie line available at Gangsta Eagle?). Ebony tried ta remove tha hoodie again. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. But ta her frustration, there was yet again n' again n' again another polo ta replace dat shit.

"THIS IS UNLOGICAL AND DOES NOT MAKE ANY SENSE!" Ebony bellowed up ta tha air. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch failed ta peep tha irony up in her statement, how tha fuck hypocrytical her lyrics were, seein as dat biiiiatch was practically callin tha kettle black here.

Ebony slit her writs n' mumbled ta her muthafuckin ass, "Omigod."

/End Crap Fic.

AN/ Oh yeah, if you wanna peep tha original gangsta content dis chick had planned fo' dis chapter, I accessed it all up in tha document manager thangy, which I copied n' pasted, so you can read it here:

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh n' form now on il be up in vocation up in englind until lik august so I aint gonna be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I raised up in da Norsez offace on a special gothik coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hairgrid wuz up in da bed opposite me up in a cold-ass lil comma coz Vampir n' Draco had bet his ass up. Mista Muthafuckin Noris was cleanin tha room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Volxemort came yo. Dude loked less mean then usual.

"Git tha fuk up u fuckin bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd arngrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly da perved-out muthafucka started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort, biatch? OMFG whatz wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinista n' Serious came biaaatch! B'lody Mary n' Vampire was wif dem. Every1 was holdin blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur kickin it!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged his ass n' B'lody Mary.

"What tha fuk happened?" I axed dem. "Oh mah satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u was almost shot!11" holla'd Serious. "But da ballet could not bust a cap up in u since u was form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" holla'd Lucian holdin oot his thugged-out arm. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' daddy blasted u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be real Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." holla'd James.

"Yah da thug wuz a spy." Serious holla'd sadly. "Dude wuz straight-up a Dirtnap Dealer."

"And da thug wuz such a gangbangin' fukin poser 2!11" holla'd Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Dude didn't even realy no hu GC was until I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass." Well anyway mah playas tarted 2 give me presents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I was openin a funky-ass blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a thugged-out dvd of corps bride up in it) on it when I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked up angrily coz dat schmoooove muthafucka h8ed gothz.

"Yo haz aneone fukin peeped Draco?" I axed gothikally.

"No Draco holla'd at mah crazy ass da thug wood be watchin Hoez of Wax." holla'd Profesor Trevolry. "Dude duzzn't know dat ur mo' betta n' shiznit fo' realz. Anyway da norse holla'd u could git up. Cum on!1"

I gots up suicidally. Lucian, Serious n' Profesor Sinista left. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather nightgun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Under dat I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, wit a matchin thong dat holla'd goffik gurl on tha booty n' dirty fishnetz dat kind hooked on 2 mah thong (if u don't git da scam massage me ill tell u). I put on a funky-ass blak fishnet top under a funky-ass blak MCR t-shirt, a funky-ass blak leather mini wit blak lace n' congress shoes. I left tha hospitizzlez wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow n' Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC n' kut ourselvz 666!11" holla'd Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily fo' realz. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there bustin it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass blak tshirt wif 666 on da front n' baggy jeanz.

"U fuckin prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" blasted Vampire angrily as tha pimpin' muthafucka took up his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as tha pimpin' muthafucka took his cold-ass thangie outta Snake's.

"No shiznit u fukin suk u preppy bastard!111" holla'd Willow tryin 2 attak his ass (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally ta mah room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfin went blak again.

Sincerely,

An-Anon-Author-Who-Will-Silently-Not-Reveal-Her-Id entity-Because-She's-A-Coward :P

A.K.A. Just a troll wit rocks fo' domes.

Chapter 40. LOL! Someone has taken mah account over!

THE IDIOT'S NOTE: Well... dis was up in tha doc area... might as well let tha whole ghetto peep what tha fuck tha real Tara wanted ta show us.. yo. Have a sick day!

AN: stfu prepz git a lif!111111 U SUCK!11 oh n' form now on il be up in vocation up in englind until lik august so I aint gonna be able 2 update 4 a while, lolz. fangz 2 evry1 hu revoiwed expect da prepz hu flamed FOK U!1 MCR RULEZ 666!111

I raised up in da Norsez offace on a special gothik coffin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Hairgrid wuz up in da bed opposite me up in a cold-ass lil comma coz Vampir n' Draco had bet his ass up. Mista Muthafuckin Noris was cleanin tha room.

"Oh mi satan wut happened!" I screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly Volxemort came yo. Dude loked less mean then usual.

"Git tha fuk up u fuckin bastard!11" I yielded.

"Thou hath nut killd Vampire yet!11" da perved-out muthafucka holla'd arngrily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sudenly da perved-out muthafucka started 2 cry tearz of blood al selective.

"Volxemort, biatch? OMFG whatz wrong!111" I asked.

Sudenly…. Lucian, Profesor Sinista n' Serious came biaaatch! B'lody Mary n' Vampire was wif dem. Every1 was holdin blak boxez. VOLXEMORT DISAPAERD.

"OMFG Enoby ur kickin it!111" Scremed Vampire. I hugged his ass n' B'lody Mary.

"What tha fuk happened?" I axed dem. "Oh mah satan!11 Am I lik dead now?" I gosped.

"Enoby u was almost shot!11" holla'd Serious. "But da ballet could not bust a cap up in u since u was form anodder time."

"But fangz anyway!1" holla'd Lucian holdin oot his thugged-out arm. I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dude had two arms!

"OMG I cant beleve Vampirz' daddy blasted u!1" I gasped.

"Well 2 be real Snap wuz pozzesd by Snap bak den." holla'd James.

"Yah da thug wuz a spy." Serious holla'd sadly. "Dude wuz straight-up a Dirtnap Dealer."

"And da thug wuz such a gangbangin' fukin poser 2!11" holla'd Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "Dude didn't even realy no hu GC was until I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass." Well anyway mah playas tarted 2 give me presents, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. I was openin a funky-ass blak box wif red 666s (there wuz a thugged-out dvd of corps bride up in it) on it when I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Mista Muthafuckin Noris looked up angrily coz dat schmoooove muthafucka h8ed gothz.

"Yo haz aneone fukin peeped Draco?" I axed gothikally.

"No Draco holla'd at mah crazy ass da thug wood be watchin Hoez of Wax." holla'd Profesor Trevolry. "Dude duzzn't know dat ur mo' betta n' shiznit fo' realz. Anyway da norse holla'd u could git up. Cum on!1"

I gots up suicidally. Lucian, Serious n' Profesor Sinista left. I wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather nightgun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Under dat I had on a sexxy blak leather bra trimed wif blak lace, wit a matchin thong dat holla'd goffik gurl on tha booty n' dirty fishnetz dat kind hooked on 2 mah thong (if u don't git da scam massage me ill tell u). I put on a funky-ass blak fishnet top under a funky-ass blak MCR t-shirt, a funky-ass blak leather mini wit blak lace n' congress shoes. I left tha hospitizzlez wings wif B'lody Mary, Willow n' Vampire.

"OMFG letz celebrate!11" gasped Willow.

"We can go c Hose of Wax wif Draco!1" giggled Vampire.

"Letz go lizzen 2 GC n' kut ourselvz 666!11" holla'd Hermoine. We opened da conmen room door sexily fo' realz. And den…..I gasped… Draco wuz there bustin it wif Snap!1111111111111111111111111 Dude wuz bustin a funky-ass blak tshirt wif 666 on da front n' baggy jeanz.

"U fuckin prep!11" we all yielded angrily.

"Yah u betrayed us!111" blasted Vampire angrily as tha pimpin' muthafucka took up his blak gun.

"No u don't understand!1" screamed Draco sadly as tha pimpin' muthafucka took his cold-ass thangie outta Snake's.

"No shiznit u fukin suk u preppy bastard!111" holla'd Willow tryin 2 attak his ass (u rok girl!1). I ran suicidally ta mah room I sexily took a steak out.

"Enoby no!11111" screamed Draco but it wuz 2 l8 I had slit muh ritsts wif it suddenly everyfin went blak again.

Idiotz Note: Ugh... I know... shitty... but then again, dis wouldn't be called tha 'worst fanfic eva if not fo' tha fact dat tha freestylin standardz meets tha level of a thugged-out dizzle oldschool fetus...


	11. Chapters 41-44

Chapter 41.

AN: 2 every1 hu kepz flamin diz GIT S LIF! I bet u proly odnt no hu gerod way is ur proly al prepz n' pozers!11111 neway sum1 hakked in2 mi akkount up in November n' dey put up mah last chaptah but now der be a freshly smoked up 1. im surry 4 nut updatin while but ive been rilly bizzy. im tryin 2 finish da rap b4 da freshly smoked up porno kumz out. Im gong on vacation 4 a mons I aint gonna be bak until abott 2 weeks. OMFG drako iz so bangin' up in all da pix 4 da freshly smoked up porno!111 I wunted dem 2 put a kameo by geord way lol dat schmoooove muthafucka hsud play drako. if u flame ill slit muh risztz!11 raven u rok gurl hav funk up in ingland.

When I wook up I wuz up in a strange room. I loked round I wuz bustin da same tracksuit I had when is performed wif XBlakXTearX!11 I looked arund confusedly. Well shiiiit, it wuz da Norsez crib but it looked difrent son! On da wall wuz a pik of Marlyin Munzon!1111 (just imagin dat he be a 80s goffik crew 2 aiiight koz he is mo' oldschool den panic, biatch? at da dizcko or mcr) der wuz also a goffik blak Beatlez calander wit a picture of tha beetlez werrin iyeliner n' blak cloves. On it holla'd '1980.'

"OMFG! Im back up in Slim Tim again!111" I screamed loudly. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Satan(dis is straight-up voldimort 4 photo refrenss!). Voldimort wuz bustin a funky-ass blak leather Jackson, blak tight jeans n' fishnet pantz yo. Dude looked so sexah I almost had a orgy!11

"OMFG Enoby r u ok." Dude axed gothikally.

"Yah Im aiiight 4 ur in4mation." I snapped sexily. "OMG is I dedd?" koz I remembered I had jumped up in front off da cap from Jamez gun. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I also rememberd cin Drako bustin it wif Snap!111

I guessed dat when I had slit mi wrists I had went bak up in tim instead of dieing. I knoew I could go forward up in time if I found a time-toner or da tim machine.

"No ur not dead as fuckin fried chicken." Satan reassured suicidally as da perved-out muthafucka smokd a cold-ass lil blunt sexily n' smoke came all over his wild lil' face. "Ur a vampire so u kant take a thugged-out dirtnap frum a funky-ass bullet. Cum on now lets go c how tha fuck Hairyz daddy is bustin."

I noo dat da real reason I didn't take a thugged-out dirtnap from da ballet was koz I was from da future. "WTF! Jizzy almust blasted Luciious!" I holla'd indigoally. I knew dat Jizzy had straight-up ben possezzed yo, but I didn't want him2 know I knew.

"Yah I know but dat schmoooove muthafucka had a headache da thug wz under a shitload of stress." Satan reasoned evilly.

"I guess thatz ok." I holla'd cuz Jizzy hadn't straight-up blasted Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch fo' realz. Also I noo dat Lucian wood now have 2 arms instead of 1. I strutted seduktivly outside wit Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddeni I saw a straight-up sexi goffik bi guy!11 Dude had bleched blond afro wiv blak streaks up 2 his wild lil' fuckin ears n' da thug wuz bustin goffik blak iliner, a funky-ass blak Chronic Dizzle hoodie (it flossed billy joel wiv bolnd afro since dat shiznit was da eighties), blak congress Nikes n' black baggy pants yo. Dude strutted up in all sexly like Gerrd way up in tha vido fo' I Don't 3 u lyk I did yesterdizzle n' you cud peep a funky-ass blak tear on his wild lil' grill lyk da wmn up in dat vizzle. "Hey." Dude sed all qwietly n' goffically.

"Dum diddy-dum, here I come biaaatch! Who tha fuck da fuck is that?" I axed angrly cos I did nut kno his muthafuckin ass.

"Dis is…Hedwig!11" Sed Volximort. "Dude used ta be up in XBlackXTearX 2 but dat schmoooove muthafucka had 2 dropp up koz his thugged-out lil' punk-ass broke his thugged-out arm.

"Yo Hedwig." I holla'd seductively evn tho I wuz nut trin ta b.

"Lol hi Enoby." Dude answered but then he ran away bcos dat schmoooove muthafucka had afro of magical creature yo. Dude was hummin Welcum 2 da Blak Prade under his breth( I no dat aint 80s but pretend it is ok!)

"Bye." I sed all sexily.

"Dat was Hedwig yo. Dude used 2 b mah boifreind but we broke up." Satan holla'd sadly, lukin at his blak nails.

"OMFG I can git u bak 2gether!" I holla'd fingerin suttin' I didn't give a fuck wuz up in mah pocket- a funky-ass blak Kute is What we Aim 4 cideo ipod dat I could take vizzlez wif (duz ne1 elze no bout dem, biatch? dey kik azz!).

"Ok u can 4get bout ur class fo' now, Hedwig. Im goin 2 show u suttin' grate!1" I hustled dem ta da Great Hall. "Cum on u hoes."

Lucian, James, Serious n' Snake was all up in da Grate Hall. Lucian woudnt rap wiv Jizzy cuz dat schmoooove muthafucka had tried 2 blast his muthafuckin ass.

"Go fuk urself you fukkin douche!" da perved-out muthafucka shouted at his muthafuckin ass. "Drako is never gong 2 b frendz wit vampire now!1"

"Yah go fuck urself Samaro!" Snape agreed but I noo da thug wuz lyin koz it had been his wild lil' folt Jizzy had almost blasted Lucian.

"B on tha down-low u hoes." I holla'd sexily. Mi plan waz hustlin oot pimped out. Now I kood make Voldement phat wivout bustin it wit him! Now Vampirez daddy wood never take a thugged-out dirtnap n' "OK Satan n' Hedwig, u pimps can start makin out." I holla'd n' I started 2 film dem wiv da ipod.

"Kool." holla'd Serious as Voldemort n' Hedwig started 2 make up sexily. Us thugs peeped it as tdey started 2 take each odderz cloves off sexily. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Samaro, Serious, Snake n' Lucian all peeped koz dey wer prolly bi. I noo Snape was bi.

"Oh mah fukkin god hommie biaaatch! Voldimort son! Voldimort!" screamed Hedwig as his wild lil' freakadelic glock touched Voldemort's.

But suddenly every last muthafuckin thang stopped as da door opend n' up in kame…Dumblydore n' Mista Muthafuckin Norris!111111111111

Chapter 42. da blak parade

AN: aww shiiiit dawg da freshly smoked up book iz kummin up rlly soon I kant wait!1111. I fink dat snap is ghon be straight-up tha same thug as Volximort koz dey is both haff-blood so dat will explain y he kild dumblydore n' dat schmoooove muthafucka hated hairy!1111 nd den hairy wil have 2 kommit suicizzle so voldimort will take a thugged-out dirtnap koz da thug will rilly be a horcrox!111 aww shiiiit dawg I hope draco nd harry git 2getha dat is ghon be all kindsa shmexxy, aint gonna it, biatch? If dey don't den JKR is hamophobic!111111 fangz 4 da help wiv facts, medusa u rok!111

I sat pissed offly up in Dumbledorkz crib wiv Hedwig, Satan, James, Serious, Snap n' Lucian. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Dumbledore was chillin up in front of our asses wackly yo. Dude looked mo' lil' den da ruffneck did up in da future yo. Dude had taken da ipod away n' wuz now lizzenin 2 a shitty Avril Levine song.

"What da hell is dis anyway?" his schmoooove ass cackled meanly. I hoped da ruffneck didn't smoke up dat I was frum another time.

"Whatever u do don't blame Ibony, u jerk." Satan holla'd.

"Yah, siriusly dat biiiiatch was tryin ta git Satan n' Hedwig back together." Serious holla'd deviantly.

"Be on tha down-low you Satanists." Dumbledore cockled. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "If ur dirty I be bout ta probably bust u all ta Akazaban! That will teach u ta copolate up in da Great Hall." Dude chizzled tha cold lil' woo wop on da ipod 2 a n'Sync song. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly I noticed sumfin phat bout da Ipod. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Dat shiznit was slowly chonging! Dumblydore didn't notece.

"Yo ass fuckin poser." I muttoned.

"I bet you've never herd of GC." Jizzy holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Know I knew waht da iPood was chongin in2- Morti McFlyz tim machine!11

"Shut up Jomes!" Drakoz daddy shouted.

"Yeah shut tha fuck up!" Snake holla'd preppily.

"No u shut tha fuck up Dumblydore!1111" holla'd Tom.

"I've had enough of u Satanists up in mah school!" shouted Dumbledore spuriously.

Suddenly I grabed da iPood from his muthafuckin ass. "Evry1! Jump up in b4 itz 2 l8! I jumped in2 dat shit. But only 1 odder thug jumpd in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Well shiiiit, it was…..Satan.

"Yo ass dunderheads!1111111111" screamed Dumbledore wisely as we went.

I looked around. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I wuz up in da Slitherin conmen room wiv Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. I was bustin a funky-ass blak plaid miniskirt wit bangin' pink fishnetz, a thugged-out dirty blak MCR corset n' blak stiletto boots wit pink pentagroms on dem. My fuckin earrings was blake Satanist sins n' mah raven afro was all round mah crazy ass ta mah mid-black.

"Yo kool where iz dis?" he axed up in a emo voice.

"Dis is da future. Dumbeldorez iPood dat tha pimpin' muthafucka tried ta take away from me wuz straight-up also a tim machine." I holla'd at his muthafuckin ass.

"Kool whatz a ipatch?" da thug whimpered.

"It aint nuthin but somefin u use 2 lizzen 2 music." I yakked.

"OMFG kool wait whatz a 4-letter-wurd 4 dirt?" he esked up in his sexah voice.

"Um I guezz sand?" I laid confuesdly.

"Yah I wuz just triinyg ta make shizzle u was stil da same perzon." Dude triumphently giggled.

Suddenly a shitload of mah playaz strutted in.

"OMG yo ass is fuckin kickin it!" holla'd Ginny bustin a funky-ass blak leather jocket, blak baggy baggy-ass pants n' a goffik black Frum First ta Last shirt. I explained 2 her why I was kickin it.

"Konichiwa, biiiatch." holla'd Willow. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a funky-ass blak corset showin off her tittizzles wit lace all round it n' red stipes on dat shit. With it dat biiiiatch waz bustin a funky-ass blak leather miniskirt, big-ass blak boots, white foundation, blak eyeliner, red eyeshadow, n' blak lipstick.

"Yo, motherfucker." Said Diabolo wit his bangin red afro yo. Dude waz bustin a funky-ass black P?ATD t-shiznit n' blak baggy pants.

"Yo whose that, Ibony?" B'loody Mary dissed as dat biiiiatch strutted up in bustin a funky-ass black t-shiznit wit a red pentarom on it wit lace all up in tha bottom, red letther baggy-ass pants wit blak lace, n' black stolettoes.

"Oh its Satan." I holla'd at her n' she nodded knowin da truth.

Suddenly Satan started ta cry like a muthafucka.

"Is you aiiight Satan?" we axed concernedly.

"OMFG ur from da future!1! What if u don't like m no mo' koz was from difrent times?" he asked.

"No I still like yo thugged-out ass." I holla'd sexily ta his muthafuckin ass.

"Ok." Dude holla'd ressuredly. I let his ass lizzen 2 Teenagers by MCR on mah ipod while I was bout ta go outside ta smoke up some fingz. I gave Diabolo a signal ta keep Satan occupied. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Satan fell tha fuck asleep. I took tha iPood. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I was bout ta strutt outside. Profesor Sinista ran in!1111 Biatch was bustin a gothic blak minidress wit wack blak stripes, white n' blak stripped tights, n' red converse shoes. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin LOTS of blak iliner.

"Oh mah fuckin god, wherez Draco!111 How tha fuck did Snap git back here biaaatch! I tohot da thug wuz up in Azerbaijan." I axed sadly.

"Ebony I was so worried abott u but I know you can't fuckin take a thugged-out dirtnap cuz yo ass be a vrompire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snape came back cuz dat hoe Britney freed his muthafuckin ass. I never was horny bout her dat biiiiatch was a wack hustla." Trevolry holla'd reassuredly.

"That biiiatch!11 Did she also free Hargrid n' Loopin?" I shouted angrily. I hated Britney cuz dat biiiiatch was a gangbangin' fuckin prep.

"Yes yes y'all, they is on tha loose at dis school. Dumblydore is back Cornelia is on his way ta help evry1. Tell evry1 u peep ta lock theyselves up in they conman room!" Trevolry holla'd worriedly.

"OK. But wherez Dracko, biatch? How tha fuck cum da thug was bustin it wit Snap?"

"I dunno why but I know he almost tried 2 commit suicizzle afta da perved-out muthafucka saw u almost bust a cap up in urself." her big-ass booty holla'd.

"OMG datz shitty!" I gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Satan was still asleep, so his schmoooove ass couldn't tell what tha fuck was goin on. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Then I holla'd "Lizzen evry1, I have sumthang imptent ta do. up in hr evry1 stay!" wiv dat I ran out.

"Dope luck Tara!11" mah playas cried.

I ran sexily down tha staris in2 da Grate Hall while da portraits round looked all up in mah grill scaredly. There was hardly ne1 else up in tha stairs nd tere was a atmosphere of horrer n' shit. On da way I saw Britney bustin up on da stairs. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch was bustin a a supa-hoty pink hoodie wiv flowers on it, a funky-ass blu jean skirt Abercromie n' pink stiletoos. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Biatch looked jest like a pentagram of dem fuckin preps Hilery Duff n' Lindsey Lohan.

"Yo ass fuckin biiiatch!111" I shouted angrily.

"Fuck dat shit, yo' straight-up a funky-ass biiiatch. Now Voldemort will like straight-up bust a cap up in u!" she laughed.

"Crucious!1" I shouted selectively pontificatin mah blak wand n' her big-ass booty started beatboxin koz dat biiiiatch was bein tortured n' I laughed sodistically.

"No!1 Help me!1 Please!1" Britney screamed terrifiedly.

I put up mah middle finger at her n' shit. In her hand I saw da vizzle camera Snape n' Lumpin had used ta take da vizzle of mah dirty ass. I put tha tape of Voldimort bustin it wit Hedwigg onto dat shit. Then I continued ta rown down tha stairs wit tha camera. When I had reached da Grate Hall I saw Vampire Potter n' shit. "OMG Vampira!111" I yielded.

Our thugged-out asses hugged each udder happily yo. Dude locked all up in mah grill wif his wild lil' freakadelic gothic red eyes n' spiky blak afro fo' realz. Around dem was blak eyeliner n' iShadow yo. His Dude wus bustin a funky-ass blak leather Jackson, ledder pants, a Panik at da Disko gangbang hoodie n' his blak congress shoes yo. Dude looked mor like Joel from Dope Charlote than eva n' shit. (did u hear der cold lil' woo wop da river it rox!1)"I wus so worried you died!" moaned Vampire.

"I know but Im a vampire lol. When I raised up I wuz back up in 1980, so neway I looted Voldimort from when da thug was yung wit mah dirty ass."

"Wherez Draco?" I axed spuriously.

"Draco, biatch? Yo ass mean dat fukkin poser whoz ass betroyed yo slick ass?" Vampir snarkled wit anger up in his fuckin lil' dirty voice.

"I NO BUT WE HAV 2 FIND HIM." I SED SMARTY.

"I be bout ta do it den." Harry holla'd angstily.

"OK." I argreed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Suddenly….all da lights up in da room went up fo' realz. And den….da Dork Mark rocked up.

"Oh mah fuckin satan!" Harry shouted.

"I fink Voldimort has arrivd." I sed anxiously. "Fuck, I gotta find Draco!1 I guess we shood separate."

"Ok." Vampire sed diapperating. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Sadly I ran tha fuck into tha Great Hall.

Chapter 43.

AN: I fink afta dis I wil hav abott 2 or three mor chapterz. Fangz 2 all muh revyooers not das flamers if u flamed sis rap den u suk!111111 if u flam den fukk u!111

I strutted sexily tha fuck into tha Great Hall. Dat shiznit was empty except fo' one person. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Draco was there biaaatch! Dude sat der up in deddly bloom up in his blak 666 t-shirt n' his baggy blak pants yo. Dude had slit his wrists!111 I felt mad at his ass fo' bustin a nutwith Snape but I felt sorry fo' his muthafuckin ass yo. Dude looked just like Gerard Way wit his bangin red eyes n' his thugged-out lil' pale white face.

"Draco is you aiiight?" I asked.

"I aint aiiight." da perved-out muthafucka screamed pissed offly.. n' you KNOWS of tha MCR cold lil' woo wop nd I gots even mo' pissed off koz dat cold lil' woo wop always make me cry like a muthafucka. I gave his ass a pot blunt n' da perved-out muthafucka started ta smoke dat shit.

"Oh Draco why did you do it wit dat fuckin bastard Snape?" I axed teardully.

"I-" Draco fuckin started ta say but suddenly Lupin n' Mista Muthafuckin Norris appearated in2 da room! They didn't peep us.

"Im so glad we me n' Snape was freed." holla'd Loopin.

"Dam, dis thang would be pimped out if it wasn't 4 da fukkin hustlas!" Mista Muthafuckin Norris argreed.

"Pop addelum!111" I yielded angrily pointin mah wand at em.

"Noooooooo!1" Lupin shouted as chains came on his muthafuckin ass. Mista Muthafuckin Norris ran away.

"Yo ass fukkin perv." I holla'd bustin up wiv depthz of evil n' pissed offnizz up in mah voice. "Now u have 2 tell our asses where Voldimort is or I be gong 2 torture u!"

"I don't now where he is!1111" holla'd Loopin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Satan n' Vampire ran in2 da room. Vampir didn't give a fuck whoz ass Satan was straight-up.

"Oh mah satan, we was so worried bout u guys!1" Vampire holla'd. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! I looked sexily at Draco wit his wild lil' freakadelic goffik red eyes wit contacts, blak t-shirt dat holla'd 666 on it n' pale skin like Gerord Way, Vampir wit his fuckin lil' dirty blak afro n' red eyes just like Frank Iero n' Satan whoz ass looked jist like Brandan Urie then.

I selectively took tha caramel from mah pocket fo' realz. And then….. I fuckin started frenchin Draco sexily. Loopin gasped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Draco fuckin started ta take all of his cloves off n' I could peep his white sex-pack. Then Vampire took his own clotes off like a muthafucka. We all fuckin started makin up 2gther sexily. I took off mah blak leather bra, mah blak lace thong n' tha rest of mah clothes. Every1 took they glocks up except 4 me im a hoe lol. "Oh mi satan! Draco!" I screamed as he put his hardnizz up in mah thangy Den da ruffneck did da same fin ta Harry. I fuckin started makin up wiv Satan n' he joined in. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. "OMS!111" cried Vampire. "Oh Vampire biaaatch! Vampire!" I screamed screamed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "Oh Satan!" yelled Harry up in pleasore. Loopin peeped up in shock. Wee took turns bustin torture curses on his ass koz we was all sadists, n' you can put dat on yo' toast. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly…..

….a big-ass blak hoopty dat holla'd 666 on tha license plate flew strait all up in da windows fo' realz. And Snap wuz up in it!11

Chapter 44.

AN: well I hav noffin 2 say but evrt1 stup glammin ok!111 if any gofik ppl r readin dis den u rok!11 aww shiiiit dawg I stil kant wait 4 da porno!1 tom fleton is so bangin' lol i hop harry wil bekum gofik koz mi frend holla'd at mah crazy ass he iz rlly emo up in dis book!1111 omfg im leevin dubya pretty soon kant wait son! Diz wil prolly be da last chaptah until I kum bak.

"Datz mi car!" blasted Draco angrily. But suddenly dat shiznit was revealied whoz ass was up in da car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it wuz….Snape!

"I shall free you Loopin but first you must help me bust a cap up in these idiotic donderheads." da perved-out muthafucka holla'd wackly from tha hoopty as it flew circumamcizin above us. "Ebony Dark'nizz Dementia Raven Way must be capped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! Den tha Dork Lord shall never die!"

"Yo ass fuckin prep!" yelled Draco. Then he loked all up in mah grill sadly. "I forgot ta tell u, Ebony. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Snape made me do it wit his muthafuckin ass. I didn't straight-up bust a nutx his ass but he a ropeist!"

We all put our threadz on quickly except Satan. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch. Us thugs was so scarred!1 But Satan didn't chizzle. Instead his schmoooove ass chizzled tha fuck into a playa wit gren eyes, no nose, a gray robe n' white skin. I aint talkin' bout chicken n' gravy biatch yo. Dude had chizzled into… Voldemont!111

"I knew whoz ass thou was all along." his schmoooove ass cackled evilly n' sarcastically all up in mah face. "Now I shall bust a cap up in thee all!" Thunder came up in da room.

"No plz don't bust a cap up in us!" pleaded Vampire. Right back up in yo muthafuckin ass. Suddenly Willow, B'loody Mary, Diabolo, Ginny, Drocula, Fred n' Gorge, Hargrid, McGonagall, Dumblydore, Serious n' Lucian all ran in.

"What tha fuck iz da meanin of dis?" Dumblydore axed all angrily n' Voldimort lookd away (bcos dumblydore is da only whizard he is scared of.) Dude did a spell n' suddenly his broomstick came ta his ass sexily. Volxemort flew above tha roof evilly on his broomstik.

"Oh mah goth!" Slugborn gosped. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! (geddit kos im goffik)

"Da Dark Lord shall bust a cap up in all of yo thugged-out ass. Then you must submit ta him!" Snape ejaculated menacingly.

"Yo ass fuckin preppy fags!" Serious shouted angrily.

"I know a gangbangin' four-letter word 4 dirt, CRUCIATUS!" screamed Harry but da sparks from his wand only hit Dracoz car. Shiiit, dis aint no joke. Well shiiiit, it fell tha fuck down Snap quickly crowled outta it n' picked up tha cideo camera.

"Oh mah fuckin god!1" I cried becoze tha vizzle of me up in da bathrum, tha vizzle of me dong it wif Drako n' tha vizzle of Satan bustin it with

"If you bust a cap up in me then deze cideos is ghon be shown ta mah playas up in tha skull. Then u can be just like dat goffik hoe Paris Hillton." Dude laughed meanly.

"No!" I scremed. Y'all KNOW dat shit, muthafucka! "FYI I hav da picter of u bustin it wit Loopin!11"

"Whats dat dunkadelic hoe rappin' abott?" Lupin slurped as da perved-out muthafucka sat up in chains.

"I saw 2 she gunna show evry1 da picter!111" Harry shouted angrily.

"Shut up!111'" Lumpkin roared.

"Foolish ignoramuses!" yielded Voldemort from his broomstick. "Thou shall all dye soon."

"Think again n' again n' again you fuckin muggle poser!1" Harry yelled n' then he n' Diablo n' Navel both took up blak guns muthafucka! But Voldimort took up his own one.

"U guyz is up in a Latin stand-of!111" I shouted despariedrly.

"Acco Nevelz wand!11" cried Voldrimort nd suddenly Nevilz wind was up in his hands. "Now I shall bust a cap up in thee all n' Evony u will die!11111"

Dude maid lightin come all over da place.

"Save our asses Ebony!" Dumbledark cried.

I cried sexily I just wanted 2 go 2 tha commen room n' slit mah wrists wit mi playaz while we peeped Shark Attak 3 n' Saw 2 n' do it wit Draco but I knew I had 2 do somefin mo' impotent.

"ABRA KEDABRA!11111" I blasted.


End file.
